Under Cover
by Fuyutsuki Hikari
Summary: Naruto yang berprofesi sebagai intel, akhirnya rela menyamar menjadi murid SMA untuk membongkar rahasia kematian seorang murid dan diam-diam merangkap sebagai bodyguard Sasuke. Sasuke cs kira, mereka mendapat barang baru untuk dimainkan. Namun apa jadinya jika mereka harus berhadapan dengan Naruto yang jenius dan ahli bela diri? Chapter 7 - Update : SasuFemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Hai, author bawa fict baru, nggak yakin ada yang suka sama fict baru author. Lanjut/nggak-nya tergantung pendapat minna. **

**Ok, nggak akan banyak basa-basi.**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T (Rated mungkin berubah di chapter2 yang akan datang)**

**Warning : OOC, gender bender, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), and etc**

**Btw, ini urutan umurnya :**

**FemNaru : 22 tahun**

**Kyuubi dan FemItachi : 27 tahun**

**Sasuke, dkk : 18 tahun**

**Kakashi dan guru seangkatan : 35 tahun**

**Fugaku, Mikoto : 55 tahun**

**Under Cover**

**Chapter 1 : Back To High School**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Suara sirine polisi terus berdengung, mengepung sebuah gudang tua di pinggiran Konoha yang disinyalir sebagai tempat persembunyian gembong narkoba terbesar di Jepang. Beberapa tembakan terdengar dari dalam gudang, menyebabkan para polisi membentuk barikade dan bersiap di luar gudang untuk mencegah para tersangka yang hendak melarikan diri.

Polisi bekerjasama dengan inteligen angkatan darat untuk meringkus gembong mafia yang begitu berbahaya di Jepang. Setelah mengirim dua orang mata-mata untuk menyusup dan mengorek informasi, akhirnya mereka mengepung gudang tua ini yang berfungsi sebagai pabrik obat-obatan terlarang.

Di dalam gudang, seorang gadis berambut merah sepinggang terus menangkis semua tendangan dan pukulan yang di alamatkan padanya. Beberapa kali pukulan itu mengenai wajah serta perutnya, namun dia juga tidak tinggal diam. Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada dia merubuhkan satu persatu penjahat itu hingga mereka tergeletak tak berdaya.

Darah segar mulai mengalir dari sudut kanan bibir dan pelipis kirinya. Lawan yang tidak seimbang dalam ukuran jumlah membuatnya begitu kewalahan. Tapi bukan itu yang dikhawatirkannya, saat ini pikirannya terbelah menjadi dua. Selain mengkhawatirkan musuh yang seakan tidak ada habisnya, dia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan partnernya yang bernama Sai. Partnernya itu terkadang bersikap gegabah, dan cenderung membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Beberapa pria dengan topeng dan persenjataan lengkap, merangsak masuk dan mulai melumpuhkan satu persatu anggota mafia. Dan Naruto, dia hanya ingin memukul mundur semua pria berjas hitam ini, dan membantu Sai. Naruto kembali melayangkan pukulan telak pada bagian perut salah satu pria, lalu memutar dan menendang alat vital pria lain yang menyerangnya dari belakang.

Sial, kenapa mereka tidak ada habisnya? Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, namun wajahnya masih nampak tenang dan siap siaga.

Beberapa penjahat yang mencoba melarikan diri, segera ditangkap oleh barikade polisi. Beberapa diantaranya tewas karena menyerang barikade dengan senjata api. Sebuah ledakan terjadi di sisi selatan gedung, menyebabkan suasana malam itu semakin mencekam dan memanas.

Naruto berlari setelah merubuhkan semua musuhnya, napasnya memburu, keringat mengalir deras dari wajah cantiknya yang sekarang terlihat sedikit kumal. Pandangannya menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya, Sai berada disana, di sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, terkapar dengan darah menggenang disekitar tubuhnya. Naruto melihat sesosok pria berdiri tidak jauh dari tubuh Sai. Naruto tidak mampu melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena ruangan pekat oleh asap. Suara tembakan terdengar saat pria itu menembakkan senjata ke arah Naruto.

Beruntung Naruto bisa menghindar tepat waktu, hingga hanya tangan kanannya saja yang terserempet timah panas. Darah segar mengalir, tapi Naruto tidak begitu peduli. Naruto berusaha mengejar, namun pria itu sudah menghilang pergi melalui lubang besar yang ternyata sebuah pintu rahasia untuk keluar dari ruang bawah tanah.

"Eagle!" Teriak Naruto menggema diantara dinding-dinding gelap ruangan. Eagle adalah nama sandi untuk Sai selama penyamaran, sementara nama sandi untuk Naruto adalah Kitsune. Naruto membungkuk dan mulai memeriksa keadaan Sai yang begitu menyedihkan. Sebuah ledakan kembali terdengar, asap kembali mengepul begitu pekat dan menyesakkan dada, membuatnya terbatuk karena sulit untuk bernapas.

"Kitsune, kita harus segera keluar dari sini!" Seorang pria dengan topeng hitam berkata agak keras, memperingatkan Naruto dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Eagle, tolong bantu Eagle! Kondisinya sangat parah." Sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, pria itu segera membawa Sai di atas punggungnya. Setengah berlari, membawa tubuh Sai yang tidak sadarkan diri keluar dari dalam gudang, melewati kepulan asap yang pekat dan kobaran api yang mulai menjilat-jilat dengan ganas, menghanguskan sebagian besar gudang tua itu.

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam ambulance yang membawa Sai menuju rumah sakit. Sebuah lubang menganga di dada kiri pria itu. Napasnya pendek dan putus-putus. Naruto menggenggam tangan Sai yang terasa dingin, berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan partnernya itu. "Bertahanlah Sai, aku mohon!" Katanya setengah berbisik.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sepuluh jam Naruto berdiri di depan ruang operasi. Dia bahkan tidak mengidahkan perintah Kakashi untuk mengobati luka-lukanya. Dan akhirnya dokter yang menangani Sai pun keluar dari dalam ruang operasi, hanya untuk memberitahu jika nyawa Sai tidak dapat diselamatkan. Naruto berdiri mematung, dirinya terlalu syok untuk bereaksi. Dia hanya bisa mendengar samar penjelasan dari dokter paruh baya itu, jika Sai kehabisan banyak darah, dan timah panas itu menembus jantungnya.

Naruto sudah tidak mampu mendengar sisa penjelasan dari dokter. Kepalanya terlalu berat, berdenyut begitu menyakitkan. Hatinya dipenuhi rasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menolong partnernya. Partner yang selama ini ada disisinya, mendukungnya, dan mengucapkan lelucon yang menurut Naruto tidak lucu. Kenangan-kenangan itu melintas begitu nyata di pikiran Naruto, sebelum akhirnya dia terjatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kakashi begitu panik saat melihat Naruto pingsan. Suster segera membawa Naruto ke UGD dan dokter mulai memeriksa keadaannya, mengobati lukanya dan menyuntikkan obat penahan rasa sakit. "Sebaiknya kamu pulang dan istirahat Naru!" Kata Kakashi khawatir saat Naruto sadar dan sudah diijinkan untuk pulang. "Penyamaranmu sudah selesai, sebaiknya bersihkan dirimu! Pemakaman Sai tiga hari lagi, kamu boleh cuti hingga satu minggu ke depan." Tambahnya lagi dengan tenang, namun Naruto terus diam untuk beberapa saat. Kakashi semakin khawatir saat melihat tatapan mata Naruto yang kosong.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya paman?" tanya Naruto lirih. "Seharusnya aku bisa menghalanginya untuk tidak maju seorang diri. Aku benar-benar partner tidak berguna."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, semuanya sudah ditakdirkan." Jawab Kakashi bijak. "Kematian sudah menjadi resiko kita, dan kita tidak bisa menghindarinya."

"Ijinkan aku untuk menyelesaikan semuanya paman, aku harus bisa menangkap ketua mafia itu. Dan aku juga harus menemukan pembunuh Sai."

"Tidak bisa Naru," jawab Kakashi cepat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kami takut mereka akan mengenalimu. Terlalu berbahaya, kami sudah menyiapkan orang lain untuk menyusup dan menjadi mata-mata untuk menggantikanmu."

"Kenapa kalian tidak meminta pendapatku terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto marah, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat.

"Kita akan membicarakan semua ini setelah kamu tenang, sekarang paman antar kamu pulang."

Naruto sama sekali tidak membalas ucapan Kakashi, dia segera bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, mengikuti Kakashi yang berjalan keluar kamar. Hanya ada keheningan selama perjalanan pulang mereka, Naruto membuka dan menutup pintu mobil Kakashi dengan debaman kasar. Tanpa menoleh, Naruto berjalan menuju gedung apartemennya. Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa menatap punggung keponakannya itu dengan cemas.

Dengan langkah berat Naruto memasuki kamar apartemennya yang begitu sepi. Naruto segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, melihat refleksi dirinya yang sangat berbeda. Demi penyamaran ini, dia rela mencat rambut pirangnya dengan warna merah menyala, memakai lensa mata berwarna coklat untuk menyembunyikan warna bola matanya yang biru. Serta mentanning kulitnya agar berwarna caramel.

"Semua percuma, aku malah kehilanganmu Sai. Semua penyamaran kita sia-sia, jika pada akhirnya penjahat itu lolos, dan kamu malah meregang nyawa," gumam Naruto begitu lirih, air mata turun di pipinya yang berwarna caramel. Dia sudah banyak kehilangan di usianya yang saat ini menginjak dua puluh satu tahun. Dimulai dari kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa kedua orang tuanya saat dia berusia dua belas tahun, disusul oleh kematian kakek angkatnya yang bernama Jiraiya saat dia berusia empat belas tahun. Dan kehilangan Tsunade saat dia berumur tujuh belas tahun. Belum lagi kehilangan teman-teman seprofesinya, yang Naruto sendiri sudah lupa menghitung berapa banyak. Dan sekarang dia kembali kehilangan, kehilangan partnernya, yang sudah bersamanya semenjak di akademi.

Sai memang jauh lebih tua dari Naruto, mereka terpaut lima tahun. Berbeda dari yang lain, Naruto masuk ke akademi pada usia lima belas tahun. Menjadikannya mata-mata termuda dalam sejarah. Otaknya yang jenius membantunya untuk bergabung ke dalam akademi dengan mudah. Selain itu, Minato yang juga berprofesi sebagai inteligen semasa hidupnya, menjadikan poin sendiri bagi Naruto untuk menjadi penerus ayahnya.

Pada awalnya semua keluarga Naruto yang tersisa, yaitu Kurama yang merupakan kakak laki-laki Naruto, dan Tsunade yang merupakan nenek dari Naruto menentang keputusannya untuk masuk ke akademi angkatan darat. Bagaimanapun Naruto terlalu muda, baru berusia lima belas tahun, dan rasanya aneh jika Naruto bisa masuk ke akademi, walaupun sebenarnya Naruto sudah lulus universitas pada tahun itu.

Semua keluarganya itu tidak ada yang tahu jika Naruto masuk ke akademi untuk dilatih sebagai mata-mata, bukan tentara biasa. Naruto memiliki kemampuan bela diri di atas rata-rata. Minato mengajari Naruto bela diri dengan alasan untuk menjaga diri, dan hal itu ternyata sangat berguna untuk profesi Naruto saat ini. Minato juga mengajari Naruto untuk bertahan hidup di alam liar, mengajarinya berburu, menggunakan senjata dan menembak. Alih-alih memilih Kurama, Minato malah lebih memilih Naruto untuk semua itu.

Kurama sama sekali tidak cemburu melihatnya, dia malah berterima kasih. Karena dengan itu dia bisa fokus pada penelitiannya. Kurama juga memiliki otak jenius, di usianya yang ke dua puluh dua tahun, dia mampu menyabet gelar profesor dan mengajar di salah satu universitas ternama di Washington DC. Kurama dan Naruto juga terpaut beda usia lima tahun, setelah kematian orang tuanya, Kurama memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan kuliah di New York dan sekarang dia menetap dan mengajar di Washington DC.

Hanya Kakashi saja yang tahu jika Naruto berprofesi sebagai intel, bukan hanya sebagai tentara biasa. Kakashi bahkan berpikir jika sebenarnya Minato memang sengaja menyiapkan Naruto untuk menjadi penerus profesinya suatu hari nanti. Tsunade hanya bisa pasrah dan akhirnya dengan berat hati mengijinkan Naruto untuk masuk ke akademi. Sementara Kurama, yang saat itu masih ada di New York hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala, dia tahu jika adiknya itu sangat keras kepala, jadi percuma saja jika dia menentang.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang tentara seperti tou-san," kata Naruto mantap. Karena selain Kushina, keluarganya yang lain hanya mengetahui jika profesi Minato adalah seorang tentara biasa. Dan hanya Naruto yang tahu mengenai profesi asli ayahnya itu. Itu pun secara tidak sengaja, dia mendengar pertengkaran ayah dan ibunya saat dia bermain petak umpet dengan Kurama. Kushina mendesak Minato untuk mengundurkan diri, dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat Minato yang seringkali pulang dengan bekas luka tembak maupun lebam dan pergi hingga berbulan-bulan lamanya untuk bertugas.

"Aku mohon anata, jadilah tentara biasa dan lepaskan profesimu." Kata Kushina lirih di tengah tangisnya.

"Maafkan aku koi," jawab Minato yang duduk di samping Kushina, memeluk tubuh istrinya yang bergetar karena tangis. "Aku bangga dengan pekerjaanku, tidak mudah untuk menjadi seorang inteligen."

"Aku takut jika suatu hari nanti kamu pulang tanpa nyawa," tukas Kushina. "Tolong pikirkan perasaanku," katanya dengan tangis yang semakin memilukan.

Dengan lembut Minato mengecup puncak kepala Kushina. "Aku akan menjaga diri dengan baik, maaf selama ini selalu membuatmu khawatir." Naruto yang bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur hanya bisa mematri kata inteligen di otaknya. Aku harus mencari arti kata itu, tukas Naruto dalam hati. Hingga akhirnya dia mengetahui arti kata itu, dan bertekad untuk memiliki profesi yang sama seperti Minato.

Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia segera melepas semua pakaiannya dan berdiri di bawah keran air, membiarkan air hangat itu membasahi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Luka pada pelipis dan tangan kanannya terasa nyeri dan berdenyut. Beberapa lebam berwarna biru dan ungu tercetak dengan jelas di sekujur tubuhnya. Air mata Naruto terus mengalir bersama dukanya, hidupnya takkan lagi sama, mungkin akan butuh waktu baginya untuk merelakan kepergian Sai, sahabatnya.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Naruto sudah berdiri di tengah upacara pemakaman Sai. Pemakaman dilaksanakan secara militer. Beberapa tembakan di layangkan ke udara saat peti itu diturunkan ke dalam tanah. Uchiha Fugaku sebagai mentri pertahanan juga paman dari Sai menjadi pemimpin upacara pemakaman ini. Naruto hanya bisa menatap sedih peti berkilat warna hitam itu, melihat untuk terakhir kali sebelum dikubur oleh tanah selamanya.

Awan hitam mulai bergelayut di langit, Naruto melihat ke sekeliling pemakaman. Seorang wanita cantik berusia paruh baya tampak menghapus tetesan air matanya yang terus turun dari ujung matanya. Lalu ada seorang wanita muda berambut raven panjang berdiri disampingnya dan mencoba untuk menenangkan wanita paruh baya itu, yang dikenali Naruto sebagai istri dari Uchiha Fugaku. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang juga berambut raven dengan bola mata onyx berdiri di sisi kanan wanita itu dengan angkuh, dan tanpa Naruto sadari tatapan mata itu menatap tajam pada Naruto. Hingga akhirnya pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya Naruto kembali memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

Sasuke terus menatap Naruto dengan intens, entah kenapa, matanya tidak bisa berpaling ke arah lain. Seolah-olah sosok Naruto menyeret kedua matanya untuk terus memandangnya. Dari caranya berpakaian, Sasuke tahu jika wanita itu personil angkatan darat. Rambut merah panjangnya diikat ponytail, kulitnya yang berwarna caramel nampak begitu sexy, sementara pakaian dinas dengan rok diatas lutut memberi kesan manis sekaligus sulit untuk diraih.

Dia pasti beberapa tahun lebih tua diatasku, kata Sasuke dalam hati. Ya Tuhan, apa yang aku pikirkan. Kakak sepupuku baru saja meninggal, dan aku malah tertarik pada seorang wanita? Sasuke kembali memalingkan wajahnya, mengikuti upacara pemakaman itu dengan khidmat dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada jasad Sai.

Air hujan mulai turun membasahi bumi saat upacara pemakaman itu selesai, satu persatu para pelayat mulai meninggalkan pemakaman. Namun Naruto tetap tidak bergeming, dia tetap berdiri di tengah derasnya air hujan yang turun. Tersenyum pada batu nisan dingin di depannya dan mulai bicara dengan lirih.

"Sepertinya disinilah kita harus berpisah Sai. Kamu adalah partnerku yang paling gegabah, bodoh, mesum, menjengkelkan, tapi juga paling kusayangi. Terima kasih Sai, terima kasih karena kamu terus bersedia berdiri di sampingku, bertahan dengan semua kekeras kepalaanku. Aku akan merindukan semua leluconmu yang hambar." Katanya seraya tersenyum kecil. "Dan jangan khawatir Sai, aku akan sering menjengukmu." Katanya setengah berbisik, Naruto segera berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari pemakaman. Dia ingin pulang, menyendiri dan berusaha untuk menerima semua ini dengan ikhlas.

.

.

.

Beberapa minggu berlalu setelahnya, warna rambut Naruto sudah kembali ke warna naturalnya, pirang keemasan. Selain itu, warna kulitnya juga sudah kembali putih, Naruto memotong rambutnya sebatas bahu, ingin mencoba suasana baru katanya.

Suara sepatu high heel Naruto bergema sepanjang lorong, dia baru saja mendapat kabar jika dirinya dipindah tugaskan ke bagian administrasi. Itu berarti dia tidak diijinkan untuk terjun kembali ke lapangan, dan hanya ditugaskan untuk menganalisis informasi dan membantu inteligen lain dari kantor pusat.

"Apa maksud semua ini paman?" teriak Naruto, menyerobot masuk ke dalam kantor Kakashi tanpa permisi. Dia terlalu marah untuk mengikuti semua prosedur yang ada.

"Kecilkan suaramu Naru, disini aku komandanmu bukan pamanmu!" Perintah Kakashi tegas.

"Aku tidak peduli, aku ingin jawaban." Sergah Naruto sengit. "Kenapa aku dipindahkan ke kantor pusat?"

Kakashi mengambil napas dalam, dia sudah menduga jika keponakannya ini akan marah besar karena hal ini. "Semua ini untuk kebaikanmu, sementara ini kamu akan bertugas di kantor pusat hingga pemberitahuan selanjutnya." Kata Kakashi tenang.

"Kebaikanku?" cibir Naruto. "Apa maksud paman dengan kebaikanku? Kenapa kalian seenaknya saja mengatur kehidupanku?" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Semua ini keputusanku Naru." Naruto berbalik untuk melihat ke arah sumber suara. Ternyata Sarutobi yang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan Kakashi dengan beberapa ajudan di belakangnya. Kakashi memberikan hormat, sementara Sarutobi hanya mengangguk kecil. Tanpa harus diperintah, ajudan itu menutup pintu kantor Kakashi, meninggalkannya di dalam untuk memberikan privasi ketiganya bicara.

"Jadi semua ini perintah kakek?" tanya Naruto dengan nada agak keras.

"Ehem, jendral." Potong Kakashi mengingatkan Naruto sementara wanita itu hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dan mendengus kecil.

"Benar, semua itu atas perintahku Naruto." Jawabnya tenang.

"Tapi kenapa kek?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sarutobi memang bukan kakek kandung Naruto. Tapi pria itu mengenal Minato dengan baik, dan menganggapnya seperti putranya sendiri. Karena hal itulah Sarutobi meminta Naruto memanggilnya kakek jika mereka sedang tidak bertugas.

"Kakek mengkhawatirkanmu Naru."

Naruto duduk disamping Sarutobi dan menatap pria tua itu penuh kasih. "Tapi itu pekerjaanku kek, jangan mengurungku di kantor. Aku mohon!"

"Kakek tahu hal itu, tapi kakek juga hanya manusia biasa. Kakek tidak mau kehilangan cucu perempuan kakek yang cantik, wajar jika kakek takut kan?" katanya seraya menepuk dan menggenggam hangat tangan Naruto.

Naruto hanya terdiam, dia tidak mampu membalas perkataan Sarutobi. Bagaimanapun, Naruto juga sangat menyayangi jendral tua ini, sebagai bagian penting dari kehidupannya. Karena keluarga Naruto yang masih hidup hanya tinggal Kurama, Kakashi, Sarutobi, Asuma juga Konohamaru.

"Mengertilah Naru, kakek mohon. Untuk sementara bertahanlah, dan bekerja dibalik meja. Jika saatnya tepat, kakek pasti mengijinkanmu kembali bekerja di lapangan." Kata Sarutobi, dia kembali menepuk lembut tangan Naruto yang berada di genggamannya. "Tolong kabulkan permintaan kakek renta ini!" Pinta Sarutobi agak berlebihan.

"Kakek tua ini seorang jendral besar, tidak renta sama sekali," cibir Naruto seraya menatap Sarutobi dengan memicingkan kedua matanya. "Baiklah, Naru akan kabulkan permintaan kakek, tapi untuk kali ini saja." Lanjutnya dengan membuang napas keras.

"Arigatou," tukas Sarutobi dalam.

Sementara Kakashi hanya bisa diam, mendengarkan pembicaraan diantara keduanya. Dia masih tidak mengerti, bagaimana seorang Sarutobi yang notabennya jendral besar, bisa menanggalkan semua kebesarannya saat menghadapi gadis kecil seperti Naruto. Sebenarnya Naruto terlalu kurang ajar memanggil Sarutobi dengan panggilan kakek pada saat bertugas seperti ini. Tapi apa yang dapat dikata, Sarutobi juga sepertinya malah senang dipanggil seperti itu.

Yang penting semuanya beres, kata Kakashi dalam hati. Dia sendiri akan bingung setengah mati jika harus menghadapi amarah Naruto yang meluap-luap.

.

.

.

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah dalam menjalani pekerjaan barunya. Berkutat seharian dengan semua data administrasi dan komputer. Namun Naruto masih diijinkan untuk berlatih menembak, serta diberi partner yang berbeda untuk mengasah kemampuan bela dirinya. Kadang Kakashi yang menjadi partnernya berlatih, dan itu dijadikan Naruto untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya yang masih tersisa pada pamannya.

"Naruto, kamu menendangku tanpa belas kasih." Protes Kakashi saat Naruto menendang tepat pada ulu hatinya. Kakashi meringis dan mengusap bagian itu dengan perlahan, berharap rasa sakitnya hilang seketika.

"Kita sedang berlatih paman, tentu saja aku harus mengeluarkan semua tenagaku." Jawab Naruto santai, dan mulai membanting Kakashi dengan keras ke atas matras.

"Ayolah... ini sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu. Dan kamu masih marah padaku?"

"Apa maksud paman?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti seraya melayangkan tendangan yang begitu keras pada sisi kiri perut Kakashi, namun bisa ditangkis oleh pria itu dengan mudah.

"Kurasa kamu masih marah karena pemindahan tugasmu, owww!" Teriak Kakashi saat Naruto berhasil melayangkan pukulan pada wajahnya.

"Fokus paman! Apa paman tidak malu kalah dari seorang wanita?" ejek Naruto. Kakashi akhirnya tersulut dan mulai membalas tiap serangan Naruto dengan serius. Naruto tersenyum simpul melihatnya, dengan senang hati dia melayani perlawanan Kakashi yang bertubi-tubi. Hampir satu jam mereka seperti itu, tanpa ada satupun yang mau mengalah. Mereka berdua akhirnya kehabisan tenaga dan berbaring di atas matras dengan napas memburu, sementara keringat mengalir deras dari keduanya.

Seorang tentara muda masuk ke dalam ruang latihan itu, dan mengoyak keheningan yang ada disana. "Ada apa?" tanya Kakashi saat melihat tentara itu masuk dan memberikan hormat.

"Jendral Sarutobi memanggil Anda berdua ke kantornya saat ini juga."

"Baik, kami segera kesana." Jawab Kakashi tegas. Tentara muda itu kembali memberi hormat sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan ruang latihan.

"Kenapa kakek memanggil kita bersama-sama paman?" tanya Naruto bingung, karena tidak biasanya Sarutobi memanggil keduanya secara bersamaan.

"Entahlah, lebih baik kita segera membersihkan diri dan pergi menghadap."

Tanpa banyak bicara mereka segera masuk ke ruang ganti dan membersihkan diri di kamar mandi yang memang ada di setiap ruang ganti. Naruto memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk mengeringkan rambutnya, setelah selesai dia pun bergegas pergi. Dia mengetuk pintu kantor Sarutobi dan mendapati Kakashi sudah duduk di depan meja kerja jendral itu.

Naruto memberi hormat dan segera duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Sarutobi. "Aku memiliki misi untuk kalian berdua." Tukas Sarutobi tanpa panjang lebar. "Misi kalian kali ini, menyusup ke dalam Konoha High School." Katanya begitu serius.

"Apa ada masalah disana jendral?" tanya Kakashi, sementara Sarutobi mengangguk sebelum menjawab dengan nada dalam. "Seorang murid meninggal dunia karena over dosis beberapa bulan yang lalu. Aku ingin kalian menyelidiki hal itu."

"Tapi jendral, bukankah itu tugas polisi?"

"Memang," jawab Sarutobi menatap lurus Kakashi. "Selain hal itu, kalian juga memiliki misi lain."

"Misi lain?" tanya Naruto tertarik.

"Kalian harus menjaga keamanan putra bungsu mentri pertahanan, ada beberapa ancaman mengenai keselamatannya. Karena itu Uchiha-san meminta bantuan untuk menjaga keselamatan putranya."

"Kakek menugaskan kami untuk jadi baby sitter?" tanya Naruto, menanggalkan semua keformalan karena sedikit kesal.

"Lebih tepat jika dikatakan bodyguard," ralat Sarutobi tenang. "Karena itu, Kakashi akan menyamar sebagai guru bahasa Inggris, dan kamu Naruto, kamu akan menyamar sebagai murid."

"Apa?" protes Naruto. "Kenapa aku tidak menjadi guru juga, kenapa harus jadi murid?"

"Wajahmu lebih cocok untuk menjadi murid, dengan menjadi murid kamu akan lebih mudah berbaur untuk mencari informasi." Terang Sarutobi.

"Tapi usiaku sudah dua puluh dua tahun kek, dan aku tidak pernah tahu kehidupan SMA. Aku loncat kelas, ingat?"

"Justru dengan ini, kamu bisa merasakan indahnya masa SMA. Bukan begitu Kakashi?" tanya Sarutobi lebih pada meminta dukungan, sementara Kakashi hanya mengangguk kecil. "Tapi, jika kamu lebih memilih bekerja dibalik meja lebih lama, maka-"

"Aku setuju," potong Naruto cepat dan keras. "Berikan semua informasi untuk mendukung penyamaranku. Aku akan mengerjakan misi ini." Kata Naruto semangat, dia lebih baik menerima pekerjaan ini daripada harus terus berada dibalik meja yang terasa membosankan.

"Bagus," kata Sarutobi. "Asuma akan menjadi penghubung kalian disana. Hanya dia yang tahu mengenai penyamaran ini. Ingat Naru, Kaka, kalian harus mengerjakan semua ini dengan baik. Aku tidak mau mendengar kata gagal. Mengerti?"

"Siap laksanakan jendral," jawab keduanya kompak seraya berdiri dan memberi hormat.

.

.

Satu minggu kemudian disinilah Naruto berada, berdiri tepat di depan gerbang Konoha High School yang berdiri begitu kokoh dan megah. Bunga-bunga sakura berguguran di awal bulan Maret ini, menyambut setiap murid yang melangkahkan kaki untuk menjalani tahun ajaran baru.

Murid-murid KHS diwajibkan untuk tinggal di asrama selama tahun ajaran berlangsung, dan hanya diijinkan pulang saat musim liburan tiba, atau jika ada keadaan mendesak yang mengharuskan mereka untuk pulang. Para muridnya berasal dari kalangan berada, beberapa diantaranya merupakan putra dan putri petinggi negara. Bukan hal mudah untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, karena yang diutamakan adalah kemampuan otak. Jangan harap dengan kekayaan saja mampu memuluskan keinginan murid untuk sekolah disini, karena hal itu sama sekali tidak cukup.

Naruto baru satu hari berada di sekolah ini, berdasarkan pengamatan singkatnya, dia bisa mengetahui jika di KHS terdapat empat kelompok murid. Kelompok ke satu, berisikan putra putri petinggi negara. Kelompok ke dua, berisikan putra putri konglomerat. Kelompok ke tiga berisikan para kutu buku. Dan yang terakhir, adalah kelompok anak-anak terbuang, biasanya mereka selalu menyendiri dan mengerjakan segala sesuatunya seorang diri.

Benar-benar menyedihkan, kata Naruto miris. Pandangannya beralih pada sekelompok siswa yang mulai memasuki kelas. Naruto bisa dengan mudah mengenali Uchiha bungsu, bagaimanapun dia pernah melihatnya di pemakaman Sai, dan foto yang diberikan Sarutobi membantunya untuk mengenali satu persatu murid yang ada di kelas ini.

Sasuke memasuki kelas 3-1 bersama Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba. Sasuke terus melangkah, seolah tuli akan teriakan para siswi yang memanggil namanya sedikit berlebihan, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan histeris. Pandangan mata Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Naruto nampak tidak peduli dengan kedatangan Sasuke dan lebih memilih melihat keluar jendela. Menatap pohon sakura yang mengugurkan kelopak-kelopak bunganya dengan begitu indah.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura saat dia tiba di kursinya.

"Murid baru," jawab Sakura dengan nada tidak suka. "Dia baru masuk kemarin."

"Oh, pantas saja. Kelompok mana?" tanya Neji tertarik.

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura lagi, tidak tertarik.

"Seharusnya dia pintar," sahut Shikamaru. "Karena hanya murid dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata saja yang bisa transfer ke sekolah ini, apalagi di tahun ajaran terakhir."

"Kamu benar," jawab Neji lagi. "Siapa namanya?"

"Kenapa kalian begitu tertarik pada murid baru itu?" dengus Sakura tidak suka. "Seharusnya kemarin kalian tidak bolos, jadi kalian bisa tahu siapa nama murid baru itu."

"Kami suka barang baru Sakura," jawab Kiba tersenyum simpul. Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dan berjalan keluar kelas, tidak lupa menendang meja Naruto begitu keras hingga Naruto tersontak kaget dan balas menatap Sakura yang menatap tajam kearahnya.

"Jangan banyak bertingkah disini!" Desis Sakura tajam. "Atau kamu akan menyesal!" Katanya lalu berlalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam tak bergeming.

Bagus, ini baru hari kedua, dan aku sudah memiliki musuh. Dengus Naruto dalam hati.

.

Bel pelajaran pertama berdering beberapa menit kemudian. Sejarah Jepang, Naruto tersenyum membuka buku tebal yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Dia sudah hapal, tiap koma maupun titik yang ada di dalam buku ini. Dia mendengarkan semua penjelasan Kurenai sensei dengan khidmat.

Ternyata masa SMA tidak seburuk yang aku kira, katanya dalam hati, mencoba untuk menikmati sesuatu yang selama ini belum pernah dia rasakan.

Jam pelajaran pertama pun berlalu dengan cepat, Naruto kembali menatap jadwal pelajarannya. Jam ke dua, adalah olahraga. Naruto segera mengikuti para siswa dan siswi yang lain, menuju loker dan berganti pakaian. Lima belas menit kemudian mereka semua berkumpul di gedung olahraga.

Para siswa dan siswi dipisahkan menjadi dua kelompok. Masing-masing kelompok menempati lapangan yang berbeda. Gay sensei berada di antaranya, meniup pluit dengan kencang dan memerintahkan para murid untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebagai pemanasan. Hanya beberapa siswa dan siswi saja yang mematuhinya, dan nampaknya Gay pun tidak ambil pusing mengenai hal ini.

Gay sensei hanya bisa menghela napas dalam saat mendapati hanya Naruto yang berdiri di lapangan bagian putri. "Sepertinya kamu harus melawanku hari ini, karena kawanmu yang lain tidak tertarik untuk bermain basket." Kata Gay kecewa.

"Tidak masalah sensei," jawab Naruto tenang.

"Bagus, itu namanya semangat masa muda." Gay sensei mengambil dua buah bola basket, memberikan satu untuk lapangan putra dan satu untuk Naruto. "Tim putra bagi menjadi dua kelompok, kalian memiliki waktu selama sepuluh menit untuk tiap permainan." Teriak Gay dari lapangan putri. "Shikamaru, kamu bertindak sebagai wasit!" Para siswi berteriak dan segera berkumpul disisi lapangan putra. Mereka berteriak untuk memberi semangat pada Sasuke cs secara berlebihan. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihatnya. "Dasar remaja," katanya lirih.

"Kamu juga remaja Naru, mau bergabung dengan mereka?" tanya Gay dengan senyum berkilau.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Jawab Naruto dingin. "Kita mulai saja sensei," kata Naruto seraya mendribble bola.

"Ok," teriak Gay mencoba menghalangi setiap gerakan Naruto. Mereka terlalu terhanyut pada permainan mereka sendiri, hingga tidak menyadari jika lapangan putra mulai sepi, karena para pemainnya lebih memilih untuk melihat permainan yang berlangsung di lapangan putri.

"Huwoooo, permainanmu begitu cantik Naru. Berniat bergabung dengan tim basket?" tanya Gay tanpa menutupi rasa kagumnya.

"Arigatou sensei, tapi aku murid tahun ketiga. Ingat?"

"Benar, sayang sekali." Kata Gay kecewa. "Padahal, kamu bisa menjadi penyerang handal."

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil, melompat dan kembali memasukkan bola ke dalam keranjang, bergantung di ring selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan cantik.

Sasuke memicingkan kedua matanya, dia yakin jika pernah bertemu dengan gadis ini sebelumnya. Tapi dimana? Pikirnya berkali-kali. Pikirannya kembali ke saat pemakaman Sai, tepatnya teringat pada sosok wanita muda berambut merah yang terlihat begitu cantik. Berdiri dengan begitu sedih, menatap pusara kakak sepupunya yang meninggal dalam tugas. Mereka memiliki bola mata yang sama. Pikir Sasuke saat melihat bola sapphire mata Naruto.

"Gaara, cari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya. Aku ingin tahu latar belakangnya dengan terperinci!" Perintah Sasuke tegas, sementara Gaara hanya menaikkan sebelas alis, menatap Sasuke dan mengangguk kecil.

"Murid baru itu benar-benar menantangku rupanya," desis Sakura. Wajahnya nampak merah karena marah, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

"Memangnya apa yang dia lakukan Sakura?" Tanya Tenten tidak mengerti.

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya dan menatap Tenten tajam. "Dia menebar pesona Tenten, menarik semua perhatian setiap orang padanya. Apa kamu tidak lihat?"

Tenten hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku rasa dia tidak begi-"

"Jangan membelanya Tenten, atau kamu akan menjadi musuhku!" Ancam Sakura tajam.

"Baiklah, terserah kamu saja Sakura." Kata Tenten lemah.

"Kamu bermain begitu bagus Naru, siapa yang mengajarimu?" Gay terus berusaha memblokir langkah Naruto, napasnya memburu, tersengal-sengal, kewalahan menghadapi Naruto.

"Mendiang ayahku," jawab Naruto tenang. Dengan ringan dia kembali memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang.

Gay berhenti di tempat, menatap sendu Naruto. "Maaf, sensei tidak bermaksud unt-"

"Tidak apa-apa sensei, bukan hal yang buruk jika diingatkan tentang orang yang telah tiada." Potong Naruto santai.

Gay tersenyum, sekilas melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, lalu mengangkat pluitnya ke mulut dan meniupnya lagi dengan keras. "Jam olahraga selesai, kalian boleh berganti pakaian dan kembali ke kelas." Para murid segera keluar dari gedung olahraga dengan cepat.

Begitupun dengan Naruto, dia berjalan dengan cepat menuju loker untuk mengambil baju seragamnya dan segera berganti pakaian. Dia berjalan untuk mendahului kelompok Sasuke dengan acuh, tidak menghiraukan sama sekali tatapan tertarik dari kelima pemuda itu, terutama Sasuke. Naruto hampir saja berhasil melewati kelompok itu, namun Kiba menghalangi jalannya.

"Tolong minggir, anda menghalangi jalan saya." Tegur Naruto sopan.

"Benarkah?" cibir Kiba. "Seharusnya kamu mengatakan permisi saat melewati kami, gadis kecil." Balas Kiba balik menegur.

Dasar bocah tengik, batin Naruto kesal. Namun dia menahannya dan tersenyum paksa. "Permisi, saya mau lewat." Katanya dengan kesopanan dibuat-buat.

"Aku malas bergerak, sebaiknya kamu mencari jalan lain menuju loker, gadis kecil." Sahut Kiba yang sukses menyulut emosi Naruto.

"Minggir," tukas Naruto dingin.

"Wow," gumam Kiba. "Gadis kecil bisa marah rupanya." Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat sifat jahil Kiba. Sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menatap Naruto. "Aku tidak mau minggir, gadis kecil."

"Minggir, atau kamu akan menyesal!" Kata Naruto dengan nada datar namun mengancam.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kamu lakuk-"

Kiba belum selesai bicara, namun perkataannya terputus karena Naruto menginjak kakinya begitu keras hingga Kiba menjerit dan meringis kesakitan. Naruto melirik ke arah Kiba melewati bahunya, mendengus kecil, mengangkat dagunya begitu tinggi dan meninggalkan kelima pemuda itu dengan angkuh. Naruto bisa mendengar tawa Neji, Shikamaru dan Gaara yang bergema sepanjang lorong.

"Kalian akan menyesal jika menjadikan-ku sasaran kejahilan kalian," tukas Naruto lirih.

Setelah berganti pakaian, Naruto segera kembali ke kelas, mengambil selembar uang untuk membeli dua buah roti melon dan sekotak susu di kantin. Setelah menunggu dalam antrian panjang, akhirnya Naruto berhasil mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan membawanya menuju ke perpustakaan. Naruto perlu mengambil beberapa data dari komputer sekolah, dan dia memutuskan untuk mengambilnya melalui komputer yang ada di perpustakaan.

Naruto memakai komputer yang berada di paling ujung, membuka programnya, melihat ke sekeliling dan mulai meretas sistem komputer sekolah. Mencari data yang berhubungan dengan siswi yang meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu. Naruto segera menyimpan semua data yang dia perlukan ke dalam flash disc, dengan cepat menutup program itu. Naruto berjalan diantara rak-rak buku, mengambil sebuah buku tebal berbahasa Jerman dan mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk membacanya. Setelah berkeliling, akhirnya Naruto menemukan tempat yang tenang untuk membaca. Sebuah sudut yang tertutup rak buku yang begitu tinggi, Naruto duduk bersandar, membuka buku itu dan membacanya dalam keheningan, ditemani oleh roti melon dan susu kotak.

"Kamu mau meminjam buku ini?" Tanya wanita penjaga perpustakaan itu, dia menatap Naruto dari balik kacamatanya yang tebal, merasa aneh saat melihat buku yang hendak dipinjam oleh Naruto.

"Ya, saya yakin. Ada masalah sensei?"

"Tidak," jawab penjaga perpustakaan itu tenang. "Hanya saja, tidak biasanya murid meminjam buku science dalam bahasa Jerman," katanya jujur seraya memberikan buku yang hendak dipinjam oleh Naruto setelah memasukkannya ke dalam daftar buku yang dipinjam.

"Arigatou sensei." Ucap Naruto saat menerima buku itu.

"Jangan lupa, kembalikan maksimal dalam waktu satu minggu!" Katanya mengingatkan.

"Hai," jawab Naruto singkat.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kelasnya, dia terlalu asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan hingga lupa waktu. Beruntung, guru pelajaran berikutnya belum datang saat dia tiba di kelas. Dengan cepat Naruto memasukkan buku tebal itu ke dalam tas, dan mengeluarkan buku catatan serta buku pelajaran berikutnya. Naruto menangkap dengan samar pembicaraan beberapa orang murid, dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan berusaha untuk mencuri dengar.

"Kita keluar jam sepuluh malam, kita lewat jalan biasa." Bisik salah satu siswa.

"Ok, malam ini pasti seru. Aku dengar Sasuke akan ikut bertanding malam ini," jawab murid yang lain.

"Deal, ingat jangan sampai tertangkap. Kita akan habis jika tertangkap basah keluar asrama," tukas murid lainnya.

Jadi mereka akan keluar asrama malam ini, dan Sasuke, apa hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Aku harus mencari tahu tentang ini. Batin Naruto. Waktu berjalan begitu lambat, Naruto berusaha membunuhnya dengan membaca buku pelajaran yang ada dihadapannya. Dia bernapas lega saat mendengar bel akhir berbunyi begitu nyaring. Naruto perlu mengatur strategi agar bisa menyelinap dan mengikuti siswa tadi dengan aman.

Naruto mendengar beberapa gerakan dari luar kamar asramanya. Perlahan dia membuka pintu, dan benar saja, beberapa siswi mengendap-endap untuk keluar asrama. Naruto melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam.

Terlalu cepat satu jam, pikir Naruto. Dengan hati-hati dia mengikuti para siswi itu, dan akhirnya bersembunyi di semak-semak tak jauh dari mereka. Para siswi itu keluar asrama dengan berjalan melewati saluran air yang sudah tidak terpakai.

Senyum terukir di mulut Naruto saat dia mendapati semakin banyak banyak siswa dan siswi menyelinap keluar melalui saluran air itu. "Dasar murid-murid nakal." Saat suasana mulai sepi, Naruto pun mulai masuk ke saluran air itu, berjalan melewati lorong yang gelap juga lembab. Naruto memakai bantuan telpon genggamnya untuk memberikan sedikit penerangan.

Naruto menaiki sebuah tangga besi, menggeser penutup saluran air yang ternyata terhubung dengan jalan raya yang berada beberapa blok dari Konoha High School. Naruto bisa mendengar dengungan suara mesin mobil dari kejauhan. Dia berjalan dengan cepat untuk menuju ke sana. Dan ternyata benar, disana berkumpul para murid Konoha High School, beberapa orang siswa berada di mobil sport sementara para siswi berpakaian minim dan berteriak-teriak memberi dukungan. Naruto menyipitkan mata, dia bisa mengenali Sasuke yang duduk dibalik kemudi mobil sport berwarna hitam dengan list merah di kanan kirinya.

"Jadi disini kalian bermain," kata Naruto lirih. "Dasar remaja nakal, kalian harus aku hukum." Naruto tersenyum begitu menakutkan, dia lalu berjalan kembali menuju sekolah melalui jalan yang sama. Naruto menghubungi Kakashi, memintanya untuk mengantarkan sebuah gembok yang cukup besar.

"Kamu perlu gembok untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak tanya paman, tolong siapkan saja. Dan temui aku di depan gerbang sekolah lima belas menit lagi." Jawab Naruto menutup pembicaraan mereka.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Kakashi menunggu Naruto di depan gerbang dengan tidak sabar. Kakashi bernapas lega saat melihat Naruto berlari kearahnya.

"Mana gembok yang aku minta paman?" tanya Naruto cepat.

"Ini," Kakashi memberikan gembok itu melalui celah pagar sekolah. "Tapi untuk apa Naru?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya paman, tapi nanti. Sekarang paman pulang saja!" Kata Naruto tegas dan berlari untuk kembali menuju saluran air. Naruto memasang gembok itu pada pintu teralis saluran air, dan menatap hasil kerjanya dengan bangga.

"Rasanya aku ingin melihat air muka kalian saat mendapati pintu saluran air ini terkunci." Katanya dengan seringai licik. "Selamat menikmati malam yang panjang, bocah-bocah nakal!" Naruto pun berjalan kembali menuju asrama untuk beristirahat, tidur dengan nyenyak, menunggu pagi yang cerah.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you yah untuk semua yg bersedia ngasih review dan dukungan. Bener2 nggak nyangka, bisa dapet respon seperti itu. And sorry kalau kurang greget. Coz, I'm FemNaru lover kay. Karena itu author mengkhususkan diri u/ tulis fiction FemNaru. **

**Terus mengenai nama Naruto yg sering kali author potong jadi Naru. Ok, author balikin lagi. Menurut minna gimana, lebih cute mana panggilan untuk FemNaru, dipanggil lengkap or dipotong jadi Naru? Mohon pendapatnya, voting dibuka untuk empat hari kedepan. Pilihan paling banyak akan author gunakan untuk panggilan chara Naruto selanjutnya.**

**Typo yang bertebaran, adalah kekurang telitian author, gomen ne. Author akan coba lebih teliti lagi ke depannya. Yang mau jadi beta readers? #BolehJuga (: **

**#KissAndHugDariAuthorGaje Untuk semua silent readers, special untuk yang bersedia review. Maaf nggak balas satu persatu, kalau dibales pasti jawabannya Gaje...**

**Here We Go.**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T (kalau memang ada bagian rated M, nanti author buat terpisah)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Under Cover**

**Chapter 2 : I Know What You Did**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Saat ini sinar rembulan mulai memudar, udara musim semi masih sedikit menusuk pada dini hari dan mulai berubah menjadi embun, namun tidak ada satu pun diantara para murid yang melanggar peraturan itu berpikir untuk beranjak pergi, kembali ke asrama. Mereka terlalu larut dalam euforia, kegembiraan yang sebenarnya semu, mereka merayakan kemenangan Sasuke dalam merebut gelar raja jalanan malam ini. Hebat, keren, dan mengagumkan, itu pikir mereka saat Sasuke berhasil menyalip pada tikungan akhir dan memenangkan balap mobil liar melawan siswa Sunagakure malam ini.

"Sepertinya kita harus segera kembali Suke, sudah jam tiga pagi," tukas Shikamaru melirik ke jam tangan sport hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Cepat sekali," keluh Kiba. Sasuke segera memberikan kunci mobil Bugatti Veyron warna hitam metalik dengan list merah di sisi kanan dan kirinya pada seorang pria muda yang dia percaya menangani mobil sportnya itu. Memintanya untuk membawa kembali ke garasi pribadi milik Sasuke untuk disimpan dan diperiksa secara menyeluruh esok hari. Sasuke segera berbalik menghadap kawan-kawannya setelah sang mekanik membawa pergi mobil sport kesayangannya itu.

"Kumpulkan yang lain, kita kembali ke asrama." Tukas Sasuke datar. Setelah itu mereka semua segera berjalan melalui jalan yang sama untuk kembali ke asrama. Sesekali terdengar kikikan dari beberapa siswi yang masih saja membahas kemenangan Sasuke malam ini.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sasuke saat beberapa murid berhenti berjalan tepat di depan pintu teralis besi.

"Pintunya digembok dari luar," terang salah satu siswa dengan nada suara panik.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Neji seraya berjalan ke arahnya, dia mendorong pintu dan meneguk air ludah saat mendapati ada sebuah gembok yang tergantung pada pintu teralis itu. "Seseorang menggembok pintu ini Suke." Kata Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Kiba mengumpat dan menendang pintu teralis itu dengan keras. "Brengsek!"

Udara disekitar mereka menjadi tegang seketika, raut wajah para murid itu berubah kaku dan pucat. Mereka terlalu ngeri saat memikirkan hukuman yang akan diberikan pada mereka jika tertangkap basah keluar asrama tanpa ijin, apalagi beberapa diantara mereka berbau alkohol karena minuman yang mereka tenggak.

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi sorot matanya berkilat marah. Dengan rahang yang mengeras, dia berjalan mendekati Neji dan menatap gembok yang terpasang kokoh pada bagian luar pintu teralis. "Kita tidak mungkin memanjat melewati tembok luar, ada wanita bersama kita." Tukas Sasuke.

"Benar," Neji menyetujui. "Tembok itu terlalu tinggi untuk wanita, lagipula terlalu memakan banyak waktu untuk berjalan kesana. Aku takut jika pengawas menemukan kita."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Kiba merinding ngeri.

"Aku perlu jepit rambut," tukas Shikamaru mengagetkan semua orang yang berada di lorong saluran air itu.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Neji mengernyit heran.

Shikamaru berdecak dan menjawab santai. "Membuka gembok itu tentu saja." Katanya seraya menunjuk ke arah pintu yang tergembok.

"Kamu bisa?" Tanya Kiba serius dan penuh harap.

"Entahlah," jawab Shikamaru tidak yakin. "Setidaknya kita harus mencoba, aku pernah melihatnya di serial drama detective." katanya lagi yang sesaat terdiam untuk menarik napas panjang. "Jadi, apa ada yang memakai jepit rambut?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Shikamaru dan menyodorkan jepit rambut berwarna hitam yang dipakainya. "Apa ini bisa dipakai?" Tanyanya penuh harap. Shikamaru menerima jepit rambut itu, menimang-nimang dan menjawab. "Sepertinya bisa," dia lalu membengkokkan jepit rambut milik Sakura hingga menyerupai sebuah tusuk konde mini. "Aku memerlukan satu jepit lagi."

"Ini," sodor Tenten memberikan jepit rambutnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shikamaru segera bekerja. Memasukkan kedua jepit rambut itu dan mencoba membuka gembok pintu. Kesunyian menyergap seketika saat Shikamaru mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Mereka khawatir, cemas dan terlalu takut saat ini. Sepuluh menit berlalu dengan cepat, tapi Shikamaru masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberhasilan.

"Bagaimana ini?" Bisik beberapa murid yang mulai panik. Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, sudah hampir jam empat pagi. Itu berarti mereka hanya mempunyai kurang dari sepuluh menit untuk kembali masuk ke asrama. Karena tepat pukul empat pagi, para penjaga asrama akan berkeliling untuk memeriksa keadaan dan berganti shift setelahnya.

"Ah, berhasil." Seru Shikamaru. Perlahan dia pun membuka pintu teralis yang berderit karena engselnya kurang minyak.

Para remaja itu terpekik senang, namun segera disadarkan oleh Gaara. "Cepat kita pergi dari sini! Sebentar lagi penjaga akan berkeliling." Katanya penuh penekanan. Tanpa banyak bicara mereka pun segera keluar dari saluran air itu menuju asrama untuk sejenak beristirahat di kamar masing-masing.

Kiba menjadi pengawas keadaan saat murid-murid yang lain mengendap-endap masuk ke dalam asrama. Matanya menatap tajam sekeliling, telinganya dia pasang untuk mendengar jika ada pergerakan yang mencurigakan. Setelah semua orang masuk, dia pun dengan cepat mengikuti langkah mereka masuk ke dalam asrama.

Keesokan harinya suasana kelas lebih ribut dari biasanya. Naruto berjalan memasuki kelas dengan tenang padahal hatinya bersorak gembira, bahkan jika saja bisa, niscaya dia sudah berguling-guling karena bahagia saat mendengar pembicaraan salah satu siswi yang menceritakan ketakutan para murid karena ada yang telah menggembok pintu teralis saluran air tadi malam.

"Coba bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika kami masih ada di dalam saluran air itu saat para penjaga berkeliling sekolah." Tukas salah satu siswi dengan mimik wajah yang ketakutan.

"Kalian mungkin akan diskors, yang terparah mungkin akan dikeluarkan." Sahut siswi satunya lagi.

'Mereka benar-benar beruntung bisa keluar dari saluran air itu,' batin Naruto yang saat ini sudah duduk manis dibangkunya, membuka buku pegangan jam pelajaran pertama dan berpura-pura membaca isinya. Padahal telinganya dia pasang untuk mencuri dengar percakapan beberapa murid lain mengenai kejadian dini hari tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian telinga Naruto bisa menangkap dengan jelas teriakan-teriakan para siswi yang mengelu-elukan nama Sasuke. 'Apa bagusnya pantat ayam itu?' Batin Naruto tidak mengerti, sementara matanya masih terfokus pada buku Literatur Kuno. Sekolah-sekolah di Jepang memang dibebaskan untuk meramu sendiri kurikulum yang diterapkan. Namun mereka tetap memiliki standar mata pelajaran yang sama, yaitu Matematika, Bahasa Jepang, Bahasa Inggris, Science, Sports, Penjas, Sejarah, Intergrated Course, Home Room serta Kesenian dan Keterampilan.

Sasuke cs masuk ke dalam kelas dengan kepala tegak, melangkah dengan angkuh seolah-olah dunia berada di bawah kaki mereka. Sasuke terus melangkah dengan mantap, menulikan telinga saat para siswi memanggil namanya dan menyapa dengan gerakan menggoda yang terlalu berlebihan. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun duduk di kursi masing-masing.

Tidak lama berselang, bel jam pelajaran pertama pun berbunyi. Suasana kelas mendadak hening saat Asuma sensei masuk dengan membawa beberapa buku literatur kuno. "Ohayou," sapanya penuh wibawa.

"Ohayou," jawab para murid kompak.

Asuma meraih buku absen dan mulai mengabsen murid satu persatu. Matanya sedikit lama menatap Naruto dan dia pun tersenyum kecil ke gadis itu. Setelah selesai mengabsen, Asuma pun segera memulai pelajarannya.

Matahari semakin meninggi saat Asuma meninggalkan kelas, tepat beberapa detik setelah bel jam pelajaran pertama selesai. Para murid memiliki waktu selama lima belas menit, mempersiapkan segala sesuatu untuk jam pelajaran ke dua. Dan setelahnya, waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Saat ini sudah masuk jam istirahat, Naruto memasukkan buku science-nya ke dalam tas. Meregangkan otot-otot tangan dan leher yang terasa kaku.

"Sasuke-kun, tolong terima bento milikku!" Teriak seorang siswi penuh harap yang menyebabkan suasana kelas kembali gaduh. Beberapa siswi berdesakkan di depan meja Sasuke, saling berebut agar bento mereka diterima oleh sang pujaan hati. Naruto mendengus kecil dan menjerit dalam hati. 'Remaja sekarang benar-benar berani. Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita bisa dengan mudah mengungkapkan perhatiannya pada pria yang disukai?' Katanya merinding ngeri. Naruto kembali menghela napas dalam dan termenung dalam lamunannya. 'Apa itu rahasianya, bertindak agresif? Ah, mungkin aku harus agresif agar Dei-kun mau melihatku.' Batinnya lagi penuh sesal.

"Belikan kami makan siang!" Suara baritone itu membangunkan Naruto dari lamunanya. Suara dalam dengan nada memerintah yang begitu jelas. Naruto menengadah, menatap balik Gaara yang menjulang di hadapannya dengan berani.

"Maaf?" Tanya Naruto dengan suara dingin dan datar.

"Aku tidak sangka, selain bodoh, kamu juga bermasalah dengan pendengaran." Cibir Gaara yang sukses membuat Naruto menggertakan gigi dengan keras. Gaara segera duduk di meja Naruto, mengangkat dagu gadis itu dan berbisik tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Belikan kami makan siang!"

Naruto menepis tangan Gaara dengan keras, berdiri dan segera merapikan roknya. "Minggir!" Kata Naruto agak keras, cukup untuk menarik perhatian tiap murid yang masih berada di dalam kelas ke arahnya. Para siswi yang berada di meja Sasuke saling berbisik, dan menatap Naruto tidak suka.

"Ini daftar makanan yang harus kamu beli," kata Gaara yang menyodorkan secarik kertas berisi daftar belanjaan kepada gadis itu. "Cepat kembali, aku sudah lapar!" Naruto mengambil daftar belanjaan, dan merobeknya menjadi potongan kecil tepat di hadapan Gaara. Naruto menyeringai, menarik dasi Gaara dan merapihkannya hingga Gaara terperanjat dibuatnya. "Tuhan memberikan kita sepasang kaki untuk berjalan Sabaku-san, dan sebaiknya anda menggunakannya dengan baik." Desis Naruto begitu manis.

"Kamu berani melawan perintahku?"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya dan menggeleng pelan. "Kedua kaki anda begitu sehat, dan saya rasa, anda mampu untuk berjalan ke kantin seorang diri, tanpa harus meminta bantuan orang lain untuk membelikan semua kebutuhan anda, bukan?" Sahut Naruto dengan kesopanan yang dibuat-buat.

Gaara menggeram, menahan marah dan menggebrak meja begitu keras. "Aku tidak meminta bantuan, aku memerintahmu." Katanya kasar.

"Dan siapa anda, berani sekali memerintahku?" Sergah Naruto begitu tenang, menyebabkan amarah Gaara semakin meluap karenanya. Gaara yang merasa direndahkan oleh Naruto, akhirnya melayangkan sebuah tinju namun berhasil ditangkap dengan mudah, Naruto memelintir tangan kanan Gaara ke belakang hingga pria itu meringis kesakitan. "Sebaiknya tahan emosi anda Sabaku-san, sikap kasar bukan cara seorang gentleman!" Bisik Naruto tepat di telinga kanan Gaara, dihentakannya tubuh Gaara dengan keras hingga terjatuh. Dengan santai Naruto melenggang pergi, meninggalkan tatapan syok para murid yang menjadi saksi tindakan nekad-nya yang sudah berani melawan Gaara.

"Bubar!" Sasuke memberikan perintah dengan tegas, begitu dingin dan tajam. Setiap murid terkecuali teman dekatnya segera membubarkan diri, menghambur keluar kelas, tanpa harus diperintah dua kali.

"Kamu nyaris memukul wanita, apa yang ada di pikiranmu?" Tanya Neji yang berdiri di dekat Gaara.

"Dia bukan wanita, dia siluman rubah." Desis Gaara tajam, sementara Kiba mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Dia tetap wanita," tukas Shikamaru datar. "Bagaimana jika pukulanmu tadi mengenainya?"

"Tapi dia baik-baik saja Shika, dia bahkan bisa membalas Gaara." Bela Kiba yang merasa nasibnya sama seperti pria berambut merah itu. "Kalian ingat, saat Naruto menginjakku dengan keras kemarin? Rasanya bagai diinjak seekor gajah." Tukas Kiba berlebihan, Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya bisa mendengus kecil, tanpa ada rasa simpati sedikit pun terhadap Kiba.

"Itu benar," kata Kiba lagi saat melihat kawan-kawannya itu berjalan meninggalkannya. "Kalian baru percaya jika sudah merasakannya sendiri."

"Hah, tapi dengan perlawanan seperti itu, membuat semuanya menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Bukan begitu?" Tanya Shikamaru tenang. Sementara keempat lainnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

Gaara segera berjalan mengikuti Sasuke, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun. Langkahnya terhenti saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Aku ingin informasi tentang si blonde itu malam ini juga, Gaara." Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan mengusahakannya Suke."

Di tempat lain, Naruto terus berjalan menyelusuri lorong sekolah dengan cepat menuju belakang gudang sekolah. Kakashi memintanya untuk menemuinya di sana saat jam istirahat. "Mana dia?" Naruto terus berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu Kakashi, sudah hampir dua puluh menit dia menunggu, tapi Kakashi sama sekali belum menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa aku terlambat?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh paman!" Sahut Naruto ketus, dia berdiri, berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam Kakashi yang berjalan tanpa beban ke arahnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dulu Naruto, gomen ne." Katanya seraya mengangguk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Terserah, jadi paman dapat informasi apa?" Tanya Naruto to the point.

"Ini," kata Kakashi menyerahkan sebuah agenda kecil bersampul kulit berwarna coklat kepada Naruto. "Di dalamnya tertulis lengkap kebiasaan dan teman-teman siswi itu."

"Sepertinya dia berteman dengan anak-anak nakal," tukas Naruto saat membaca isi dari buku agenda yang diberikan Kakashi. "Dan mereka bukan murid dari sekolah ini?" Tanya Naruto, mendongak menatap heran Kakashi.

"Benar, akan sulit untuk kita memata-matai siswa dari sekolah lain itu." jawab Kakashi. "Aku rasa ini sudah diluar tanggung jawab kita. Aku akan laporkan ini pada Sarutobi-san. Jadi kita akan fokus untuk menjaga Sasuke saja."

"Paman bercanda?" Teriak Naruto. "Kita sudah sejauh ini, melepas kasus ini berarti menjadikan kita sebagai baby sitter pemuda brengsek itu?"

"Jaga ucapanmu Naruto!"

"Itu memang benar paman, Sasuke dan kawan-kawannya hanya sekelompok pemuda brengsek yang menyebalkan." Cibir Naruto kesal. "Paman tahu apa yang mereka lakukan setiap tengah malam?"

"Apa?"

"Mereka keluar asrama, untuk balapan liar." Teriak Naruto lagi.

"Itu gejolak masa muda, biarkan saja. Yang penting mereka baik-baik saja, bukan begitu?" Kata Kakashi dengan entengnya, membuat Naruto mendelik kesal dan menggeram marah.

"Itu bukan gejolak masa muda paman, itu sudah masuk kenakalan remaja!"

"Dan tugas kita untuk melindunginya, melindungi Sasuke."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa melepaskan kasus kematian siswi itu paman, dan tolong jangan katakan tentang laporan ini pada kakek. Beri aku waktu untuk menyelidiki lebih dalam, kumohon!" Katanya menatap sendu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu," kata Kakashi yang mulai terpengaruh oleh tatapan sendu Naruto. "Baiklah, satu bulan, tidak lebih. Dan jika terlalu beresiko, paman minta kamu segera menarik diri!"

"Siap laksanakan komandan!"

"Pergilah Naruto, masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuk makan siang."

"Ok, jaa."

Naruto melangkah pergi, perutnya sudah berbunyi karena lapar. 'Semoga masih ada roti melon!' Doanya dalam hati.

"Kamu berani melawanku hah?"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar suara tajam dan bunyi pukulan serta ringisan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Naruto berlari mencari asal suara itu, dan menemukan lima orang siswa disana. Tiga diantaranya duduk bersimpuh dengan raut muka takut.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Pertanyaan Naruto dengan suara tinggi membuat kelima siswa itu menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan ikut campur!" Sahut salah satu siswa. Naruto berjalan semakin mendekat, dua orang siswa memasang ancang-ancang dan berteriak marah. "Pergi, atau kamu akan menyesal. Dasar cebol!"

Mulut Naruto membuka seketika saat mendengarnya. 'Cebol? Dia mengataiku cebol? Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!' Naruto terus berjalan dengan aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Dengar cebol, lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini! Sebelum kami melakukan hal yang sama padamu!"

Urat-urat kemarahan pada pelipis Naruto semakin menggurat nyata, saat panggilan terlarang itu kembali dilayangkan padanya. "Apa katamu?"

Kedua siswa itu menyeringai. "Cebol!" Kata mereka kompak.

Naruto menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan diri. Tidak lucu jika dia terpancing hasutan pemuda tanggung yang berdiri di hadapannya ini. Naruto melirik ke arah tiga siswa yang masih duduk, dengan kepala menunduk dalam dan diam membisu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Naruto setenang mungkin, sementara jarinya menunjuk pada ketiga siswa itu.

"Bukan urusanmu cebol! Dengar, kami tidak suka berurusan dengan wanita, tapi jika kamu terus ikut campur, kami tidak akan segan untuk menghajarmu juga!"

Alis mata Naruto naik saat mendengar pernyataan siswa itu, akhirnya dia mendengus dan tertawa karenanya.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kalian yang lucu," jawab Naruto santai. "Lepaskan mereka, aku tidak mau ada kekerasan disini."

"Brengsek!" Teriak salah satu siswa dan melayangkan tinju ke arah Naruto. Dengan gesit Naruto menghindar dan memukul perut hingga siswa itu tersungkur pingsan.

"Kurang ajar, berani sekali kamu memukul temanku." Teriak siswa lainnya, tidak terima Naruto memukul pingsan temannya. Dia memberikan tendangan yang diarahkan pada rahang kiri Naruto, namun Naruto mampu menangkis dengan ringan. Menahan kaki siswa itu beberapa saat di udara, dan menghempaskannya keras.

Siswa itu kembali bangkit dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Naruto. Lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil menangkisnya, meraih bahu siswa itu dan membantingnya hingga menyebabkan debaman keras. "Berhenti mengganggu mereka, atau kalian akan menyesal!" Naruto memberikan ancaman yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk merinding. Siswa itu segera berdiri dan membopong temannya yang masih terkapar tidak sadarkan diri.

Ketiga siswa yang menyaksikannya hanya bisa melihat dengan takjub. Ini kejadian langka saat seorang siswi bertubuh kecil, mampu merobohkan siswa yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih besar dan lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat ketiganya hanya menatap kearahnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Ketiganya hanya bisa mengangguk kecil. Naruto berjongkok dan memeriksa wajah ketiganya. "Kalian harus segera mengobati luka kalian ini." Katanya saat melihat lebam yang mulai membiru di wajah ketiga siswa itu.

"Maaf, boleh kami tahu namamu?" Tanya seorang siswa, dengan perawakan agak gemuk.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku!"

"Aku Choji," jawab siswa gemuk itu. "Ini temanku, Rock Lee dan Shino. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami."

"Sama-sama," jawab Naruto tulus. Dia segera berdiri dan membersihkan debu dari lututnya.

"Naruto-san, kamu benar-benar keren." Teriak Lee. "Andai aku bisa berkelahi sepertimu, mungkin kami tidak akan menjadi sasaran pukulan mereka terus menerus."

"Apakah hal ini sering terjadi?"

Choji, Lee dan Shino mengangguk. "Mereka sering kali meminta uang pada kami, dan mereka akan memukuli kami jika kami menolak." Jawab Choji lirih.

"Kalian tidak laporkan perbuatan mereka pada guru?"

"Mereka mengancam kami, perlakuan mereka hanya akan bertambah parah jika kami melaporkannya." Sahut Shino.

"Bagaimana reaksi guru saat melihat lebam di wajah kalian?" Naruto menatap ketiganya heran.

"Kami menutupi lebam dengan make up," jawab Lee dengan seringaian lebar.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kamu mengajari kami bela diri." Kata Shino penuh harap, Choji dan Lee melirik ke arah Shino sebelum akhirnya menatap Naruto dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kalian bisa belajar bela diri di dojo, kenapa harus padaku?"

"Kami mohon!" Jawab ketiganya kompak.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lebih baik kalian mendaftar di dojo saja. Aku harus pergi, dan kalian cepat kembali ke kelas, sebentar lagi jam istirahat selesai."

"Kami mohon kaichou!" Ratap ketiganya lagi.

"Kaichou? Kalian pikir aku ketua gangster? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu!" Protes Naruto.

"Kaichou, tolong ajari kami bela diri!" Mohon ketiganya lagi, dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menyatu di depan dada.

Naruto segera berpikir keras sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Kalian kelas berapa?"

"Kelas 2."

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi pelatih kalian. Tapi dengan syarat."

"Apapun akan kami lakukan," sahut ketiganya penuh semangat.

"Kalian harus merahasiakan hal ini dari siapapun, dan jika aku memerlukan bantuan kalian, kalian harus bersedia membantuku tanpa banyak bertanya. Mengerti?"

"Baik, kami mengerti. Kapan kita bisa mulai berlatih?"

"Besok temui aku di perpustakaan, kita akan membicarakannya disana."

"Arigatou kaichou," teriak ketiganya lagi. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pasrah mendengar panggilan baru untuknya.

"Ok, lebih baik kalian obati luka kalian, dan segera kembali ke kelas!" Naruto berbalik dan segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Kaichou huh?"

Naruto berdiri mematung saat mendengar suara familier itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu? Kamu menguping?"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menatap Naruto acuh. "Kalian bicara sangat keras, wajar jika aku mendengar pembicaraan kalian, bukan begitu?" Kata Sasuke dengan sinis.

"Kamu mengikutiku?"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri nona!" Cibir Sasuke tajam. "Untuk apa aku mengikutimu?"

"Entahlah, hanya kamu yang bisa menjawabnya." Sahut Naruto tidak kalah sinis.

"Tenang, rahasiamu itu akan aman. Tapi, tentu dengan syarat."

"Rahasia? Apa maksudmu rahasia?" Naruto berpura-pura tidak mengerti dan bersikap begitu tenang.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, **Kaichou**!" Kata Sasuke penuh penekanan pada kata kaichou.

"Apa maumu?"

"Belum kupikirkan, tapi aku akan segera memberitahumu jika aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

"Dengar, jika keinginamu itu melanggar norma, maka a-"

"Sudah kubilang jangan terlalu percaya diri!" Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana seragamnya dan mendengus. "Aku hanya tertarik pada wanita yang lebih tua." Katanya santai.

Perkataan Sasuke itu entah kenapa bagaikan bom yang meledak untuk Naruto. 'Gila,' pikirnya ngeri. 'Aku kan memang lebih tua darinya. Bagaimana kalau dia tertarik padaku,' Naruto mulai cemas dan gugup. 'Tenang Naruto, saat ini dia mengira jika aku seumuran dengannya. Karena itu, seharusnya semua ini aman.'

"Aku harap persyaratanmu itu tidak aneh Sasuke, dan jika keinginanmu tidak masuk akal, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menghajarmu agar tutup mulut!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Kamu terlalu berani nona! Aku jadi penasaran dimana kamu meletakkan semua keberanianmu itu?" Katanya takjub. "Mana telpon genggammu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku akan menghubungimu jika aku sudah mendapat apa yang ingin kamu lakukan untukku."

Dengan enggan Naruto memberikan telpon genggamnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke memanggil no pribadinya lewat telpon genggam Naruto. "Aku sudah menyimpan no telpon genggammu, dan aku juga menyimpan no pribadiku pada telpon genggammu." Naruto menerima telpon genggamnya dengan memicingkan kedua matanya. "Jangan coba-coba untuk tidak mengangkat telpon dariku, atau-"

"Aku mengerti," potong Naruto cepat. "Kalau sudah selesai aku mau kembali ke kelas."

"Hn."

Naruto terus mengutuk dalam hati, kenapa harus Sasuke yang melihatnya tadi. 'Kenapa aku merasa jika kehidupanku yang tenang akan segera terusik?'

Sementara itu, Sasuke yang mengekor di belakang Naruto hanya bisa mengamini keberuntungannya saat ini. Selepas jam makan siang, dia segera pergi untuk menghindari Sakura yang terus saja menempel padanya tanpa tahu malu. Hingga akhirnya dia menemukan tempat yang tenang di dekat taman belakang sekolah. Tempat dimana pohon sakura terbesar berdiri begitu kokoh dan cantik karena sedang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya. Sasuke hendak kembali ke kelas saat dia tidak sengaja mendengar pertengkaran Naruto. Awalnya dia mau membantu Naruto, namun matanya hanya bisa menatap tak percaya saat Naruto dengan mudah menumbangkan salah satu siswa dan membanting siswa lainnya.

Neji langsung bersiul saat melihat Sasuke berjalan tepat di belakang Naruto. "Wah, wah, wah, ada apa ini? Kenapa sang pangeran bisa berjalan hampir bersamaan dengan gunung es?"

"Pangeran kita juga gunung es Neji," sahut Shikamaru mengingatkan. Setelah berbicara seperti itu, Shikamaru menguap lebar dan segera tertidur kembali dengan tangan terlipat di atas meja untuk dijadikan bantalan kepala.

"Kamu dari mana Suke?" Tanya Gaara.

"Hn."

"Itu bukan jawaban." Tegur Gaara yang terkadang kesal dengan sikap Sasuke.

"Sakura terus mencarimu."

"Itu urusan dia Neji," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura keras. Dia baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas dengan Tenten yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tenten segera duduk di kursinya sementara Sakura terus berjalan ke meja Sasuke. "Kamu kemana saja, aku mencarimu dari tadi." Sakura setengah merengek, berpose imut untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke, tapi sayang karena sepertinya Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik melayaninya.

"Pergi ke tempatmu Sakura, jangan membuatku muak!"

Sakura membatu saat mendengar suara Sasuke yang begitu tajam dan dingin. Rasanya dia ingin bumi terbelah dan menelannya bulat-bulat karena malu. Perlahan Sakura mundur dan segera duduk di kursinya.

"Perkataanmu terlalu kasar Suke!"

"Hn."

Neji lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan Kiba?"

"Lihat," Kiba memberikan catatannya pada Gaara dan tersenyum lebar.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Gaara dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ini daftar untuk menjahili Naruto." Jawab Kiba bangga.

"Sebanyak ini?"

Kiba mengangguk antusias dan mengangkat jempol kanannya tinggi. "Ini daftar pertamaku." Secepat kilat Kiba melemparkan sebuah penghapus papan tulis ke arah belakang kepala Naruto. Namun sial, lemparannya meleset karena Naruto tidak sengaja menunduk untuk mengambil pensilnya yang terjatuh.

"Arghhhh, sial." Gerutu Kiba. "Dia seperti memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya."

"Itu tidak mungkin Kiba," Neji terkekeh saat melihat kelakuan Kiba yang terlihat begitu putus asa saat ini. "Kurasa dia hanya beruntung."

Gaara menjentikkan jarinya di hadapan wajah Sasuke. "Sepertinya sang pangeran mulai terbius oleh pesona murid baru." Gaara tertawa mengejek, sementara Sasuke hanya membisu.

"Tapi, Sasuke kan menyukai wanita yang lebih tua. Bukan begitu Suke?"

"Setiap orang bisa berubah Kiba, termasuk teman kita ini." Sahut Neji yang menepuk bahu kanan Sasuke dengan ringan. Merasa mendapat tatapan dari arah belakang, Naruto pun menengok ke arah Sasuke cs, pandangan mata mereka bertemu untuk sekian detik, sebelum akhirnya Naruto mendelik dan membuang muka tidak suka.

"Lihat! Dia bahkan bisa tahu saat kita membicarakannya."

"Itu karena suaramu terlalu keras Kiba." Gaara mencemooh, kedua tangannya disilangkan, kepalanya miring saat dia mengamati Naruto dari belakang penuh selidik.

Skip Time :

Setelah selesai makan malam, Sasuke cs segera beranjak menuju kamar pribadi Sasuke yang luas. Gaara memberikan amplop manila coklat pada Sasuke dan segera duduk di samping Neji dengan santai.

Sasuke membuka amplop itu dan mengernyit heran. "Hanya ini?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Hanya itu, tidak ada informasi lain." Katanya sedikit kecewa.

"Disini tidak disebutkan asal sekolah Naruto sebelumnya, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke yang semakin heran.

"Jujur saja Suke, aku juga heran." Sahut Gaara.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Sasuke memberikan isi dari amplop manila itu pada Neji dan mulai menyeruput air teh hijau panasnya.

"Namikaze Naruto, delapan belas tahun, anak ke dua," Neji membaca laporan itu dengan lirih. "Kedua orang tuanya sudah meninggal?"

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba langsung mendekati Neji saat dia membacakan laporan tentang orang tua Naruto. "Mana?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku tidak membacanya tadi." Katanya lagi.

"Aku juga tidak membaca laporan itu sampai habis," aku Gaara.

"Jadi Naruto yatim piatu."

"Kenapa Kiba, menyesal sudah membuat list untuk menjahilinya?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bu-bukan begitu." Kiba menjawab agak terbata, di dengar dari nada bicaranya saja sudah bisa dipastikan jika dia menyesal.

"Dia memiliki kakak laki-laki yang menetap di Washington." Lanjut Neji terus membaca laporan itu penuh minat. "Gaara apa hanya ini laporannya, tidak ada riwayat hidup?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepala. "Itu adalah laporan yang berhasil anak buahku retas dari arsip sekolah. Sepertinya tidak ada yang lainnya lagi."

"Naruto benar-benar misterius," sahut Shikamaru dengan mimik muka serius. "Menurutmu apa tidak aneh, pihak sekolah seolah-olah menutupi jati diri Naruto yang sebenarnya."

"Itu bisa terjadi Shika, jika murid itu termasuk ke dalam golongan penting." Gaara menimpali dengan tenang.

"Aku akan mengawasi pergerakannya," tukas Sasuke santai.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya keempatnya kompak.

"Aku akan memasang kamera di kamar Naruto."

"Hentai!" Teriak keempatnya, sementara Sasuke hanya menyeringai kecil menanggapinya.

"Lalu Sasuke, mengenai orang yang sudah menggembok pintu saluran air itu bagaimana? Apa sudah ada titik terang?" Tanya Kiba.

"Belum," Sasuke mendengus kesal. "Yang pasti, bukan pihak sekolah yang melakukannya."

"Kenapa kamu berpendapat seperti itu?" Timpal Gaara.

"Karena pihak sekolah masih tenang, itu berarti mereka masih belum tahu mengenai saluran air itu."

"Menurutmu yang melakukannya adalah murid?"

"Entahlah Neji, yang jelas aku tidak akan berhenti untuk menyelidikinya.

Keesokan harinya, tepat setelah jam istirahat berbunyi, Naruto segera bergegas ke kantin. Setelah mengisi perut dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju perpustakaan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada ketiga siswa yang kemarin ditolongnya. Ketiga siswa itu membungkuk, memberi hormat pada Naruto dan dengan kompak memanggilnya. "Kaichou!"

"Sst, pelankan suara kalian!" Kata Naruto yang merasa risih diperlakukan secara berlebihan oleh ketiganya. "Dan jangan panggil aku kaichou!"

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Lee!" Potong Naruto tajam.

"Baiklah, sensei."

"Jangan panggil aku sensei, kecuali saat kita berlatih." Desis Naruto. "Panggil aku senpai, karena aku satu tingkat di atas kalian." Shino, Lee dan Kiba mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin mengingatkan kalian, aku tidak akan memberi kelonggaran pada kalian, aku juga tidak akan segan-segan menghukum dengan keras jika kalian main-main. Dan ingat, semua ini adalah rahasia kita!" Ketiga siswa itu kembali mengangguk penuh semangat.

"Jujur saja, aku masih kebingungan untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih."

"Jangan khawatir senpai, aku yang akan mencarinya. Aku bisa mencari alasan, agar guru Gay memberikan ijin agar kita bisa memakai dojo yang sudah tidak dipakai."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku serahkan hal ini padamu Lee. Dan cari aku, begitu kalian mendapat tempat!"

Hari-hari selanjutnya berlalu begitu cepat, di tengah malam Naruto harus mengikuti Sasuke secara diam-diam. Sudah dua hari ini Sasuke cs pergi keluar asrama untuk ke club malam. Dan tugas Naruto adalah memastikan jika Sasuke selamat hingga kembali ke asrama.

"Bocah-bocah tengik itu sangat populer rupanya," Naruto berkata lirih saat melihat kelima pemuda itu duduk dengan nyaman pada satu bilik VIP dengan wanita cantik yang menggelayut mesra pada mereka. "Kenapa hanya aku yang begitu sulit mendapatkan kekasih?" Tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. Benar, Naruto memang belum pernah merasakan memiliki seorang kekasih. Dulu dia terlalu sibuk untuk menyelesaikan sekolahnya, terlalu serius untuk bisa menjadi intel handal. Naruto memang cantik, namun rekan-rekan laki-lakinya terlalu sungkan dan menghormatinya. Hingga akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menggigit jari saat melihat wanita seusianya pergi keluar dengan menggandeng seorang pria.

"Tolong aku Tuhan, tolong segera pertemukan aku dengan cinta sejatiku." Doa Naruto penuh harap. Dia terus duduk di sudut counter hingga tiga perempat malam, dengan wig hitam untuk menyamarkan penampilannya. Matanya dengan jeli terus mengawasi gerak-gerik Sasuke cs yang masih berada di ruang VIP tak bersekat itu.

Hari Jumat siangnya, jam pelajaran bahasa Inggris dimulai, Naruto hanya bisa bersungut-sungut, saat Kakashi memasukkannya ke dalam kelompok Sasuke untuk tugas makalah, setelah membagi kelompok dan memberi tugas, Kakashi pun keluar kelas dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. "Apa?" Tanya Naruto ketus saat kelima siswa populer itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Kiba hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali membaca bukunya. Gaara mendelik dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain, sementara Neji tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Shikamaru kembali tertidur, hanya tinggal Sasuke saja yang masih menatapnya lurus.

"Ada masalah dengan wajahku Teme?" Tanya Naruto tidak suka.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

Ucapan Naruto terhenti di tenggorokan karena telpon genggamnya bergetar dengan hebat di dalam saku roknya. Naruto mengambil telpon genggam itu, dan tersenyum manis saat membaca nama pada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"..."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak mengganggu." Jawab Naruto lirih mengabaikan pandangan lima siswa itu terhadapnya.

"..."

"Tentu, hari minggu ini aku pasti datang." Naruto menjawab dengan nada sedikit centil, sementara tangan kanannya menyelipkan anak rambut pada bagian belakang telinganya.

"..."

"Ok, cafe biasa pukul dua siang."

"..."

"Wakatta, jaa." Dan Naruto pun kembali memasukkan telpon genggamnya ke dalam saku rok. Senyum kecil masih terukir di bibirnya. Naruto kembali berdeham dan pamit untuk ke toilet saat kelima pemuda itu menatapnya penuh curiga.

"Menurut kalian hari minggu nanti dia akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tanpa emosi setelah Naruto pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Kurasa dia akan pergi kencan." Jawab Shikamaru enteng.

"Kita harus mengikutinya," usul Kiba penuh semangat.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Neji.

Kiba memutar kedua bola matanya dan menjawab cepat. "Kita gagalkan acara kencannya."

"Aku setuju," sahut Gaara. "Bagaimana Suke?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat, padahal dalam hati dia mengutuk siapapun laki-laki yang akan ditemui Naruto.

"Ok, sekarang kita harus bersikap biasa. Naruto sudah kembali." Kiba dengan cepat membuka buku bahasa Inggrisnya lagi dan berpura-pura serius membaca.

Hari Minggu datang dengan cepat, Sasuke cs sudah bersiap untuk mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Sasuke dan yang lain terkesiap saat melihat Naruto keluar asrama dengan mini dress berwarna biru langit, kaki jenjangnya di balut oleh high boot, rambut pirang sebahu dibiarkannya tergerai dengan halus, dan saat ini Naruto mengenakan make up tipis untuk menyempurnakan penampilannya.

Naruto terus berjalan penuh percaya diri, sesaat dia berhenti untuk melihat refleksi diri pada pintu kaca asrama. Merasa yakin sudah sempurna, dia pun kembali melangkahkan kaki dengan senyum kecil pada bibirnya yang saat ini berwarna pink lembut.

Mereka berlima terus mengendap-endap, berjalan agak jauh di belakang Naruto dengan kaca mata hitam dan topi untuk menutupi diri. Naruto segera naik bus dan duduk di barisan paling depan. Sementara Sasuke cs segera mengambil barisan paling belakang.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Naruto turun di halte dekat pusat kota, dia terus berjalan dan berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah cafe. Sasuke cs yang masih menguntit pun segera masuk dan mengambil tempat strategis untuk memata-matai Naruto.

Naruto terlihat mengadahkan kepala dan melirik ke jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Sudah hampir lima belas menit dia menunggu, tapi orang yang ditunggunya masih belum muncul juga.

"Laki-laki yang membuat seorang wanita cantik menunggu, pasti laki-laki brengsek." Tukas Neji yang memutus keheningan diantara kelimanya. Kiba dan Gaara mengangguk membenarkan, sementara Shikamaru dan Sasuke menikmati pesanannya dalam diam.

"Bagaimanapun caranya, acara kencan Naruto harus menjadi mimpi buruk." Kata Sasuke tajam.

"No problem!" Jawab keempat temannya dengan kompak dan mereka berlima pun mulai mengatur strategi singkat untuk merusak acara kencan Naruto.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai, author kembali #SoWhat? Nggak ada yang kangen juga... TT-TT**

**Hasil poling udah dapet, and ternyata lebih banyak yg memilih 'Naru' untuk pemanggilan chara Naruto (: **

**Ada beberapa readers yang menebak siapa yang akan ditemui oleh Naruto di sini. Untuk yang tebakannya benar, author kasih hadiah deh. Hadiahnya berupa kiss and special hugs dari Abang Orochimaru dan Neng Manda :D**

**#Nyanyi2LaguGwiyomi**

**Kiss and hugs author untuk semua silent readers, special untuk semua yang bersedia review.**

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Under Cover **

**Chapter 3 : You Can Cry On My Shoulder**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Sesaat Naruto menempelkan tangannya ke dada, mencoba mengatur detak jantung yang secara tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat, ketika sosok yang hampir dua puluh menit ditunggu olehnya itu menampakkan diri. Dengan langkah elegan, pria yang ditunggu olehnya membuka pintu kaca cafe dan berjalan masuk. Deidara, nama pria itu, menyisir setiap sudut ruangan dengan kedua matanya dan melempar senyum manis saat pandangannya menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Naruto tersenyum, mulutnya bahkan nyaris kaku karenanya. Dia berusaha melukis citra manis dan feminim di hadapan pria yang memang sudah lama dia sukai, tepatnya sejak tahun kedua dia di akademi dulu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, lama menunggu Naru?" tanya Deidara sebelum dia duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru sampai," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, un," tukas Deidara lega. "Telpon genggamku kehabisan baterai, tadi ada kecelakaan di simpang jalan, jadi aku terlambat," jelas Deidara. "Kamu sudah pesan makanan, un?" tanya Deidara saat menatap meja mereka yang hanya berisi segelas es teh milik Naruto dan segelas air putih.

"Belum."

Deidara segera memanggil waiters terdekat dan memesan makanan dan minuman untuk tiga orang. Sang waiters dengan cepat mencatat semua pesanan dan beranjak pergi menuju counter untuk melanjutkan pesanan mereka ke bagian dapur.

"Apa akan ada yang datang lagi Dei-senpai? Kenapa memesan makanan untuk tiga orang?" tanya Naruto selepas kepergian waiters tersebut.

Deidara meneguk air putih yang memang disediakan disetiap meja dengan gratis, tersenyum kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Ya, akan ada yang datang dan aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu, un."

Jantung Naruto yang sudah berdetak normal, harus kembali berdetak dengan cepat. Bukan karena bahagia, namun karena cemas saat dia melihat binar bahagia di kedua bola mata Deidara.

Siapa yang ingin dikenalkan Dei-senpai padaku? tanya Naruto dalam hati cemas, namun dia tetap bersikap tenang dan mampu mengatur mimik wajahnya dengan baik.

Di sisi lain ruangan cafe, Sasuke cs terus berusaha mendengarkan pembicaraan Naruto dengan Deidara. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara di antara mereka, semua seolah kompak untuk diam, dan memicingkan mata, menatap tidak suka pada sosok pria yang menurut mereka seorang pengganggu. Mereka menganggap Naruto sebagai mainan mereka yang harus diperjuangkan, dan tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh mengambil kesenangan itu dari tangan mereka. Sayangnya suasana cafe cukup ramai hari ini, hingga menyulitkan mereka untuk mencuri dengar.

"Sial," desis Kiba untuk pertama kali, memecah keheningan di antara mereka berlima. "Shika, apa kamu sudah mendapat ide untuk merusak acara kencan mereka?" tanya Kiba, dia memakai dagunya untuk menunjuk ke arah Naruto, sangat kesal karena teman kencan Naruto terlihat dewasa dan menarik. "Apa sih yang Naruto lihat dari pria itu, lihat saja wajahnya, terlalu manis untuk ukuran seorang pria."

"Bagaimana kalau kita menyuruh seorang pengunjung untuk menumpahkan teh panas pada pria itu?" usul Neji memotong, yang juga mulai gerah melihat senyuman yang terus dilemparkan Naruto pada Deidara.

"Terlalu kejam, bagaimana kalau kulit pria itu melepuh?"

"Itu memang tujuanku Gaara," jawab Neji berdecak sebal.

"Shika, kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku sedang berpikir Kiba, jangan menggangguku." Tukas Shikamaru datar, namun ampuh untuk membungkam mulut ketiga sahabatnya.

Di antara kelimanya, hanya Sasuke yang masih belum angkat bicara. Sasuke menatap sinis ke arah Naruto, dia ingin sekali memasukkan Naruto ke dalam karung, membawanya pergi dan membuangnya ke laut. Berani sekali wanita itu bersikap sinis padaku, sementara kepada pria setengah jadi-jadian itu bisa bersikap begitu manis, pikir Sasuke iri.

Kelima pemuda itu menoleh ke satu titik secara bersamaan saat Deidara tersenyum dan berdiri menyambut seorang pria berambut merah, yang baru saja masuk ke dalam cafe, wajahnya terlihat begitu muda, dan sangat tampan. Moment selanjutnya bahkan sukses membuat kelimanya membulatkan mata, dan membeku di tempatnya. Dengan mesra pria berambut merah itu mengecup bibir Deidara. Deidara menunduk, tersipu malu, sesaat setelahnya, rona merah timbul menghiasi pipinya yang putih.

Lagi-lagi pandangan kelima pemuda itu menatap ke satu titik, menatap wajah Naruto yang terlihat pucat dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga. Jelas ada ekspresi terkejut disana, walau hanya sesaat tapi ekspresi itu tetap ada.

Kiba tertawa begitu keras karenanya, hingga beberapa pengunjung dan Naruto mendelik tidak suka karena merasa terganggu oleh tawa itu. Tawa Kiba segera dihentikan oleh Gaara yang membekap mulutnya dengan kencang. "Jangan tertawa terlalu keras!" kata Gaara penuh penekanan. Setelah yakin Kiba berhenti tertawa, Gaara pun segera melepaskan bekapannya dan kembali melirik ke arah Naruto yang sudah kembali berbicara dan tersenyum kaku pada kedua pria di hadapannya.

"Cafe ini terlalu berisik," keluh Shikamaru. "Aku penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh ketiganya."

"Sepertinya Naruto mendapat undangan pernikahan. Lihat?" tukas Gaara menunjuk ke meja Naruto saat Deidara menyodorkan sebuah amplop berwarna putih mengkilap dengan beberapa hiasan bunga sakura di sudut kiri dan kanannya.

"Naruto menerimanya seperti terdakwa yang akan menghadapi hukuman mati, benar-benar menyedihkan," sahut Shikamaru iba.

"Aku berani bertaruh, Naruto pasti tidak tahu jika pria pirang itu gay," kata Neji menyeringai kecil.

"Itu sudah pasti," sahut Gaara sedikit geli. "Aku benar-benar ingin menghampiri dan mengucapkan rasa belasungkawa padanya."

Sementara itu di meja lain, Naruto yang masih belum sembuh dari kekagetannya saat Sasori mencium Deidara, harus kembali terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena mendapat undangan pernikahan keduanya.

"Aku ingin kamu datang Naru, jadi aku khusus menemuimu dan memberikannya undangan itu secara pribadi."

"Manis sekali Dei-senpai," sahut Naruto selembut mungkin dan mulai membuka undangan yang disodorkan oleh Deidara padanya. "Masih dua bulan lagi?" tanya Naruto yang mengalihkan pandangannya pada Deidara.

"Begitulah, kami hanya mengundang beberapa teman dekat saja. Kau tahu, hal seperti ini masih sedikit tabu di Konoha, un." Deidara tertunduk lesu, sementara Sasori memeluk pinggangnya untuk memberikan dukungan.

Sasori kembali menatap Naruto dan berkata dengan suara baritonenya. "Aku dengar, jika kamu adalah teman baik calon pendamping hidupku ini. Karena itu, kami benar-benar mengharapkan kedatanganmu nanti." Katanya penuh harap.

"Jangan khawatir, jika tidak bertugas, aku pasti datang," jawab Naruto mantap menyebabkan Deidara menghela napas lega, dan Sasori tersenyum bahagia.

Naruto terus melayani pembicaraan keduanya dengan santai, menyembunyikan perasaan dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin tahu mengenai kapan dan dimana kedua pria itu pertama kali bertemu, siapa yang menyatakan cinta terlebih dahulu, atau siapa yang memutuskan untuk menentang semua adat masyarakat untuk menikah, sungguh, Naruto sama sekali tidak ingin tahu.

Sasuke cs kembali menikmati pesanan mereka, memakan semua makanan yang ada di atas meja dengan lahap. Sesekali mereka melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih berbicara, entah apa, karena kelimanya sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar isi dari pembicaraan itu. Shikamaru mendengus, sedikit kecewa. "Kita tidak perlu menggagalkan acara kencan Naruto, karena acara kencannya memang sudah hancur, membosankan."

"Sepertinya begitu, tanpa kita kacau-pun, mental Naruto sudah hancur. Lagipula bisa dikatakan ini bukan kencan," jawab Neji bosan, sementara tangannya sibuk mengaduk coffee latte miliknya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa pria itu tidak bisa melihat jika Naruto menyukainya?" tanya Kiba.

"Karena dia bodoh," sahut Sasuke yang akhirnya angkat bicara untuk pertama kali.

"Kalau begini, lebih baik aku kembali ke asrama dan tidur."

"Aku ikut denganmu Shika," sahut Gaara.

"Tapi aku masih ingin di sini dan menertawakan wanita galak itu." Kiba memprotes, enggan untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya besok Kiba," tukas Neji santai. "Dan kita memiliki banyak waktu untuk melakukannya," lanjutnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar.

Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba segera berdiri untuk pergi, namun terhenti saat melihat Sasuke yang masih duduk diam, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto.

"Tidak ikut pulang Sas?" tanya Kiba.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Jangan menertawakannya sekarang Sas, setidaknya untuk hari ini, biarkan dia sendiri," kata Neji yang sedikit bersimpati pada Naruto.

"Aku hanya harus menahannya di sini lebih lama," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti.

"Mengulur waktu, anak buahku masih belum selesai memasang kamera pengintai di kamar Naruto." Keempat teman Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mendengarnya, mereka tidak menyangka jika Sasuke benar-benar merealisasikan keinginannya itu.

"Kalau begitu kami pergi," ujar Shikamaru memimpin ketiga temannya yang lain untuk keluar dari cafe.

.

Sudah hampir satu jam lamanya Sasuke duduk seorang diri di meja itu, sudah selama itu pula teman-temannya kembali ke asrama. Beberapa remaja wanita bahkan dengan terang-terangan melempar tatapan genit pada Sasuke, berusaha untuk menarik perhatian sang pemuda raven, namun sayangnya Sasuke bergeming, sama sekali tidak tertarik akan umpan-umpan yang mereka berikan.

Sasuke kembali menyeruput habis caffucino miliknya, sudah empat gelas caffucino dia habiskan siang itu. Baru saja dia berniat untuk memesan gelas kelima, namun urung saat dia melihat kedua pria yang duduk di depan Naruto berdiri, berjabat tangan, bahkan pria dengan rambut pirang itu sesaat memeluk Naruto dan mengecup keningnya lembut, hingga Sasuke menggertakkan gigi keras karena tidak suka. Sasuke segera membayar tagihannya dan beranjak keluar, menyusul Naruto yang sudah terlebih dulu keluar dari cafe.

Dia melihat Naruto berjalan menuju halte bis yang terletak tidak berapa jauh dari cafe, dengan hati-hati Sasuke terus membuntuti Naruto, berusaha agar keberadaannya saat ini tidak diketahui oleh wanita itu.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau mengikutiku?" tanya Naruto agak keras, berbalik dengan cepat dan menatap sosok Sasuke yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya.

Langkah Sasuke berhenti seketika saat mendengar suara Naruto, dia bisa menangkap dengan jelas nada sinis pada suara itu. Sesaat kemudian Sasuke kembali berjalan, menarik topinya lebih dalam untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, berpura-pura tidak mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Naruto padanya.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku Teme," tukas Naruto masih dengan nada agak tinggi. Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang berjalan melewatinya, hingga mereka bisa bertatap muka sekarang. "Kamu pikir, aku tidak bisa mengenalimu hanya karena topi dan kacamata hitam ini?" katanya lagi seraya melepas paksa topi dan kacamata hitam Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu Dobe? Kamu pikir aku tidak punya pekerjaan lain?" cibir Sasuke berkilah.

"Kamu kira aku tidak tahu, jika kalian terus mengikutiku sejak dari asrama?" balas Naruto emosi.

Sial, kenapa dia bisa tahu jika kami mengikutinya? Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. "Untuk apa kami mengikutimu Dobe?"

"Entahlah, hanya kalian yang bisa menjawabnya," sahut Naruto semakin kesal.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kami memang ingin berjalan-jalan keluar hari ini."

"Dan mengikutiku hingga cafe?" sindir Naruto.

"Itu cafe umum."

"Lalu kenapa Kiba tertawa begitu keras?"

"Sejak kapan tertawa dilarang?" balas Sasuke tidak kalah sengit.

"Dan kenapa kalian memakai topi dan kacamata hitam?"

"Menghindari fans girls kami," jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kamu tidak ikut pulang bersama temanmu yang lain?"

"Memangnya kamu siapa? Kamu tidak berhak mengaturku," sahut Sasuke sinis, hingga sukses membuat kepala Naruto semakin mendidih dibuatnya.

"Arghhh, aku membencimu!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Bagus, karena aku juga tidak menyukaimu!" balas Sasuke yang kembali berjalan menjauhi Naruto menuju halte bis. Naruto terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengarnya, dalam hati dia bertanya-tanya, kenapa para pria tidak menyukainya? Perasaannya semakin gelisah, emosinya semakin kacau, sepertinya memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai padanya dulu, jika lelaki hanya menyukai gadis manis, bukan gadis yang pandai bela diri seperti dirinya.

Naruto berjalan dengan langkah sedikit gontai, menyebabkan Sasuke mengernyit heran padanya. Apa aku salah bicara? Pikir Sasuke. Kenapa Naruto kelihatan semakin sedih? Ada rasa bersalah pada diri Sasuke saat ini, sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak berniat mengatakan kalimat itu pada Naruto, tapi emosinya langsung terpancing saat Naruto mengatakan benci padanya.

Mereka berdua berdiri di halte, ada jarak yang memisahkan keduanya saat ini. Baik Naruto maupun Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pergumulan di dalam hati mereka masing-masing. Naruto masih memikirkan kenapa tidak ada pria yang menyukainya, sementara Sasuke terus menyesali perkataannya pada Naruto. Ingin sekali Sasuke menarik kembali perkataannya, dan meminta maaf. Tapi, sayangnya ego seorang Uchiha terlalu besar untuk melakukannya.

Tidak lama berselang, hujan pun turun, udara di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi dingin. Naruto sedikit menggigil karenanya, Sasuke yang melihatnya segera membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan menyampirkan di tubuh Naruto.

"Tidak perlu bersikap baik padaku!" desis Naruto, dengan kasar dia membuka jaket Sasuke dan menegembalikannya pada Sasuke.

"Pakai!"

"Tidak mau."

"Pakai!"

"Tidak."

"Pakai, dan kembalikan setelah kamu cuci dan menyetrikanya dengan rapih!"

"Katakan saja jika sebenarnya kamu perlu seseorang untuk mencucinya."

"Hn."

"Aku tidak mau memakainya Teme."

"Kalau begitu buang saja, aku tidak biasa memakai barang yang sudah dipakai orang lain tanpa dicuci terlebih dahulu."

"Tapi kamu yang memaksa memakaikannya padaku," protes Naruto keras.

"Kalau begitu pakai, jangan banyak bicara! Dan kembalikan setelah dicuci dan disetrika."

Akhirnya Naruto pun mengalah dan memakai kembali jaket yang dipinjamkan oleh Sasuke. Dia bahkan semakin merapatkan jaket, saat cuaca menjadi semakin dingin kerena hujan turun semakin deras. Sasuke tersenyum puas melihatnya, dia bahkan tidak peduli saat dirinya sedikit bergetar karena dingin.

Sasuke sedikit kaget saat Naruto berdiri semakin merapat padanya, diliriknya Naruto dengan ujung mata, Sasuke tetap diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, yang terdengar hanya suara Naruto yang berkata dengan lirih. "Kamu kedinginan Teme, dengan berdekatan seperti ini, tubuh kita bisa sedikit hangat."

"Hn." Hanya itu jawaban yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke yang sekarang tersenyum kecil. Rasa dingin itu mendadak hilang, karena rasa hangat yang tiba-tiba membucah di hatinya. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin sekali melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Naruto dan merengkuh kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh wanita itu. Tapi, niat itu diurungkan Sasuke, saat dia teringat akan korban Naruto beberapa hari yang lalu. Sasuke terlalu takut jika dirinya harus berakhir di rumah sakit karena pukulan dan tendangan Naruto.

Bis yang mereka tunggu pun akhirnya datang, Sasuke mempersilahkan Naruto untuk naik terlebih dahulu. Hanya ada beberapa penumpang di dalam bis, Naruto segera mengambil kursi ketiga dari belakang untuk duduk. Naruto menuliskan sesuatu di atas kaca jendela bis yang berembun, menuliskan nama dirinya, namun dengan cepat dia menghapus kembali tulisan itu. Sasuke yang duduk di seberang kursi Naruto bisa mendengar helaan berat napas gadis itu.

Sasuke sendiri tidak yakin akan perasaannya, di satu sisi dia senang melihat Naruto patah hati, tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak suka melihat sosok Naruto saat ini. Seolah-olah dadanya sesak saat melihat raut sedih pada wajah Naruto. Aku tidak mungkin menyukai wanita ini! Sanggah Sasuke dalam hati berulang kali, seolah-olah itu adalah sebuah mantra yang akan membangunkannya dari pengaruh sihir Naruto.

.

Langit sudah kembali cerah saat mereka berdua turun dari bis dan berjalan masuk ke komplek sekolah. Sasuke berjalan sedikit di belakang Naruto, sesaat berdiri di pelataran asrama putri, memastikan Naruto masuk ke dalam gedung asrama putri, melewati pintu kaca dorong, dan menghilang ke dalamnya.

Sasuke merogoh ke dalam saku celana, mengambil telpon genggam dan membaca sebuah email masuk yang sebenarnya sudah dia terima sejak turun dari bis.

Pekerjaan selesai dengan baik, itu adalah isi email yang dia terima. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, mempercepat langkah kaki untuk kembali ke kamarnya, tidak sabar untuk melihat hasil kerja orang suruhannya.

.

Naruto beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya setelah memastikan tidak ada seseorang yang bersembunyi di toilet dan lemari pakaian dua pintunya. Dia yakin jika saat dia pergi, ada seseorang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa ijin. Naruto meletakkan tas tangannya di atas kasur dan mengamati keadaan sekelilingnya. Semua nampak sama seperti saat dia tinggalkan, yang berbeda hanya letak kursi belajarnya yang bergeser beberapa cm dari tempatnya semula.

Matanya menyipit saat mendapati ada sedikit jejak sepatu pada jok kursi belajarnya. Seseorang naik ke kursi ini, pikir Naruto. Tapi untuk apa? Dengan seksama dia melayangkan pandangannya pada langit-langit kamar. Seseorang pasti meletakkan sesuatu di langit-langit kamar-ku, hingga dia memerlukan sebuah kursi untuk naik. Tukas Naruto dalam hati.

Benar saja, mata Naruto menangkap sebuah benda hitam kecil, yang ternyata sebuah kamera pengintai mini tanpa kabel, diletakkan di sudut sebelah kanan langit kamarnya. Mengikuti instingnya sebagai intel, Naruto akhirnya membuka kap penutup AC, dan benar, dia pun menemukan satu kamera pengintai lagi terpasang di dalamnya.

Naruto akhirnya menyisir setiap sudut kamar hingga kamar mandi, setelah merasa yakin tidak ada kamera lain yang terpasang, dia pun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur.

"Apa penyamaranku sudah terbongkar?" Naruto berkata dengan lirih. Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dia tetap harus bersikap senormal mungkin, karena siapa pun orang yang sudah memasang kamera pengintai di kamarnya, jelas bermaksud untuk menyelidiki setiap tindak tanduknya.

.

Sasuke yang sudah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian segera menyalakan laptop, mengklik salah satu program, hingga layar laptopnya menampilkan kamar Naruto dari dua sisi yang berbeda. Sasuke bisa melihat Naruto yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dia mengenakan celana training parasit hitam dan kaos tanpa lengan berwarna putih, sementara rambut pirangnya diikat di tengkuk.

"Dia mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto membuka pintu dan keluar kamar. Sasuke menunggu beberapa saat, namun Naruto tidak kunjung kembali, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mencari Naruto.

Pertama-tama, Sasuke mencari ke gedung olahraga, namun tidak ada siapapun di sana. Lalu ke ruang musik dan perpustakaan, namun di sana juga kosong. Sudah hampir satu jam Sasuke mencari, tapi hasilnya nihil, dia masih tidak bisa menemukan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyerah dan berniat kembali ke kamar, namun matanya menangkap cahaya lampu yang berasal dari sebuah dojo tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Dojo itu dulunya adalah tempat berlatih ekstrakulikuler Judo. Tapi, karena sudah ada ruangan baru yang lebih layak, akhirnya dojo Judo-pun dipindahkan.

Sasuke berjalan menuju dojo untuk memastikan jika memang Naruto yang ada di dalamnya. Benar saja, Naruto memang ada di dalam dojo itu, terlihat begitu serius dan fokus pada setiap pukulan yang dia layangkan pada sandbag yang tergantung di depan wajahnya.

Dia terlihat sexy, pikir Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Naruto yang mengkilat karena keringat, sementara beberapa helai anak rambut terlepas dari ikatan rambutnya. Sasuke mengernyit heran, bagaimana mungkin aku berpikir dia sexy? Sanggah Sasuke dalam hati, dengan segera dia mengenyahkan pikiran itu dari benaknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto tahu, jika ada seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu dojo yang agak terbuka. Tapi dia enggan untuk bicara, dia terlalu malas untuk menanyakan kenapa orang itu berdiri di sana, dan terlalu malas untuk menyuruh orang itu pergi.

Walaupun hari sudah semakin larut, namun sepertinya Naruto masih enggan untuk meninggalkan dojo tua itu. Tangan dan kakinya masih ingin melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada sandbag yang tergantung tak berdaya. Namun dia tidak sendiri, Sasuke pun masih setia berdiri di depan pintu dojo.

Sasuke terus memandang Naruto dari kejauhan, heran karena wanita itu masih memiliki tenaga untuk melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan pada sandbag. Sasuke sedikit ngeri membayangkan bagaimana jika seandainya dia yang dijadikan sasaran amarah Naruto, bukan sandbag malang itu. Aku harus memperingatkan yang lain agar tidak menyulut emosi Naruto, salah-salah mereka akan bernasib sama seperti sandbag, pikir Sasuke.

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat tubuh Naruto ambruk.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di sini?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan napas yang masih memburu.

"Aku bertanya lebih dulu Dobe?" sahut Sasuke yang saat ini berdiri menjulang, sementara Naruto duduk dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Mau apa kamu? Pergilah, tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku terlalu lelah untuk bertengkar denganmu saat ini." Tukas Naruto lirih saat Sasuke duduk tepat di sebelah kanannya.

"Ini," sahut Sasuke menepuk bahu kanannya sendiri.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Kupinjamkan bahuku untuk tempat mu menangis."

Naruto mendengus dan menjawab cepat. "Aku tidak lemah Teme, untuk apa aku menangis?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan kamu lemah!" sahut Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku tidak memerlukannya!"

"Hn."

Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, tiba-tiba saja dia sudah menempelkan keningnya pada bahu tegap Sasuke. Air mata yang sudah dia tahan semenjak tadi siang akhirnya tidak mampu untuk dia bendung lagi.

"Aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama Teme. Dulu aku bahkan memukul mendiang sahabatku, saat dia mengatakan jika pria yang aku sukai itu seorang gay. Kenapa aku harus menyukainya? Kenapa aku tidak mendengar perkataan sahabatku? Kenapa harus sesakit ini?" Naruto terus berbicara, perkataan itu meluncur begitu bebas dari mulutnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, dia bukan orang yang pandai menghibur orang lain. Bahkan, apa yang dilakukannya saat ini merupakan hal yang baru untuknya. Dia tidak pernah peduli pada perasaan seorang wanita, dia bahkan sudah kebal melihat wanita menangis, mengemis cintanya. Namun untuk Naruto, kenapa berbeda? Dia sendiri pun tidak tahu.

Naruto terus menangis hingga dia lelah dan tertidur di bahu Sasuke. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto kembali ke asrama dengan menggendongnya, mengendap-endap agar tidak ketahuan pengawas asrama, bagaimanapun sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan akan berbahaya jika mereka tertangkap pengawas. Sasuke pun berhati-hati, takut jika ada siswi yang melihatnya masuk ke asrama putri dengan menggendong Naruto dalam pelukannya, karena itu akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar Naruto, bersyukur saat mendapati pintu itu tidak dikunci. "Benar-benar ceroboh," gumam Sasuke. Dia membaringkan tubuh Naruto di atas kasur dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto yang tertidur pulas, dihapusnya jejak air mata yang masih membekas di pipi Naruto. "Halus," kata Sasuke lirih saat dia menyentuh kulit pipi Naruto. Jemari tangannya beralih ke hidung mancung Naruto, menyusuri lekuknya dan berakhir di bibir mungil gadis itu. Lagi-lagi Sasuke melakukan sesuatu di luar kebiasaannya, dia mencuri sebuah ciuman dari seorang gadis yang tengah tertidur.

.

.

Naruto meringis kesakitan saat dirinya terjatuh dari atas tempat tidur dengan suara debaman keras. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, dan mengernyit heran. "Kenapa aku harus bermimpi dicium si Teme?" tukas Naruto tidak rela jika ciuman pertamanya diambil Sasuke, walau hanya dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Naruto mengacak rambutnya keras karena kesal, menyerapah karena bisa mendapat mimpi buruk seperti itu.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke yang sejak tadi sudah mengawasi Naruto lewat laptop pribadinya. Dia tergelak, saat melihat Naruto terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan mengacak rambutnya dengan keras. "Seharusnya aku juga meminta mereka untuk memasang alat penyadap suara di kamarnya, mungkin akan lebih menyenangkan," tukas Sasuke menyeringai licik. Setelah puas melihat Naruto, Sasuke pun menutup laptop miliknya, mengambil tas sekolah, dan bergegas menuju sekolah.

Naruto yang baru sadar jika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan mandi dengan cepat. Dia hanya memiliki waktu beberapa menit saja untuk bersiap, karena jam pelajaran pertama akan dimulai tepat pukul delapan lebih tiga puluh menit.

"Semoga aku tidak terlambat," doa Naruto setengah berbisik. Dia terus berlari melalui lorong-lorong sekolah menuju kelasnya. Lorong kelas yang biasanya penuh dan berisik kini begitu sepi karena bel jam pelajaran pertama memang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto berbelok dengan cepat, masuk ke dalam kelasnya dan melepas napas lega saat melihat Anko sensei masih belum datang. Naruto segera duduk, mengatur napas dan mengeluarkan buku untuk bahan pelajaran pertama. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari, jika saat ini suasana kelas begitu sepi, sementara pandangan tiap murid tertuju pada dirinya.

"Aku kira kamu akan terus mengurung diri di kamar, Naruto!" cibir Sakura dari seberang meja Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit, menengok ke arah Sakura. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Well, bukankah kamu sedang patah hati?"

Naruto mencengkram buku biologinya agak keras, berusaha untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Aku masih tidak mengerti," tukas Naruto dengan nada suara senormal mungkin.

Sakura mendelik dan mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Jangan repot-repot untuk menutupinya Naru, karena kami semua sudah tahu, jika kemarin kamu ditolak karena pria itu gay." Sahut Sakura senang. "Demi Tuhan, kamu kalah bersaing cinta dengan seorang pria?" Sakura tertawa keras, dan disambut oleh tawa dan kikikan beberapa murid yang lain.

Naruto semakin mengepalkan tangannya, berpikir bagaimana bisa mereka semua tahu akan hal ini? Karena dia hanya memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke saja. Naruto melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke, namun yang dilirik nampak tidak terganggu, ekspresinya masih saja dingin dan datar seperti biasa. Sementara Neji, juga Gaara menyeringai puas ke arahnya, sedangkan Kiba tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya, lain lagi dengan Shikamaru yang saat ini sudah kembali tidur dengan lelap.

Aku memang bodoh, batin Naruto kesal. Seharusnya tadi malam aku tidak terkecoh oleh sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu baik. Aku bahkan berniat mengucapkan terima kasih, karena dia mau menemaniku, mendengarkan curhatanku, dan membawaku kembali ke kamar.

"Kalau kalah bersaing melawan wanita sih tidak masalah, tapi... jika kalah bersaing dengan pria?" teriak Kiba, memecah lamunan Naruto.

"Tentu saja dia kalah bersaing, karena pria itu jauh lebih manis daripada Naruto," balas Gaara menambah panas suasana kelas pagi ini.

Luka hati Naruto kembali terbuka mendengarnya, jika bukan karena tugas, sudah pasti akan terjadi pertumpahan darah pagi ini. Sakura pun tidak mau kalah, dia terus mencibir Naruto, memancing tawa murid-murid lain menjadi semakin keras karenanya. Tawa itu baru berhenti saat Anko masuk ke dalam kelas, dan pelajaran jam pertama pun dimulai.

.

.

Naruto kira, guyonan tentang dirinya yang patah hati akan berhenti dengan berjalannya waktu, namun sepertinya dia salah. Ini sudah hari ketiga, tetapi berita itu bukannya mereda, berita itu malah semakin menyebar ke seluruh sekolah, dan sepertinya dia harus berterimakasih pada Sakura yang memiliki andil besar dalam hal ini.

Belum lagi, Neji, Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru yang sepertinya merasa puas dengan mengejeknya tiap kali bertemu. Bahkan Lee, Choji dan Shino menyempatkan diri mendatanginya dan bertanya langsung tentang hal ini kepadanya. "Apa tidak ada hal lain yang ingin kalian tanyakan, selain hal itu?" Naruto mendesis, membuat ketiganya merinding ketakutan.

"Ti..tidak ada senpai, maaf jika kami lancang," sahut Lee gemetar.

"Lebih baik kami kembali ke kelas, permisi senpai," kata Shino menyeret Lee dan Choji menjauh dari Naruto yang sudah mengeluarkan aura gelap dari dalam dirinya.

Naruto sudah tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan emosinya, telinganya sudah sangat merah karena mendengar ejekan dan cibiran dari murid lain yang terus ditujukan padanya. Dengan kasar Naruto berdiri dan menggebrak meja makan, membuat suasana kantin yang pada awalnya gaduh menjadi hening seketika.

"Berani kalian berbicara tentang hal itu lagi, maka aku akan pastikan, kalian akan berakhir seperti sumpit ini," Naruto bicara dengan keras, mengangkat sumpit ke udara dan mematahkannya menjadi dua bagian. Para murid itu mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, dan setelah beberapa saat, tawa pun kembali pecah menggema di kantin sekolah. Naruto hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya lelah, tidak percaya, karena ternyata gertakan yang dia lakukan hanya mempan saat dia berada di akademi saja.

.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan Naru, mereka hanya anak kecil." Tukas Kakashi yang berpapasan dengan Naruto tepat di depan pintu perpustakaan. "Aku tidak menyangka jika sebenarnya kamu menyukai Deidara, kukira kamu menyukai Sai." Kakashi terkekeh geli, tanpa menyadari aura Naruto yang semakin menggelap.

"Bicara sepatah kata lagi, dan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada koleksi buku orange-mu itu, sensei."

Kakashi meneguk air ludahnya, merinding ngeri, dan takut saat mendengar nada dingin pada suara keponakannya ini. Naruto yang dalam mood tidak baik, akan menjadi lawan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Kakashi akhirnya memilih untuk berbalik, dan beranjak pergi tanpa menoleh kembali ke arah Naruto, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menyipitkan mata, menatap marah pada punggung pamannya itu.

"Berani mengancam seorang sensei huh, Dobe?" cibir Sasuke yang berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Aku sedang malas bertengkar, pergilah!" sahut Naruto datar.

"Kamu yakin? Padahal aku bisa membantumu untuk membungkam mulut semua murid disini."

"Membungkam?" Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya. "Untuk apa repot-repot membungkam mulut mereka?" desis Naruto.

"Jadi, kamu suka mendengar olokan mereka?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu padamu," sahut Naruto marah. "Kamu suka melihat aku menjadi bahan olokan mereka, iya kan? Aku benar-benar menyesal harus bersikap lemah dan menceritakan semuanya kepadamu, aku kira kamu berbeda Teme. Ternyata kamu sama saja, kamu malah menjadikan sakit hatiku sebagai bahan olokan."

"Kamu lupa Dobe, bukan hanya aku yang berada di cafe saat itu, dan mereka bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri tanpa harus mendengar cerita tambahan dariku." Sasuke mendesis, tidak terima jika Naruto menganggapnya pengkhianat, karena dia tidak pernah menceritakan pada siapapun mengenai percakapannya dengan Naruto beberapa malam yang lalu.

"Kamu pikir aku akan percaya?"

"Terserah," tukas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menghembuskan napas, putus asa. Dia belum percaya seratus persen pada Sasuke, tapi dia juga yakin jika pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini, adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membantunya, lagi pula dia sudah jengah mendengar semua olokan para murid pada dirinya. "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan, agar kamu mau membantuku?"

"Kamu hanya perlu mengikutiku," sahut Sasuke datar.

"Semudah itu?"

"Hn."

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu," jawab Naruto setengah hati. Naruto akhirnya hanya bisa mengekor di belakang Sasuke, tanpa bicara sepatah kata-pun, karena Sasuke melarangnya bertanya kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Kenapa kita ada disini?" tanya Naruto saat keduanya tida di benteng belakang sekolah. Namun Sasuke tidak menjawab, dia malah memanjat sebuah pohon yang berdiri di depan benteng, dan menggunakan rantingnya yang kokoh untuk menyebrang ke puncak benteng.

"Cepat naik!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Bisakah kamu berhenti bertanya?" cibir Sasuke. Dirinya kini sudah berada di bagian puncak benteng yang memiliki tinggi tiga meter. Naruto berdecak sebal, dan mengikuti Sasuke untuk memanjat pohon. Setibanya Naruto di puncak benteng, Sasuke segera meloncat dan bicara dengan nada tegas. "Cepat loncat!"

"Tutup matamu Teme, aku mau loncat."

"Aku tidak bisa menangkapmu jika aku tutup mata, Dobe."

"Tidak perlu menangkapku, sekarang tutup matamu, paling tidak, balikan badanmu!" Setelah Sasuke membalikkan badan, Naruto pun segera meloncat turun. "Kalau mau keluar asrama, kenapa harus loncat benteng? Kenapa tidak lewat saluran air saja?"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kamu tahu tentang saluran air?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, bagaimana bisa dia keceplosan tentang saluran air itu, bagaimana pun Naruto kan masih murid baru disini. "Saluran air itu sudah jadi rahasia umum, Teme." Naruto berkilah, dalam hati dia berdoa, agar Sasuke mempercayai alasannya.

"Benarkah?" sahut Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Tentu saja benar," jawab Naruto mantap dan menantang.

"Hn." Sasuke akhirnya memilih untuk mempercayai Naruto. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju halte dan duduk di bangku untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka ke tempat tujuan.

.

"Naik!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera naik ke dalam bis, disusul oleh Sasuke. Keadaan bis cukup padat sore ini, karena memang saat ini adalah jam pulang sekolah. Sehingga bis di dominasi oleh siswi dan siswa dari sekolah lain yang hendak pulang ke rumah, atau pun pergi ke tempat lainnya untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temannya yang lain dan bersenang-senang.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Teme? Kita masih mengenakan seragam," Naruto kembali bertanya, gemas dengan Sasuke yang terus diam selama perjalanan mereka. Namun tidak ada satu jawaban pun terlontar dari mulut Sasuke.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas dan memutar kedua bola matanya, saat melihat beberapa siswi dari sekolah lain melayangkan godaan secara terbuka pada Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke, yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu Dobe, kamu bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku," tukas Sasuke saat dia memergoki Naruto yang melirik ke arahnya penuh minat.

"Jangan besar kepala Teme! Aku hanya heran, kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukaimu," sahut Naruto datar. "Lihat?" tambahnya lagi, dengan menunjuk ke arah siswi dengan dagunya. Para siswi itu masih terkikik centil, dan menatap penuh kagum ke arah Sasuke.

"Abaikan saja."

"Mereka cantik, apa tidak ada yang menarik perhatianmu Teme?" Naruto mulai menggoda Sasuke, sementara pria itu masih menatap datar ke arahnya.

"Hn."

Naruto kembali mendengus mendengar jawaban dari Sasuke, kesal karena sulit sekali untuk mengorek kehidupan pribadi pemuda di sampingnya ini.

"Mau sampai kapan melamun? Cepat turun!" seru Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di tangga turun bis. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera mengikuti Sasuke, berjalan agak di belakang pemuda itu. Mulut Naruto terbuka lebar, saat akhirnya dia mengetahui, kemana Sasuke membawanya.

"Taman bermain?"

"Hn."

"Buat apa kita kesini?"

Lagi-lagi, Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia menarik tangan Naruto yang masih terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi, memaksanya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam taman bermain. Dan saat sadar dari keterkejutannya, Naruto sudah duduk di bangku paling depan sebuah roller coaster.

"Teme, aku tidak mau naik ini!" protes Naruto keras.

"Takut, Dobe?" sindir Sasuke tajam.

"Si-siapa yang takut?" balas Naruto datar, mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan rileks, karena ini akan menjadi pengalaman pertama untuknya.

Sabuk pengaman mulai terpasang, Sasuke mengecek sabuk pengaman Naruto, hingga yakin jika Naruto sudah memakainya dengan baik. Setelah beberapa saat menunggu, roller coaster itu pun melaju, sedikit lambat pada awalnya, tapi, semakin jauh dari tempat start, roller coaster itu berjalan semakin kencang.

Roller coaster naik dengan perlahan hingga ketinggian 85 meter, mulai menanjak dengan sudut 45 derajat, perlu waktu satu menit untuk sampai di puncak. Setelah sampai di puncak, roller coaster itu menurun melewati turunan yang membentuk sudut 90 derajat, terus turun dengan kecepatan 155 km/jam, membuat Naruto yang duduk di bangku paling depan merasakan guncangan paling hebat, hingga dia histeris dibuatnya.

Setelah hampir 10 menit, roller coaster itu pun kembali ke titik awal start. Sasuke tersenyum kecil, saat melihat Naruto turun dengan wajah gembira. "Teme, aku mau naik itu!" Naruto menunjuk ke arah bianglala, dengan semangat, dia menyeret tangan Sasuke untuk berjalan cepat.

Mereka terus bermain, mencoba satu-persatu wahana permainan yang ada di taman bermain. Tidak terasa, malam mulai menggantikan sore, wahana bermain itu malah semakin ramai karenanya. "Aku senang sekali hari ini, arigatou Teme."

"Hn."

"Tapi, kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?"

"..."

"Teme?"

"..."

"Kamu tidak mau menjawab?"

"..." Sasuke bukannya tidak mau menjawab, tapi egonya terlalu besar, dia tidak mungkin mengatakan alasannya membawa Naruto ke tempat ini. Alasannya terlalu pribadi, dia ingin melihat Naruto kembali bersemangat, itu saja, tidak lebih.

"Hah, baiklah, kamu tidak perlu jawab," tukas Naruto dengan senyum kecil. "Mau Teme?" tanya Naruto, seraya menyodorkan gula-gula kapas berwarna pink ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak suka manis," jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi ini enak sekali Teme, coba gigit sedikit saja." Tawar Naruto lagi. Sasuke yang menimang-nimang, akhirnya menggigit kecil gula-gula kapas yang disodorkan Naruto padanya, sementara matanya terus menatap wajah Naruto yang juga menggigit gula-gula kapas itu dari bagian lain.

"Terlalu manis," ejek Sasuke dengan wajah stoic seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja manis, namanya juga gula-gula kapas," dengus Naruto.

.

"Kamu lapar?" tanya Sasuke setelah Naruto menghabiskan gula-gula kapasnya. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk keras. Sasuke beranjak, dia membawa Naruto ke sebuah cafe terdekat, dan meminta Naruto memilih makanan juga minuman untuk mengganjal perut mereka. "Mau pesan apa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berdua bediri di depan meja waitress.

"Vanilla latte dan strawberry cheesecake," jawab Naruto mantap, sementara Sasuke memesan coffee latte dan lemon cake, itupun Naruto yang memilihkan untuknya.

Dengan tangan yang penuh oleh nampan berisi makanan dan minuman pesanan mereka berdua, Sasuke berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang terletak di baris paling ujung dekat jendela, sementara Naruto mengekorinya dari belakang, tersenyum melihat sikap gentleman Sasuke saat ini.

"Lain kali, aku yang akan mentraktirmu makan Teme," tukas Naruto setelah duduk di kursinya, sementara Sasuke meletakkan semua makanan dan minuman di atas nampan ke atas meja. "Aku mungkin tidak bisa membawamu ke restoran mewah, tapi, aku tahu tempat ramen paling enak di dunia, kamu pasti suka."

"Hn."

"Bagaimanapun, aku berterima kasih karena kamu mau membawaku kesini. Kamu tahu, ini adalah kali pertama aku pergi ke taman bermain. Hontou ni arigatou." Tukas Naruto lagi, dengan wajah berseri-seri menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mengira jika kamu semiskin itu, hingga tidak mampu untuk masuk ke taman bermain," jawab Sasuke, seraya menyesap coffee lattenya.

"Bukan begitu Teme," Naruto berdecak sebal. "Aku hanya terlalu sibuk, hingga tidak ada waktu untuk bermain."

"Hn."

.

.

"Sudah malam Teme, sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama."

Sasuke melirik ke jam tangannya, yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, menyerapah dalam hati, karena waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Mereka berdua yang sudah keluar dari cafe, berjalan berdampingan, hening menyelimuti keduanya saat mereka berjalan menuju halte untuk menunggu bis yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke sekolah.

Di tengah jalan menuju halte, Sasuke bertemu dengan kelompok siswa dari sekolah Iwagakure. Seorang pemuda, berperawakan tinggi, dengan rambut berwarna orange berdiri paling depan di antara kelompoknya. "Lama tidak bertemu Sasuke," tukas pemuda itu, sementara tatapannya terus tertuju pada Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukai anak kecil?" cibir pemuda itu yang disambut tawa beberapa pemuda yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Tapi cantik juga," katanya dengan mengedip genit pada Naruto. "Lebih baik kamu tinggalkan dia cantik, dia hanya akan menyakiti perasaanmu," pinta Juugo pada Naruto dengan nada manis yang dibuat-buat.

"Jangan mengganggunya," desis Sasuke tidak suka saat Juugo berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Kenapa Sasuke, cemburu?" tanya Juugo tepat di wajah Sasuke. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain, dan menjadikan dia sebagai hadiahnya?"

"Dia bukan barang yang bisa dijadikan hadiah," tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Katakan saja jika kamu takut, tidak usah berkelit."

"Kita tetap akan bermain Juugo, hadiahnya adalah mobilku dan mobilmu."

"Wow, aku tidak menyangka jika gadis ini ternyata lebih berharga daripada mobil mewahmu," sahut Juugo. "Tapi aku tetap menginginkannya."

"Dia bukan barang!"

"Tapi aku menginginkannya, dan aku akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Aku bisa saja membuatmu babak belur dan membawa gadis cantik ini dengan paksa saat ini juga, tapi, aku ingin bermain dengan adil."

Dia bercanda jika berpikir bisa membawaku pergi, dan membuat Sasuke babak belur, kata Naruto dalam hati. Karena pada kenyataannya, dialah yang akan babak belur ditanganku. "Berhenti bicara, seolah-olah aku tidak ada disini!" potong Naruto kasar. "Seperti Sasuke bilang, aku bukan barang yang bisa dijadikan taruhan, dan aku bukan anak kecil, brengsek!"

Juugo menyeringai lebar mendengar cacian dari Naruto, dia menyukai gadis ini. "Aku suka caramu bicara sayang, jika kamu mau jadi kekasihku, aku janji, aku akan setia sampai mati," katanya gombal.

"Kita bertemu besok malam, di tempat biasa," tukas Sasuke yang mulai terganggu dengan sikap Juugo pada Naruto. Dengan cepat dia meraih tangan Naruto, menggandengnya dan beranjak meninggalkan Juugo yang masih menyeringai menatap kepergiannya.

"Sampai jumpa sayang, besok kamu akan menjadi kekasihku," teriak Juugo pada Naruto yang kini melemparkan tatapan sengit pada pria berambut orange itu.

"Besok kamu akan bertanding melawannya?"

"Hn."

"Boleh aku ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Terlalu berbahaya Dobe."

"Kalau berbahaya, kenapa kamu menyanggupinya?"

"Untuk bersenang-senang," jawab Sasuke tanpa emosi. "Dan jangan bertanya lagi, hari ini kamu sudah cukup banyak bertanya."

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya setelah mendengar Sasuke mengatakan hal itu, dalam perjalanan menuju asrama, Sasuke juga tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, menyebabkan keheningan yang menggantung diantara keduanya. Mereka kembali memanjat benteng sekolah untuk masuk ke dalam asrama, Naruto tidak berani bertanya kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih jalan ini daripada saluran air. Bukankah lebih mudah jika mereka melewati saluran air.

Seakan membaca isi pikiran Naruto, Sasuke menjelaskan hal itu dengan tenang. "Pada jam segini, banyak murid yang menggunakan saluran air untuk keluar asrama, aku tidak mau mereka tahu jika kita keluar bersama. Dan di sore hari, masih banyak kendaraan yang melintas di jalan raya, aku tidak mau menanggung resiko, jika kita terlindas ban mobil saat keluar dari lubang saluran air."

Naruto mengangguk, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan dari Sasuke. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu apa yang sedang aku pikirkan? Tanya Naruto dalam hati. Mereka berpisah di pelataran asrama putri, setelah sebelumnya seorang petugas asrama menegur dan menanyakan kepada mereka kenapa baru kembali ke asrama, namun Sasuke segera menjawab, berbohong jika mereka mendapat hukuman untuk membereskan perpustakaan. Karena itu Sasuke mengantar Naruto hingga asrama putri, karena malam sudah semakin larut.

Langkah Naruto terasa berat, dia sangat lelah hari ini, tapi juga sangat gembira. Naruto mengernyit saat ingat, jika besok malam, Sasuke akan bertanding dengan pemuda berambut orange itu. Naruto menghela napas berat, karena itu artinya besok dia harus kembali begadang untuk menjaga Sasuke. Benar-benar merepotkan, pikir Naruto. Belum lagi, dia masih belum mendapat petunjuk lain mengenai siswi yang meninggal, membuatnya harus bekerja ekstra keras. Naruto memijit tengkuknya, yang terasa pegal. Keningnya ditekuk dalam, saat dia melihat ada tiga orang siswi yang tidak dia kenal berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar asramanya.

"Boleh kami minta waktumu sebentar Namikaze-san?" tanya seorang siswi tersebut.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kiss and hugs author untuk semua silent readers, special untuk semua yang bersedia review. Gomen, nggak balas satu persatu TT-TT**

**Untuk jadwal update, author nggak punya jadwal tetap. Semuanya dikembalikan ke mood author, karena itulah jadwal update-nya sering molor. Kayak sekarang, author lagi ketik chap lanjutan BW, tapi, moodnya berubah, jadi malah ketik lanjutan UC. **

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T (Next chapt, rencananya akan dirubah ke M, bukan karena lime atau lemon (fict ini nggak akan ada lemon), tapi lebih karena bahasa kasar dan pertarungan berdarah di chap-chap mendatang)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Under Cover **

**Chapter 4 : I'm Worried About You**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

Untuk beberapa saat, Naruto bergeming melihat ketiganya yang masih berdiri berjajar di depan pintu kamarnya. Naruto menghela napas panjang, sebelum akhirnya dengan berat hati, mempersilahkan ketiganya untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Maaf, jika kami mengganggumu," tukas salah satu siswi berambut merah panjang, dengan sebuah kacamata minus bertengger manis di hidung mancungnya. "Ah, perkenalkan, namaku Karin, ini temanku, namanya Hinata dan Ino," tambahnya lagi seraya menunjuk seorang gadis berambut indigo dan berambut pirang pucat bergantian. Kini keempatnya sudah duduk dengan nyaman di atas karpet tebal, yang sengaja digelar Naruto untuk menggantikan sofa, yang menurutnya terlalu memakan tempat.

Baik Hinata maupun Ino, hanya mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum ke arah Naruto. "Namikaze Naruto, yoroshiku," balas Naruto datar. "Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian sebelumnya, kalian dari kelas mana?" tanya Naruto saat dia menyuguhkan teh hijau panas dan beberapa makanan ringan di atas meja.

"Kami bertiga duduk di kelas 3-3," jawab Ino seraya mengambil sebuah biskuit coklat dari dalam toples. Sementara Hinata menyeruput teh hijau miliknya begitu nikmat.

Mata Naruto terus mengamati wajah ketiganya dengan seksama, sementara tangannya meletakkan kembali cangkir teh miliknya ke atas meja. "Pantas, aku jarang melihat kalian," balas Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Jadi... apa yang bisa aku bantu untuk kalian?"

Ketiga siswi di hadapan Naruto, saling melirik satu sama lain, sekilas ada raut ragu di wajah ketiganya. Beberapa detik telah berlalu, namun masih belum ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir ketiganya.

"Jadi?" tanya Naruto lagi. Sebenarnya dia sangat lelah, dia ingin sekali berendam lama di dalam air hangat, untuk menghilangkan rasa pegal pada tubuhnya. Naruto, mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke atas meja, kesabarannya semakin menipis. Diliriknya satu per satu wajah ketiga siswi itu, namun, ketiganya masih tidak buka suara.

"Yang ingin kami sampaikan saat ini sangat penting!" sahut Karin sungguh-sungguh.

"Kalau memang penting, cepat katakan!" pinta Naruto, dengan nada sehalus mungkin.

Karin meraih kedua tangan Naruto, dan menatap matanya dengan serius. Naruto sedikit kaget karenanya. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan kematian siswi itu? Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

"Kami bertiga sudah memutuskan," tukas Karin dengan sedikit jeda.

"Memutuskan apa?" tanya Naruto semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kami putuskan, jika Namikaze-san menjadi anggota kehormatan kelompok kami." Sahut Ino tenang, sesekali dia menyesap teh hijaunya, sementara Hinata tersenyum lembut pada Naruto.

"Kelompok?" Naruto mengernyit, semakin bingung.

Karin mengangguk dengan antusias. "Selamat datang di kelompok kami, Namikaze-san. Kami menamakan kelompok kami dengan nama Black Rose."

"Kelompok apa itu? Lagipula, aku belum setuju," tukas Naruto seraya melepaskan genggaman tangan Karin pada kedua tangannya.

Karin meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas paha, sementara matanya menyorot sedih. "Semua anggota kelompok ini, memiliki latar belakang yang sama," tukas Karin setengah berbisik.

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. "Latar belakang apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Kita semua, pe-pernah pa-patah hati." Sahut Hinata, yang disambut helaan napas kedua temannya yang lain, sementara Naruto berubah menjadi kaku, mendadak dia berharap jika bumi terbelah dua dan menelannya saat ini juga. Jadi, hal ini yang menurut mereka penting? Pikir Naruto kesal.

"Masih banyak siswi lain yang bernasib sama. Kenapa kalian memilihku?" tanya Naruto menekan kekesalannya.

"Karena selain patah hati, kita berempat juga memiliki kesamaan lainnya," sahut Ino seoktaf lebih tinggi, sementara tangannya menggenggam cangkir teh-nya semakin erat. "Kita menjadi olokan Sakura, dan Sasuke cs, karenanya." Lanjutnya lagi dengan kesal.

"Mereka bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan kita," sahut Karin sedikit geram.

"Be-benar," kata Hinata dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Jadi, kalian juga korban olokan mereka?" desis Naruto.

"Begitulah," jawab ketiganya dengan senyum canggung.

Pada dasarnya, Sakura dan Sasuke cs memang menyebalkan, pikir Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku setuju masuk ke dalam kelompok kalian. Dan panggil aku Naruto!"

"Ha'i, arigatou," jawab ketiganya dengan mata berbinar.

Ino kembali menyesap teh-nya, dan berkata lirih. "Kita harus saling menjaga, dan menghibur satu sama lain, jangan sampai kejadian pada Tayuya terulang la-"

"Jangan membahas itu Ino!" potong karin, sementara Hinata membekap mulut Ino dengan tangannya.

"Tayuya?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik. "Bukankah dia siswi yang meninggal karena over dosis?"

"Kamu tahu?" Karin bertanya dengan nada agak keras, kaget karena Naruto yang masih murid baru bisa mengetahui hal ini.

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto, mengangkat kedua bahunya, berpura-pura tidak tertarik. "Aku mendengarnya dari gosip beberapa siswi saat makan siang."

Karin mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, karena hal itu memang sudah menjadi rahasia umum diantara murid. "Dia mengakhiri hidupnya karena kecewa dan patah hati," tukas Karin serius.

"Benar," sahut Ino. "Menurut rumor yang beredar, kekasihnya tidak mau bertanggung jawab, saat tahu Tayuya hamil. Hingga akhirnya Tayuya putus asa, dan memilih mengakhiri hidupnya."

"Ja-jangan membahas i-itu lagi!" tukas Hinata setangah berbisik. "I-ini sudah ma-malam, bulu kuduk-ku berdiri." Katanya seraya memperlihatkan bulu tangannya yang juga sudah berdiri. Karin dan Ino segera menutup mulutnya, mereka juga ikut merinding saat Hinata mengatakan hal itu.

Tapi, Naruto tidak mau berhenti sampai disitu, karena dia harus bisa mengorek informasi sekecil apapun. "Maksud kalian, arwah Tayuya masih bergentayangan?"

"Sstttt!" tukas Karin setengah berbisik. "Jangan bicara seperti itu, nanti dia datang!"

"Orang yang sudah meninggal, tidak mungkin hidup lagi," sahut Naruto santai.

"Ta-tapi itu benar, Naru-chan. Beberapa siswi, ba-bahkan mendengar su-suara dari dalam ka-kamarnya," jelas Hinata sedikit bergetar karena takut.

"Menurut kalian itu arwah Tayuya?" selidik Naruto lagi.

Ino merinding ngeri dan menjawab. "Tentu saja, kalau bukan hantu, lalu apa?"

"Entahlah, bisa saja itu pencuri. Benarkan?" sahut Naruto santai.

"Arghhh, sudahlah Naru. Jangan membahas itu lagi, aku semakin takut." Kata Ino yang duduk semakin dekat dengan Hinata. "Lebih baik jika kita kembali ke kamar, Naru juga pasti sudah lelah."

Ino menguap lebar dan menjawab. "Ha'i, aku juga sudah mengantuk."

"Oyasuminasai Naru-cah," tukas Hinata lembut. Ketiganya segera berdiri dan beranjak ke pintu kamar Naruto. Karin membuka pintu sedikit, dia menoleh ke kiri kanan lorong untuk mengecek keadaan, setelah merasa aman, mereka bertiga pun segera keluar, kembali ke kamarnya yang terletak di lantai empat, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk tidak bergerak di tempatnya.

Naruto menghembuskan napas panjang, dan menempelkan pipi kanannya pada permukaan meja, sementara matanya terpejam begitu erat. "Sepertinya aku sudah gila," gumam Naruto tidak jelas. "Bagaimana mungkin aku setuju untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok mereka, hanya karena merasa senasib?" Mata Naruto kembali terbuka dengan sempurna, saat dia ingat akan apa yang dikatakan Ino beberapa saat lalu.

Dia segera beranjak ke meja belajar dan membuka laptop miliknya dan dengan cepat menekan tombol 'On'. Naruto menunggu dengan tidak sabar, dan segera memasukkan password untuk bisa mengakses program pada laptop-nya itu. Naruto membaca berkas laporan hasil visum kematian Tayuya beberapa kali. Dia harus yakin, jika tidak ada satupun yang lolos dari pengamatannya.

"Hasil visum ini jelas-jelas mengatakan jika Tayuya tidak hamil, lalu, kenapa Ino mengatakan jika Tayuya sedang hamil?" Naruto menyambar telpon genggamnya yang tergeletak di atas meja, dengan cepat dia mengetik pesan dan mengirimkannya pada Kakashi. Beberapa saat setelah mengirim pesan, telpon genggamnya pun berbunyi, pertanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"..."

"Aku ingin laporannya secepat mungkin paman, ini benar-benar penting."

"..."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku tunggu hasil penyelidikan paman."

"..."

"Ha'i, arigatou." Tukas Naruto menutup pembicaraannya dengan Kakashi. Naruto harus meminta Kakashi untuk menyelidiki laporan visum dan hasil otopsi pada jenazah Tayuya. Jika memang Tayuya hamil, maka sudah pasti ada seseorang yang meminta petugas otopsi untuk menghapus hal ini dari laporannya. Dan jika memang hasil pemeriksaan selama ini benar, berarti, Tayuya salah mengira jika dirinya sedang hamil, atau, dia berpura-pura hamil. "Aku pasti menemukan simpul dari benang kusut ini," tukas Naruto percaya diri. Dia mematikan laptop dan menutupnya kembali. Segera, dia beranjak ke kamar mandi. Dia perlu membersihkan diri, karena kulitnya terasa sangat lengket, belum lagi, ada pekerjaan rumah yang masih belum dia selesaikan.

Naruto menggunakan pengering rambut untuk mengeringkan rambut pirang sebahunya, dengan cepat dia menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumah dan beranjak tidur, tepat pada pukul satu dini hari. Sementara itu, di sisi lain asrama pria, Sasuke tersenyum lembut saat melihat Naruto masuk dan bergelung di dalam selimut. "Oyasuminasai, Dobe," katanya lirih seraya mematikan laptop miliknya dan beranjak ke tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Langit begitu biru tak berawan. Naruto melayangkan pandangannya keluar jendela kelas. Suasana kelas cukup gaduh siang ini, dikarenakan absennya Kakashi dengan alasan sakit. Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya, karena hanya dia yang tahu alasan sebenarnya dari keabsenan Kakashi untuk mengajar hari ini.

Naruto juga bersyukur karena sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar menepati janji. Sejak pagi, tidak ada satu murid pun yang mengolok-oloknya. Begitupun dengan Sakura, gadis itu hanya melayangkan tatapan sinis pada Naruto, namun bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa mengucapkan cibiran ataupun olokan lainnya.

.

Hingga siang, telinga Naruto terus menangkap bisikan para murid tentang pertandingan Sasuke nanti malam. Hal ini membuat Naruto bingung, bagaimana cara dia keluar untuk menjaga Sasuke, jika nanti malam ketiga siswi itu akan datang ke kamarnya. "Bagaimana caraku agar bisa melarikan diri dari ketiganya?" desis Naruto semakin gelisah, belum lagi, sampai jam makan siang, Kakashi masih belum memberinya kabar.

"Wajahmu semakin jelek jika kamu tekuk seperti itu."

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto, sementara kedua matanya masih menatap Sasuke yang kini duduk di tepat hadapannya.

Sasuke membuka buku literatur dan menjawab dengan nada bosan. "Membaca buku."

"Sejak kapan kamu suka membaca buku di perpustakaan?" cibir Naruto mendengus kecil.

"Sejak lama." Sahut Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dia baca.

"Kamu sendirian?" tanya Naruto lagi, seraya menatap jauh ke belakang Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Mana teman-temanmu?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu menaggapinya. Naruto menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya, sedikit ragu untuk bertanya pada Sasuke. "Teme?"

"..."

"Kamu akan melayani tantangan Juugo malam ini?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

"Hn."

"Kamu yakin?"

"Hn."

"Dia salah mengira, jika aku ini kekasihmu, jadi kamu tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memenuhi tantangannya, karena aku bukan kekasihmu. Biar aku yang datang dan bicara padanya."

"Tidak usah ikut campur Dobe, ini urusan pria." Desis Sasuke tidak suka.

"Bagaimana jika kamu terluka?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto dan tersenyum tipis. "Khawatir, Dobe?"

"Ti-tidak," jawab Naruto tergagap.

Sasuke membalik halaman buku dan menyeringai kecil mendengarnya. "Aku pasti menang, dan aku akan baik-baik saja. Dan kamu, tidak perlu datang ke race malam ini."

"Kamu tidak bisa mengaturku!"

"Aku serius Dobe, kamu tidak boleh datang ke race!" tukas Sasuke penuh penekanan. "Aku akan menghukum-mu jika tahu kamu datang."

"Mengancamku, Teme?"

"Menurutmu?"

Mata Naruto menyipit, Sasuke selalu berhasil mengaduk-aduk emosinya. "Aku tidak takut pada ancamanmu," balas Naruto dengan nada monoton.

Sasuke menutup buku yang sedang dibacanya dengan keras, dan menjawab. "Terserah," jawabnya masih dengan nada monoton yang sama. Setelah mengatakan itu, dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih menatap sinis padanya.

.

.

.

Tepat pukul delapan malam, Karin, Ino dan Hinata kembali datang ke kamar Naruto. Sasuke yang melihat hal ini dari layar laptopnya menaikan sebelah alis heran.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lihat Sas?" tanya Neji yang berjalan menghampiri Sasuke. "Wow, kamu benar-benar memasang kamera di kamar Naruto?"

Pernyataan Neji ini mampu membuat Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba penasaran. Mereka bertiga pun beranjak menghampiri Sasuke. "Kenapa Hinata, Ino dan Karin ada disana?" tanya Kiba heran saat layar laptop Sasuke menampilkan ketiga gadis itu duduk santai di dalam kamar Naruto. "Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Sas, kamu memasang alat sadap juga-kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kita tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka." Keluh Kiba kecewa.

"Hn."

"Sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal, dan sepertinya mereka akrab," tukas Gaara penasaran.

"Aku rasa juga begitu," sahut Shikamaru datar.

"Mereka pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu," kata Kiba yakin.

"Aku akan mencari tahu, lebih baik sekarang kita pergi Sas. Sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam." Tukas Neji mengingatkan.

Sasuke melirik ke jam dinding yang tergantung di atas TV. Dengan cepat dia mengirim pesan melalui telpon genggamnya, dan menyeringai kecil saat menerima balasan. "Ayo pergi," seru Sasuke yang sudah beranjak keluar kamar, diikuti oleh keempat temannya yang lain.

Sementara itu, di kamar Naruto, gadis blonde itu menatap sebal layar telpon genggamnya, yang beberapa saat lalu menerima pesan masuk dari Sasuke. Pesannya singkat, tapi sanggup membuat panas ubun-ubun Naruto. _Aku, akan mengambil hadiahku, saat aku kembali_. Naruto langsung mengetik pesan balasan, yang berbunyi : _Katakan itu saat kamu menang!_

_"_Ada apa Naru? Kenapa dahimu berkerut seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa Ino," jawab Naruto sedikit gugup.

"Bukankah hari ini Sasuke akan bertanding melawan siswa Iwagakure? Bagaimana kalau kita melihat pertandingannya?"

"A-aku tidak yakin Karin, ba-bagaimana jika nanti ki-kita tertangkap pe-pengawas asrama?"

"Jangan takut Hinata, aku yakin murid yang lain juga banyak yang menyelinap keluar asrama malam ini," sahut Ino.

Naruto mengangguk setuju, dalam hati dia berdoa agar tiga gadis di hadapannya ini mengurungkan niatnya. "Hinata benar, terlalu berbahaya jika kita keluar asrama. Lebih baik kalian kembali ke kamar dan tidur."

"Kamu juga sama Naru, penakut!" tukas Karin dengan mata menyipit menatap Naruto. "Sekali-kali, kita harus melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaan kita. Bukankah menyelinap keluar asrama itu menegangkan?"

"Dan berbahaya," kata Naruto lagi mengingatkan. "Bagaimana jika nanti kita bertemu penjahat, penculik atau lebih parahnya penjahat yang mabuk dan mesum?"

"Kamu berpikir terlalu jauh," sahut Ino terkikik kecil. "Kita pergi sekarang, dan kembali setelah race selesai. Kamu ikut Naru?"

Naruto menghembuskan napas dengan keras, tugasnya malam ini akan terasa sedikit berat, karena selain menjaga Sasuke, dia juga harus menjaga ketiga siswi yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. "Ha'i, aku ikut," jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

.

.

Karin memimpin ketiganya saat mereka berjalan melewati saluran air, keadaan saat itu begitu sepi. Tidak ada satu murid pun yang terlihat keluar asrama, mungkin karena malam sudah terlalu larut. Jadi, kebanyakan diantara mereka sudah berada di luar asrama, dan akan kembali pada dini hari.

"Kita hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok saja dari sini," tukas Karin saat keempatnya sudah keluar dari saluran air. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk kecil, sementara Naruto memandang sekeliling dengan waspada.

Mereka terus berjalan dalam keheningan, malam sudah begitu pekat, bahkan sang rembulan tidak menampakkan diri malam ini, tertutup oleh awan yang menggantung begitu gelap. "A-apa sebaiknya ki-kita kembali saja?" tukas Hinata lirih, beberapa kali dia merapatkan jaket yang dikenakannya untuk menghalangi udara dingin malam menembus kulitnya.

"Tempatnya sudah dekat Hinata, kita hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh, lalu pulang sebelum ada yang mengetahui keberadaan kita," sahut Karin sedikit menggigil.

"Ta-tapi, perasaanku ti-tidak enak, karin." Belum juga mulut Hinata kering setelah mengucapkan hal itu, dari arah depan, meluncur sebuah mobil Jeep hitam dengan kecepatan tinggi dan berhenti tepat di depan keempatnya.

"Mundur!" tukas Naruto lirih, yang refleks berdiri di hadapan ketiga teman barunya dengan sikap siaga karena mencium bahaya.

Empat orang pria dewasa, berusia pertengahan tiga puluh tahun, turun dari Jeep hitam itu dan berjalan menuju Naruto cs. Karin, Ino dan Hinata bergetar ketakutan karenanya, namun Naruto bersikap tenang, sementara otaknya terus menyusun strategi untuk menyelamatkan ketiga temannya jika hal paling buruk terjadi.

"Sepertinya malam ini kita sangat beruntung, masing-masing dari kita bisa memiliki teman tidur gratis untuk malam ini," desis salah satu pria berperawakan tinggi, tegap. Naruto tidak bisa melihat warna kulitnya, karena memang tempatnya berdiri saat ini minim cahaya. Perkataannya itu disambut gelak tawa dari ketiga temannya yang lain.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara, cepat masukkan mereka ke dalam mobil!" sahut seorang pria yang lain.

Naruto bisa mencium bau alkohol dari tubuh keempat pria asing ini, yang Naruto takutkan hanya satu, dia takut jika ketiga temannya terluka. "Lari dan cari bantuan," perintah Naruto setengah berbisik, namun bisa ditangkap dengan jelas oleh Karin, Ino dan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi," sahut Hinata gemetar ketakutan.

"Kita harus saling melindungi," tukas Karin yang juga sama bergetarnya karena takut.

"Akan sulit untukku bergerak jika ada kalian," tukas Naruto jujur. "Aku bisa bela diri, aku akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka, cepat pergi dan cari bantuan!"

"Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri, gadis manis." Seru salah satu pria, menyeringai lebar, sementara ketiga temannya yang lain, berdiri berjejer, menghalangi jalan.

"Hitungan ketiga," tukas Naruto lirih. Karin, Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Tiga!" teriak Naruto keras, dia menendang keras ulu hati pria paling kiri agar Karin, Ino dan Hinata bisa lari melewatinya. Pria itu terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan, sementara ketiga pria lainnya yang sedikit shock menatapnya tidak percaya, berdesis dan mulai menyerang Naruto secara bertubi-tubi.

Karin, Ino dan Hinata terus berlari dengan cepat, sesekali mereka menengok ke belakang, melihat ke arah Naruto. Mereka harus mencari bantuan untuk menolong Naruto, semakin cepat semakin baik. Napas ketiganya begitu memburu, keringat mengucur deras, mereka sangat takut, takut jika Naruto terluka. Mereka juga tidak mungkin tetap diam bersama Naruto, karena mereka hanya akan menjadi beban.

Naruto berputar 180 derajat dan melayangkan tendangan tepat ke arah dagu salah satu penjahat. Menangkis tendangan pria lainnya dengan kedua tangan, dan membanting salah satu pria yang menyerangnya dari arah belakang. Naruto meringis saat salah satu pria memukulnya tepat di wajah, hingga sudut kanan bibirnya sedikit robek dan mengeluarkan darah.

Mata Naruto memicing menatap keempat penjahat yang sudah terhuyung dan bergerak mundur, dengan cepat dia menghapus darah di sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. "Maju!" tantang Naruto pada keempatnya tanpa rasa takut.

Salah satu penjahat itu bergerak maju, kembali melayangkan pukulan pada daerah vital Naruto, namun Naruto berhasil menangkap kedua tangannya, dengan gerak cepat kakinya menendang tepat pada bagian dagu pria itu. Nasib salah satu penjahat lainnya tidak jauh berbeda, Naruto menghantam dada pria itu dengan keras hingga dia terhempas jauh ke belakang. Dua orang penjahat yang tersisa akhirnya memilih mundur, membantu kedua temannya yang masih tersungkur di atas tanah dan segera melarikan diri.

Naruto duduk di tepian trotoar, mengatur napas yang masih menderu, dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak begitu cepat. Setelah napasnya kembali teratur, Naruto pun bangkit, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya untuk menghilangkan debu yang menempel pada celana jeans miliknya. Dia baru saja berjalan beberapa meter, saat lima buah mobil sport melaju dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Naruto mulai menghitung jumlah pemuda yang mulai turun dari mobil sport itu, semuanya ada sepuluh orang. Naruto mengambil napas dalam, dan menghembuskannya dengan keras, mengutuk dalam hati, akan nasib sialnya malam ini.

"Lihat Hidan, bukankah dia kekasih Sasuke?" teriak seorang pemuda yang baru saja turun dari mobil sport berwarna hitam mengkilat.

"Sepertinya iya," sahut Hidan tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Kita culik saja, dengan begitu, Sasuke akan mengalah dan berlutut di hadapan kita." Seru seorang pemuda lainnya.

"Aku setuju, tangkap dia!" teriak Hidan lantang, dengan patuh empat pemuda diantaranya berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tawa keras, memecah keheningan malam.

Di tempat lain, Karin, Ino dan Hinata berlari menerobos sekelompok remaja yang berdiri mengelilingi mobil Sasuke. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" teriak Neji saat melihat Hinata berlari tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya.

"Nii-san, to-tolong!" sahut Hinata tidak menggubris pertanyaan Neji. Dia menarik napas dalam, mencoba untuk menetralkan kembali napasnya yang memburu dengan cepat, dengan erat Hinata meremas jaket yang dikenakan oleh Neji.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Neji khawatir saat melihat Hinata terisak dan menangis. Kiba dan Shikamaru berjalan mendekat, sementara Gaara dan Sasuke hanya menatapnya tanpa emosi.

"To-long Naruto," ucap Ino.

"Memangnya dia kenapa?" cibir Shikamaru pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Beberapa pria menyerang kami, dan Naruto masih disana untuk mengalihkan perhatian agar kami bertiga bisa kabur," jelas Karin panjang lebar.

"Dimana dia?" sahut Sasuke begitu dingin, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal begitu erat.

"Disana," tunjuk Ino. "Beberapa blok dari sini," katanya lagi.

"Masuk, dan tunjukan tempatnya padaku!" kata Sasuke. Ino segera masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke, sementara Hinata, Karin dan Kiba ikut di mobil Neji, sedangkan Gaara ikut di mobil Shikamaru.

"Tunggu Sas, aku juga ikut," seru Juugo lantang.

"Kamu tunggu disini saja, lagi pula ini bukan urusanmu," potong Kiba.

"Ini juga urusanku, aku tidak mau hadiahku rusak."

"Hadiah?" tanya Gaara. "Apa maksudnya?" imbuhnya lagi tidak mengerti. Namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan itu, dia segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju ke tempat yang diarahkan oleh Ino.

Sasuke dan yang lain, hanya memerlukan beberapa menit saja untuk sampai di lokasi. Suara gesekan ban dan aspal berdecit begitu keras, meninggalkan bekas di aspal hitam itu. Sasuke keluar dari dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya dengan keras. Dia semakin panik, saat melihat ada lima buah mobil sport terparkir di samping jalan.

Dia terus berjalan, setengah berlari, hatinya cemas, khawatir jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Naruto. Namun sepertinya, perkiraannya itu meleset, karena Naruto masih berdiri, melipat kedua tangannya di atas dada, dan memasang wajah masam. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, saat melihat sepuluh remaja pria, duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto, dan mengangkat kedua tangannya tinggi.

Setelah melihat hal itu, Sasuke pun berjalan dengan langkah santai mendekati Naruto. Naruto melirik ke arahnya dan mendengus. "Kamu baik-baik saja Dobe?"

"Menurutmu?" sahut Naruto sebal.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke tidak jelas, dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada kesepuluh pemuda itu. "Apa yang kamu lakukan pada mereka?"

"Memberi mereka sedikit pelajaran, mereka datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat," desis Naruto dingin, sementara Sasuke menyeringai kecil mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" teriak Juugo saat melihat kesepuluh temannya bersimpuh di hadapan Naruto. "Jadi, kalian yang mengganggu Naruto?" tanya Juugo marah.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu Juugo," jawab Hidan takut.

"Juugo-san, mereka tidak menggangguku," sahut Naruto tersenyum manis. "Mereka hanya ingin menculik-ku." Imbuhnya penuh penekanan.

"Apa?" Juugo menatap kesepuluh pemuda itu kesal. "Benar begitu?" tanyanya dingin, sementara kesepuluh pemuda itu mengangguk kecil. "Benar-benar memalukan!" teriak Juugo. "Kalian sudah membuat nona-nona ini takut!" sembur Juugo salah kira.

"Justru kami yang dibuat takut oleh wanita itu," sanggah Hidan membela diri dan menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Kamu masih membela diri?" bentak Juugo semakin kesal.

"Oh Tuhan, Juugo, apa kamu tidak lihat, jika disini, kami-lah yang babak belur?"

"Hanya seorang pengecut yang tidak mengakui kesalahannya, Hidan." Kata Juugo tajam. "Lagi pula, bagaimana mungkin seorang nona sepertinya, mampu mengalahkan kalian semua."

"Tapi, itu benar!" sembur Hidan tidak terima karena Juugo tidak mempercayainya.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Lebih baik kalian pulang!" tukas Juugo tegas, satu persatu teman-temannya itu berdiri dan berjalan, menuju ke mobilnya masing-masing dan beranjak pergi.

"Tolong, maafkan kelakuan mereka. Sebenarnya mereka anak yang baik."

"Dengan satu syarat," sahut Naruto datar.

"Apa?"

"Tidak akan pernah ada pertandingan diantara kalian, tidak malam ini, ataupun malam lainnya."

Juugo mengambil napas dalam dan menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana Sas?"

"Terserah," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Baiklah, aku setuju," balas Juugo tenang. "Aku harap, kita bisa bertemu lagi." Katanya seraya tersenyum lebar pada Naruto. "Jaa," tukas Juugo dan beranjak pergi.

"Naruto, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Ino cemas. "Kemana keempat preman itu? Yang menyerang kita kan empat orang preman, bukan kesepuluh pemuda tadi."

"Aku baik-baik saja," jawab Naruto tenang. "Keempat preman itu sudah pergi, dan kesepuluh pemuda tadi, datang untuk menggangguku."

"Ta-tapi, kamu ba-baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata, arigatou."

"Bagaimana caramu mengusir preman-preman itu?" tanya Kiba tertarik.

"Hanya beruntung," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama," tukas Shikamaru. "Lagi pula, race sudah dibatalkan, kita tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap disini."

Gaara mengangguk setuju. "Shikamaru benar, lebih baik, kita kembali ke asrama saja."

Neji merogoh ke dalam saku celananya dan meraih telpon genggam miliknya. Dengan cepat, dia menulis pesan dan mengirimkannya. "Aku sudah mengirim pesan pada Sakura, agar semua murid kembali ke asrama."

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Sepertinya Sakura sedang berteriak marah saat ini."

"Kurasa juga begitu," sahut Gaara santai. "Karena seharusnya kita berpesta sampai pagi, setelah race selesai."

"Sampai kapan kalian seperti ini?" potong Naruto dingin. "Menyelinap asrama hanya untuk bersenang-senang," cibirnya tajam. "Sementara di luar sana, banyak sekali murid yang harus membanting tulang agar bisa tetap sekolah. Kalian harusnya bersyukur dan belajar dengan benar."

"Tanpa belajar pun, kami tetap bisa meraih nilai tinggi. Kami sudah pintar dari lahir," sahut Neji.

Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Kalian memang pintar, tapi kalian tidak pintar menjaga amanat orang tua kalian!" sindir Naruto tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Naru?" desis Kiba. "Kamu sendiri, kenapa keluar asrama? Bukankah kamu sama saja dengan kami? Sebelum mengatakan hal buruk tentang orang lain, bercerminlah terlebih dahulu! Apa orang tuamu tidak mengajarkan hal itu padamu?"

"Benar, orang tuaku tidak mengajarkan hal itu padaku," sahut Naruto sedingin es, berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke asrama.

"Dia keluar bukan karena keinginannya Kiba, karena kami bertigalah yang memaksanya untuk ikut bersama kami," kata Karin tajam dan berjalan menyusul Naruto, disusul oleh Ino dan Hinata di belakangnya.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita menyimpan mobil kita dan segera kembali ke asrama," tukas Neji memecah keheningan setelah kepergian Naruto cs.

.

Naruto menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya sangat lelah, tapi, matanya tidak mau dipejamkan. Naruto meraih telpon genggam yang tersimpan di saku jaket hitamnya. Dan membuka pesan masuk. _Hasil penyelidikan sudah aku email, _itu adalah isi dari pesan Kakashi. Naruto segera bangkit dan beranjak menuju meja belajarnya, menghidupkan laptop dan membuka email pribadinya.

Dia membaca email hasil penyelidikan Kakashi, keningnya berkerut saat dia membaca jika Tayuya negatif hamil. "Lalu kenapa beredar gosip jika Tayuya bunuh diri karena hamil?" Naruto berkata lirih. "Aku harus masuk ke dalam kamar Tayuya, dan mencari petunjuk yang mungkin saja terlewat." Naruto membuka laci dan mengambil sebuah senter dari dalamnya. Setelah berganti pakaian, Naruto pun mengendap-endap keluar kamar menuju kamar Tayuya. Naruto terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dan turun ke lantai dua, hingga akhirnya dia sampai di kamar no 25.

Naruto memutar knop pintu kamar milik Tayuya, dan menghela napas lega saat mendapati jika kamar itu tidak terkunci. Naruto kemudian masuk, dan menutup pintunya dengan debaman pelan. Naruto segera memeriksa ke dalam kamar dan menyisir setiap sudut ruangan itu, namun, langkah Naruto terhenti saat telinganya mendengar derit jendela yang digeser. Hantu? Pikir Naruto.

Dengan cepat, Naruto menyembunyikan diri di sudut lemari pakaian. Matanya begitu tajam mengawasi ke arah jendela. Angin malam mengibarkan gordyn yang terpasang pada jendela. Dan sosok itu pun muncul, merangkak naik melalui jendela dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dilihat dari bayangannya, Naruto sangat yakin, jika yang masuk ke dalam kamar ini adalah seorang pria. Dengan tergesa-gesa, sosok itu mulai membuka laci meja belajar Tayuya, dan mengaduk-aduk isinya, seolah mencari sesuatu yang penting. "Dimana dia menyimpannya?" desis pria itu dengan nada suara berat. Naruto semakin yakin jika sosok itu seorang pria, karenanya.

Pria itu tersentak kaget, saat Naruto muncul dari belakang dan hendak memukulnya. Dengan tangkas pria itu mengelak, dan membalas Naruto dengan melayangkan tendangan ke arah dada Naruto. Beruntung bagi Naruto, karena dia berhasil menghindar. Merasa terancam, pria itu pun kembali meloncat keluar melalui jendela dan turun dengan menggunakan dahan pohon yang berdiri kokoh tepat di depan jendela kamar Tayuya.

"Sial," umpat Naruto keras, dan menyusul pria itu dengan meloncat keluar jendela. Naruto terus berlari mengejar, hingga sampai benteng belakang sekolah. Pria itu naik ke atas benteng dan meloncat turun, terus berlari menjauhi asrama. "Brengsek," umpat Naruto lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disitu, Dobe?"

Naruto berbalik dan menatap kesal kelima remaja pria yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. "Aku mengejar pencuri!" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kamu kembali ke asrama," sahut Shikamaru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak berbohong," desis Naruto kesal. "Ada seorang pencuri masuk, dan jika kalian tidak mengganggu, aku pasti sudah keluar dan menangkapnya."

"Tidak mungkin pencuri masuk ke dalam asrama, karena mereka semua terlalu takut padamu," cibir Kiba terkekeh, sementara Neji dan Gaara tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

Naruto berdecak kesal, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar, sementara Sasuke cs berjalan di kiri kanannya.

"Kamu itu seorang wanita Naruto, seharusnya kamu berteriak meminta tolong jika ada sesuatu yang membahayakan," tukas Shikamaru tegas.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri," kilah Naruto.

"Apa kamu tidak kapok dengan kejadian sebelumnya? Bagaimana jika seandainya kelompok Juugo tidak ada disana, kamu pasti sudah dibawa pergi oleh preman-preman itu," kata Neji datar.

"Preman-preman itu memang sudah pergi, saat Hidan dan yang lainnya datang," sanggah Naruto lagi.

"Jangan membantah Dobe, itu untuk kebaikanmu, lihat wajahmu sekarang. Wajahmu sudah jelek, tanpa harus ada luka disana," timpal Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti secara tiba-tiba dan menatap wajah kelima pemuda itu satu persatu. "Sejak kapan kalian peduli padaku?" dengus Naruto. "Jangan membuatku tertawa, lagi pula ini hanya luka kecil," cibir Naruto seraya menunjuk ke area sudut kanan mulutnya yang sobek dan mulai membiru di sekelilingnya.

"Wanita memang memusingkan," potong Shikamaru monoton saat Naruto pergi, menyebabkan lima pasang mata menatapnya penuh tanya. Shikamaru mengangkat kedua bahunya dan menjawab dengan santai. "Sebentar mereka tertawa, sesaat kemudian bersedih, lalu berubah menakutkan karena marah, contohnya dia," tukasnya seraya menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Kita belum tahu jika dia benar wanita atau bukan," sahut Gaara tersenyum mesum. "Sas, kamu sudah membuktikan atau belum, jika dia seorang wanita?" tanyanya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan tajam Naruto, yang menatap lurus ke arahnya.

"Hn."

"Cepat cari tahu Sas, bagaimana kalau ternyata dia seorang pria yang menyamar menjadi wanita?" tukas Neji dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Lihat saja, dadanya rata begitu!" kata Kiba menunjuk langsung ke arah dada Naruto, hingga secara otomatis, Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada.

"Jaga bicaramu bocah," desis Naruto pada Kiba. "Dadaku sama sekali tidak rata, ukurannya 34B." Katanya dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyesali akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan, karena hal itu berefek pada tatapan mesum kelima pemuda di hadapannya yang mengarah langsung pada dadanya. "Apa yang kalian lihat? Dasar mesum!" bentak Naruto jengkel, berbalik pergi untuk kembali ke kamarnya.

"Sas, apa benar, ukurannya 34B?" tanya Kiba memutus keheningan yang menyelimuti kelimanya setelah kepergian Naruto.

"Hn."

"Artinya ya atau tidak?" tukas Neji menatap Sasuke penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Hn."

"Kamu pasti pernah melihatnya berganti pakaian kan?"

"Hn."

"Sudahlah," kata Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Jawabannya adalah tidak, benarkan Sas?"

"Hn," lagi-lagi Sasuke menjawab ambigu.

"Payah," sindir Kiba pada Sasuke.

"Dia selalu berganti pakaian di dalam kamar mandi," tukas Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Kamu tidak memasang kamera di kamar mandi?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Iie," jawab Sasuke singkat, disambut helaan napas panjang dari keempat temannya. "Aku bukan pria mesum," katanya lagi membela diri.

"Yeah..." ledek Neji. "Tidak mesum, hanya tukang intip," Neji mendengus hinnga menyebabkan Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba menahan tawa geli, sementara Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan keempatnya yang masih tertawa tertahan di belakangnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Naruto bergegas kembali ke asrama selepas bel pelajaran akhir berbunyi. Dia bahkan tidak sempat mandi, dia hanya membasuh wajahnya dan berganti pakaian dengan celana parasit hitam dan kaos polo yang juga berwarna hitam, mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda seraya melihat pantulan dirinya pada cermin untuk terakhir kali, dan segera keluar kamar, menuju dojo tempatnya berlatih. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya melalui celah pintu dan tersenyum tipis saat melihat ketiganya sudah berada di dalam dojo.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Naruto pada ketiga murid barunya yang saat ini sudah mengenakan _Judogi_ dan berlari-lari di tempat, untuk meregangkan otot. Lee, Choji dan Shino berhenti secara otomatis, saat mendengar suara Naruto. Mereka berdiri dengan tegap, berjajar ke samping, dan menjawab dengan mantap. "Siap, sensei."

"Bagus, kalau begitu, aku tidak akan sungkan," sahut Naruto menyeringai kecil. "Duduklah, sebelumnya aku ingin kalian mengetahui sesuatu." Lee, Choji dan Shino duduk dengan patuh. "Aku hanya mengembangkan dua hal dalam melatih, yaitu, latihan fisik dan pengembangan mental." Tukas Naruto pada ketiganya.

"Aku akan mengajari kalian cara bertahan, menggunakan pukulan, tendangan, dan mungkin cara menggunakan senjata pendek," Naruto mengambil napas dan menatap wajah ketiganya, satu per satu. "Kalian hanya boleh menggunakan kemampuan kalian pada saat kalian dalam bahaya, atau untuk melindungi seseorang yang kalian sayangi. Jika aku mendengar, kalian menggunakannya untuk mengadu kekuatan, aku sendiri yang akan mematahkan kedua kaki kalian!" tukas Naruto datar, tanpa emosi. Sementara ketiga orang muridnya menelan ludah, ban merinding takut mendengarnya.

"Sensei," potong Lee mengangkat tangan.

"Ya, Lee."

"Kenapa sensei tidak mengenakan _Judogi_?"

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa pakaianku, aku tidak pernah mengira, jika aku akan memiliki murid disini."

"Sensei?"

"Ya, Shino."

"Kapan, kita mulai berlatih menendang, memukul, membanting dan mengunci lawan?"

"Segera, tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menguji ketahanan fisik kalian," jawab Naruto dengan senyum tipis, yang entah kenapa, lagi-lagi membuat bulu kuduk Lee, Choji dan Shino meremang karenanya. "Berdiri!" perintah Naruto tegas, ketiganya kembali berdiri dengan patuh. "Kita akan lakukan pemanasan, pemanasan sangat penting, pemanasan yang benar bisa menghindarkan kita dari cidera," terang Naruto. "Taruh kedua tangan kalian di pinggang, tengokkan kepala ke kiri dan kanan, secara bergantian sebanyak delapan kali." Mereka berempat terus melakukan pemanasan, melemaskan otot-otot kepala, tangan dan kaki secara bergantian selama 30 menit.

"Pemanasan sudah cukup, sekarang, kalian lari di tempat selama 30 menit, push-up sebanyak 100 kali dan sit-up sebanyak 100 kali, serta loncat tali selama 30 menit, aku sendiri yang akan menghitung, jika kalian tidak kompak, aku, akan mengulangi hitungan dari awal."

.

Lee, Choji dan Shino terkapar di atas tatami setelah melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Naruto kepada mereka. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk bicara, keringat mereka mengucur deras, sementara napas mereka begitu memburu dan terputus-putus.

"Kurasa latihan hari ini sudah cukup," tukas Naruto santai. "Aku memberi kalian waktu untuk berpikir, jika kalian masih mau melanjutkan latihan, besok, temui aku pukul delapan pagi dengan pakaian olahraga di gerbang sekolah. Aku akan melatih kalian diluar, tapi jika tidak, aku tidak akan memaksa." Baik Lee, Choji, maupun Shino tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menimpali, mereka terlalu lelah saat ini. "Keputusan ada ditangan kalian, sekarang sebaiknya kalian kembali ke kamar dan beristirahat, oyasuminasai." Tukas Naruto berbalik pergi, meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih terkapar di atas tatami.

"Ternyata latihannya sangat berat." kata Shino selepas kepergian Naruto.

"Benar," sahut Choji mengangguk setuju. "Ini masih belum masuk latihan dasar, menurutmu, apa mungkin saat ini sensei sedang menguji mental kita?"

"Bisa saja," jawab Lee sambil mengangkat punggungnya dari atas tatami dan duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kakinya. "Kalian akan menyerah?"

"Enak saja," desis Shino. "Sudah kepalang tanggung Lee, aku tidak mau dikatakan pengecut, karena mundur sebelum berperang."

Choji tertawa dan memukul bahu Shino pelan. "Itu, baru namanya semangat. Dan kau, Lee?"

Lee pun tersenyum lebar, dan mengangkat jempol tangannya ke udara. "Aku juga tidak akan menyerah, aku ikut," katanya semangat.

"Ayo kita kembali ke asrama," ajak Choji yang dengan susah payah berusaha untuk bangkit dan berdiri. "Nanti, tolong bantu aku untuk memasang koyo," katanya memohon.

"Tidak masalah, aku akan pasangkan nanti," sahut Lee. Naruto tersenyum mendengar pembicaraan ketiganya dari balik tembok, dia sengaja berdiri lebih lama disana untuk mencuri dengar. Dan ternyata, hasilnya benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Naruto kira, ketiga siswa itu hanya ingin bermain-main dan akan menyerah setelah latihan pertama. Naruto akhirnya beranjak setelah mendengar langkah kaki ketiganya yang semakin mendekat.

Naruto terus berjalan melewati lorong sekolah yang minim pencahayaan, keadaan begitu sepi, karena waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Naruto tersontak kaget, saat ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya, dan memaksanya masuk ke dalam ruang musik.

"Jangan berisik Naru, ini aku."

"Paman Kakashi, kenapa paman masih ada disini?" tanya Naruto heran. "Paman tahu, aku hampir saja melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arahmu, untung saja aku langsung bisa mengenali bau parfum paman."

"Aku terus mencarimu dari tadi," sahut Kakashi menyandarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu. "Kamu kemana saja? Kenapa tidak menjawab telpon?"

"Maaf, telpon genggamku tertinggal di kamar, memangnya ada apa?"

"Ini," tukas Kakashi seraya menyerahkan sebuah buku catatan kecil pada Naruto.

"Apa ini?"

"Daftar nama dan identitas lengkap semua mantan pacar Tayuya."

"Wow," Naruto bersiul pelan saat membacanya. "Sepertinya semua mantan pacarnya memiliki catatan hitam."

"Begitulah," sahut Kakashi datar.

"Banyak sekali mantan pacarnya, dan hampir sebagian, merupakan siswa dari sekolah lain?" tukas Naruto, membelalakan mata menatap Kakashi, sementara yang ditatap hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Aku akan meminta bantuan untuk menyelidiki siswa yang berada di luar sekolah, tugasmu, adalah menyelidiki siswa yang berada di dalam sekolah."

"Ha'i, wakatta."

"Aku juga sudah menyelidiki kamar Tayuya seperti yang kamu minta, tapi, tidak ada sidik jari yang tertinggal disana. Sepertinya, orang yang masuk ke kamar Tayuya bukan pencuri biasa."

"Menurut paman, dia sedang mencari sesuatu?" tanya Naruto.

"Benar," sahut Kakashi dalam. "Bagaimana, jika seandainya, Tayuya berpura-pura hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban kekasihnya."

"Namun, kekasihnya itu menolak dan membunuhnya. Mungkin dia kembali untuk mencari barang bukti," tukas Naruto dalam. "Menurutku itu sedikit masuk akal, tidak akan ada asap jika tidak ada api. Aku rasa gosip mengenai kehamilan Tayuya memang disebar secara sengaja."

"Tujuannya?"

"Menjebak kekasihnya, mungkin saja Tayuya yang menyebarkan gosip itu."

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil kesimpulan tanpa bukti yang kuat, kamu istirahat saja. Malam ini, aku yang akan mengawasi Sasuke."

"Dia keluar?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kakashi singkat dan memperlihatkan monitor kecil yang memantau keberadaan Sasuke pada Naruto. Alat pelacak yang berbentuk chip itu, diletakkan Kakashi pada telpon genggam milik Sasuke tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik, hal ini dilakukan agar memudahkan tugas Kakashi dan Naruto saat mencari Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku kembali ke asrama."

"Hm." Sahut Kakashi tenang, dan mereka berdua pun berpencar mengambil arah jalan yang berbeda, Naruto menuju asrama, sementara Kakashi menuju tempat parkir.

Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto kembali ke asrama. Setelah yakin aman, dia berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai tiga. Naruto merebahkan diri di atas tempat tidur, nyaris saja Naruto tertidur, jika bukan karena suara telpon genggamnya yang berbunyi karena ada panggilan masuk.

Naruto beranjak menuju meja belajarnya dengan enggan. Diraihnya telpon genggam yang tergeletak di sama dengan malas. "Moshi-moshi?"

"Kamu dimana Dobe?"

Naruto mengernyit, menjauhkan telpon genggam itu dari telinganya dan menatap layar telpon genggamnya. "Sasuke?" katanya heran saat melihat no Sasuke tercetak jelas disana. Naruto berusaha untuk menetralkan suaranya kembali, dan menempelkan telpon genggamnya itu pada telinga kanannya. "Untuk apa mencariku?"

"Aku serius," bentak Sasuke. "Kamu dimana?"

Naruto mendengus dan menjawab kesal. "Di kamarku." Naruto bisa mendengar helaan napas lega di seberang sana. "Kenapa tidak menjawab telpon?" tanya Sasuke melunak.

"Aku baru saja kembali Teme, aku lupa membawa handpone milikku," jawab Naruto.

"Aku akan kesana dua jam lagi," sahut Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya!"

"Ini sudah malam Teme, untuk apa kamu ke kamar-" Naruto menggeram, menggenggam erat telpon genggamnya sesaat setelah Sasuke mematikan sambungan telpon itu secara sepihak. Dilemparnya telpon genggam itu ke atas meja belajar, dengan langkah berat, dia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Naruto kembali membuka buku catatan kecil yang diberikan Kakashi kepadanya. Dia memberi tanda pada nama tiap siswa yang harus dia selidiki. Naruto menghembuskan napas pelan, dan memijat keningnya pelan. "Kenapa semuanya malah bertambah pelik?" kata Naruto suram.

Sebuah ketukan membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan untuk membuka pintu kamar. "Teme?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang langsung merangsak masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit histeris, sementara Sasuke dengan lancang duduk di tepian tempat tidur Naruto dan melayangkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar. "Kemari!" tukas Sasuke, menepuk-nepuk tepian tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Naruto berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dan berkacak pinggang. "Kamu mau apa Teme?"

Sasuke merogoh ke dalam saku jaket dan mengeluarkan sebuah tempat salep kecil berbentuk oval dari dalam sana. Ditariknya tangan kanan Naruto, hingga wanita itu duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah terkejut. "Kamu mau apa?" teriak Naruto lagi.

"Ck, diam Dobe!" tukas Sasuke kalem, dengan lembut dia mengoleskan salep berwarna bening pada sudut kanan bibir Naruto.

"Auw..." rintih Naruto. "Sakit, Teme!" protes Naruto pelan.

Sasuke bergeming, dia terus mengoleskan salep itu pada Naruto. Setelah merasa cukup, Sasuke pun memberikan salep itu pada Naruto. "Gunakan tiap pagi dan malam. Itu bisa membantu meredakan sakit, dan menghilangkan bekas luka." Jelas Sasuke seraya memeriksa hasil kerjanya pada wajah Naruto. "Jangan membuatku khawatir, kamu ini perempuan. Apa jadinya jika wajahmu penuh bekas luka?"

Naruto terdiam, wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat pria itu di wajahnya. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat kedua iris mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dan saat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya.

**TBC**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**O genki desu ka, minna? Semoga semua dalam keadaan sehat. Yang lagi liburan angkat tangannya... Pada liburan kemana nih? **

**Well, thank you yah untuk yang masih bersedia baca, meluangkan waktu untuk review, and untuk silent readers, author juga ucapin makasih. Jujur, chap 4 kemaren, author rada nggak puas sama hasil kerja author. Entahlah, pokoknya nggak puas ):**

**Author mandek di pengembangan kasus, rasanya sulit aja. Gini nih, kalau kebanyakan baca novel-nya Barbara Cartland, jadi pembawaannya ke romance terus. Sepertinya, author kudu banyak baca novel-novel karya Agatha Christie, biar dapet pencerahan... #MalahCurhat**

**Nggak akan panjang lebar lagi, here we go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M (For language and blood di chapter-chapter yang akan datang)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Genre : Romance, crime (nggak dapet feel-nya), mistery (juga nggak dapet feel-nya, malah jauh banget), angst?**

**Under Cover**

**Chapter 5 : Second Kiss **

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Naruto terdiam, wajah Sasuke yang terlalu dekat membuatnya bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat pria itu di wajahnya. Naruto mengerjapkan mata, tubuhnya mendadak kaku saat kedua iris mata mereka bertemu pandang. Dan saat jarak wajah mereka semakin dekat, Naruto pun menutup kedua matanya.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum jail, dia menjentikkan jarinya pada kening Naruto hingga gadis itu kembali membuka kedua matanya yang terbelalak kaget. "Kau kira aku akan mencium-mu?" cibir Sasuke dengan intonasi datar dan menyentil hidung Naruto dengan telunjuknya pelan. "Bibirku bisa alergi jika mencium-mu, Dobe." Naruto membisu, mengumpat dalam hati, karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke itu memang benar, Naruto memang mengira jika Sasuke akan menciumnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Namun dia juga mengumpat kesal. _Apa maksud-nya dengan alergi? Aku juga tidak mau dicium olehnya, iya kan?_ Batin Naruto mulai tidak yakin.

Naruto berdiri, salah tingkah. Dia berjalan mundur menjauhi Sasuke, dan berhenti saat bagian belakang tubuhnya menubruk kursi belajar di belakangnya, dengan sedikit gugup dia menjawab. "Ada debu masuk ke dalam mataku, Teme," katanya berdalih.

"Benarkah?" cibir Sasuke mengulas senyum tipis, jelas tidak percaya akan pernyataan Naruto.

"Terserah, kamu mau percaya atau tidak, aku tidak peduli," sahut Naruto setenang mungkin padahal jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat karena malu. "Lebih baik kamu kembali ke kamarmu!" pinta Naruto tegas.

"Setidaknya, kamu harus mengucapkan terima kasih padaku."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah susah payah mencari dan membeli salep itu untukmu," tukas Sasuke angkuh.

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berkata dengan lirih. "Arigatou."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke menyeringai puas saat tangannya mengangkat sesuatu yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat guling empuk Naruto.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto merebut paksa bra hitam berenda yang dipegang oleh Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke dalam lemari pakaian. "Jangan seenaknya menyentuh barang pribadiku Teme!"

"Salahmu sendiri, meletakkannya di sembarang tempat, 34B huh?" cibir Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Itu...!" Sangking kesal juga bercampur malu, Naruto sampai tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata.

"Kamu memakainya untuk menyamarkan ukuran dada-mu yang sebenarnya kan?" kata Sasuke seraya merebahkan diri di tempat tidur, sementara tatapannya terfokus pada dada Naruto yang tercetak jelas karena kaos ketat yang dikenakannya malam ini.

"Hentai!" teriak Naruto kencang, kedua tangannya menyilang di atas dada, sementara Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal empuk milik Naruto. "Dasar mesum, jangan berbaring disana Teme, cepat pergi!" teriak Naruto keras.

Sasuke mendelik dan berdecak. "Jangan bicara terlalu keras Dobe, kamu mau membangunkan seluruh isi asrama?" Sasuke memandang Naruto. Sementara gadis itu balas menatapnya masam. "Sekarang jam pengawas untuk berkeliling, biarkan aku tidur sebentar disini, dan bangunkan aku tepat pukul 12 malam nanti."

Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, dia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Sasuke saat ini. Sementara Sasuke memejamkan mata, Naruto malah duduk di kursi belajarnya, tidak ada satu pun yang bicara diantara mereka, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto bisa mendengar suara napas Sasuke yang teratur, dia tertidur.

Setelah merasa yakin jika Sasuke tidur, Naruto kembali membuka buku catatan kecil dari Kakashi. Dengan cepat dia membuka laptop miliknya, menyalakan dan mulai masuk ke dalam program sekolah untuk meretas data. Dia memerlukan data dari tiga orang siswa, yang kesemuanya adalah mantan kekasih Tayuya, dengan ahli dia mulai memindahkan dan menyimpan tiap data yang dia perlukan ke dalam memori laptopnya.

Naruto menghela napas lelah, perkembangan kasus ini bukan mengerucut, tapi malah semakin rumit. Dia sudah berpikir sepanjang hari, menganalisis dan berusaha keras menciptakan segala teori untuk menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang tertidur begitu damai.

"Tampannya..." katanya lirih. "Tunggu dulu," Naruto menggelengkan kepala. "Kenapa aku berpikir kalau dia tampan, aishhh, dia hanya remaja tanggung yang sombong, keras kepala, menyebalkan, dan tidak sopan," katanya meracau. Lagi-lagi Naruto memijit keningnya, kepalanya kembali sakit saat ini. Dia benar-benar lelah, dia ingin tidur dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang bekerja terlalu keras sepanjang hari.

Naruto kembali beralih ke buku kecil dengan sampul kulit berwarna coklat itu. Dibalikkannya halaman demi halaman, dan dibacanya laporan itu dengan cermat. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut, tapi Naruto mengabaikannya. Dia tidak bisa berbaring jika masih ada Sasuke yang tertidur di atas kasurnya yang nyaman.

Alis Naruto kembali berkerut, saat membaca halaman ke lima. Laporan itu mengatakan jika keadaan pintu dan jendela terkunci dari dalam saat kejadian berlangsung. Jika memang Tayuya dibunuh, itu berarti dia dibunuh oleh seseorang yang dia kenal, atau bisa saja memang murni bunuh diri.

Naruto menghela napas lelah. "Lalu, siapa laki-laki itu? Dia pasti mencari sesuatu yang penting, hingga berani membahayakan diri dengan masuk ke dalam asrama." Tukas Naruto setengah berbisik. "Jika apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin cs memang benar, tentang adanya suara-suara di kamar Tayuya, kurasa tidak mungkin hantu. Aku yakin, suara itu adalah penyusup yang masuk ke dalam kamar Tayuya. Dia mencari sesuatu, tapi apa?" tanya Naruto lagi pada dirinya sendiri.

Di langit, bulan menampakkan diri dari balik awan. Cahaya bulan menerpa jendela kamar Naruto, dan menyelusup melalui celah yang tidak tertutup oleh gordyn. Naruto menutup buku dan berjalan menuju jendela. Disibakkannya gordyn itu, hingga dia dapat menatap langit malam, yang terang oleh cahaya bulan.

Naruto terus berdiri menatap keluar jendela, hingga kakinya terasa lelah untuk berdiri. Dia melirik ke jam dindingnya, lima menit lagi sudah masuk tengah malam. Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan duduk di tepiannya. Matanya menatap lurus sosok pemuda raven yang tertidur nyenyak disana. Sejenak dia merasa ragu untuk membangunkan pemuda itu, tapi, rasa kantuk dan lelah mengalahkannya. Dengan ringan, dia menyentuh bahu Sasuke dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

"Teme, bangun!" ucap Naruto entah untuk keberapa kali. Tapi, sosok yang dibangunkannya itu sama sekali tidak merespon. Dia masih tertidur pulas dan nyaman. "Teme?" kata Naruto lagi tepat di telinga Sasuke. Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke agak keras, berharap jika usahanya ini dapat membangunkan Sasuke dari tidurnya. "Jangan membuat kesabaranku habis, bocah," desis Naruto kesal. Tiba-tiba, kepala Naruto kembali berdenyut sakit, dunia seolah berputar, Naruto sangat lelah, hingga akhirnya dia menyerah, dan memilih untuk berbaring tepat disisi Sasuke dan tidur dengan membelakanginya.

.

Menjelang dini hari Sasuke terbangun, dan terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang tertidur disisinya. Sasuke mengerjapkan mata dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan, dia kembali mengerjap saat ingat dimana dia berada saat ini. Sasuke menahan kepalanya dengan tangan, posisi tubuhnya menyamping, matanya mengamati wajah Naruto yang terlelap begitu tenang.

Sasuke menyusuri lekuk wajah Naruto pelan, menikmati tekstur halus dari pahatan sempurna sang pencipta. Senyum itu terukir dibibir Sasuke saat jari telunjuknya sampai di bibir merah Naruto. Sasuke menyentuhnya ringan, kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada bagian leher yang terekspos karena kepala Naruto berpaling, pindah posisi, menghadap ke arah berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendekatkan hidungnya pada kulit leher Naruto, menghirup dengan rakus aroma citrus khas yang menguar dan menggelitik penciumannya. Sasuke semakin menunduk, mengeliminasi jarak diantaranya dan mengecup kulit putih itu ringan pada awalnya, namun ternyata hal itu tidak cukup untuknya. Sasuke kembali mengecup leher Naruto keras, memberi sedikit tekanan dan melukis sebuah tanda merah bukti kepemilikan disana.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, menyentuhnya ringan dan dengan lembut dia membalikkan wajah Naruto agar menghadap ke arahnya. Sasuke kembali menunduk, dan untuk kedua kalinya dia mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir gadis pirang yang tengah tertidur nyenyak di sampingnya. "Oyasuminasai, hime," katanya, sekali lagi dia mencium bibir itu dengan mesra dan lama.

.

Naruto terbangun keesokan harinya dengan perasaan aneh, seolah ada puluhan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di dalam perutnya, menggelitiknya, namun terasa menyenangkan. Dia menyentuh bibirnya, mimpinya terasa begitu nyata malam tadi. Dia bermimpi jika ada seorang pria tampan berambut raven mencium bibirnya dengan mesra. Naruto merengut sebal, karena tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas wajah pria itu, yang jelas dia tampan, itulah yang dia ingat.

"Jam berapa dia pulang?" kata Naruto saat dia melihat sisi tempat tidur sebelahnya sudah kosong. Naruto mengangkat bahu tidak peduli, lalu diliriknya jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Naruto segera berdiri dan merapihkan tempat tidurnya, setelah selesai, dia segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk melatih judo pagi ini.

Naruto mengenakan celana jersey panjang berwarna merah dengan list putih memanjang di sisi kiri dan kanan, dipadankan dengan kaos polo berwarna putih, yang memeluk tubuhnya ketat. Seperti biasa, Naruto mengikat rambutnya menjadi ekor kuda. Mata gadis itu menyipit melihat refleksi dirinya pada permukaan cermin. Tangannya terangkat dan menyentuh bercak merah yang tercetak jelas pada kulit lehernya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto heran. "Kenapa ada bercak merah? Apa bekas gigitan nyamuk? Tapi, kenapa tidak gatal?" katanya lagi sambil menggosok-gosok kasar bercak merah itu. Naruto membuka kotak P3K, meraih sebuah plester dan menutup bercak merah tersebut. Naruto mengamatinya sekali lagi, setelah memastikan bercak merah itu tertutup sempurna, dia pun beranjak.

Kakinya melangkah ke counter, yang merupakan dapur kecil di kamarnya. Dia membuat seceret kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri pagi ini. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, aroma khas kopi pun tercium, menggoda penciumannya.

Dituangkannya air kopi itu ke dalam mug berukuran sedang dengan gambar rubah lucu pada bagian luarnya. Ditambahkannya dua sendok teh gula dan sedikit susu ke dalamnya, lalu diaduknya pelan beberapa kali. Setelah selesai, Naruto meletakkan mug berisi kopi panas itu ke atas meja, meraih dua buah roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai kacang. Naruto membuat tiga tangkup roti untuk mengganjal perutnya pagi ini, porsi yang menurutnya cukup untuk menjaga staminanya agar tetap fit hingga jam makan siang tiba.

Selesai sarapan, Naruto segera memakai sepatu lari dan menyambar jaket olahraga yang tergantung di dalam lemari pakaian, memakainya dan menarik risleting hingga bagian bawah dada.

Naruto berjalan dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat ketiga murid didiknya sudah menunggu kedatangannya di depan gerbang sekolah. Ketiganya mengenakan setelan pakaian olahraga pagi ini. Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya, terlalu takjub saat melihat Lee yang mengenakan terusan jersey ketat berwarna hijau yang mencolok mata. "Rasanya seperti melihat Guy sensei," gumam Naruto lirih.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ha'i," jawab ketiganya kompak, mereka berdiri berjejer menghadap Naruto dengan tegap, sementara dagu mereka diangkat naik.

"Bagus," sahut Naruto bangga. "Ikuti aku," tukasnya ringan dan mulai berlari kecil keluar gerbang sekolah diikuti ketiganya yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Mereka terus berlari membelah kota Konoha pagi ini, terus berlari ke arah perbukitan, hampir satu jam mereka berlari, napas ketiga pemuda itu mulai terasa berat dan terputus-putus. Mata ketiganya membulat dengan sempurna saat melihat Naruto mulai berlari menaiki anak tangga, selebar tiga meter, yang begitu panjang. "Chotto ma-tte ku-dasai sensei," tukas Lee dengan terengah-engah, menghentikan langkah Naruto yang sudah menaiki sepuluh anak tangga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto datar pada ketiganya yang masih berdiri di tangga paling bawah, kepala mereka menunduk, dengan kedua tangan berada di lutut. "A-apa kita ha-rus berlari menaiki ta-tangga ini?" tanya Shino masih dengan napas terengah.

Naruto menyeringai kecil dari tempatnya berdiri. "Tentu saja, dojo yang kita tuju berada di atas sana." Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk ke titik tertinggi tangga." "Aku berikan kalian waktu lima menit untuk mencapai puncak, jika gagal, kalian harus menerima hukuman dariku," tambahnya lagi ringan. Naruto kembali berbalik dan berlari kembali menaiki anak tangga itu satu persatu.

"Hm, kalian telat lima menit," tegur Naruto datar tanpa penekanan di dalamnya. Namun, hal itu justru membuat ketiga pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya itu semakin merinding ngeri.

"Gomen, sensei," sahut ketiganya lirih.

"Baiklah, kali ini aku memaafkan kalian. Well, selamat datang di dojo," tukas Naruto seraya membuka pintu gerbang besar yang terbuat dari kayu jati. Lee, Choji dan Shino menatap takjub bangunan yang berdiri kokoh di balik gerbang kayu itu. Bangunan itu bergaya Jepang tradisional, dengan bahan kayu dan atap ditindih batu dengan gaya fasade. Lantai bangunan itu tinggi, dengan halaman khas Jepang terhampar luas di hadapannya, di penuhi oleh pohon bonsai, kolam dan air mancur bambu.

Lee, Choji dan Shino semakin terbelalak saat masuk ke dalamnya. Toro berjejer dengan rapih di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju bangunan itu. Suasana dojo ini begitu tenang, hanya ada suara gemericik air yang mengalir dari air terjun mini di sudut taman, serta suara cicitan burung yang saling bersahut.

"Sensei, apa tidak menjadi masalah jika kita memakai dojo ini?" tanya Choji takut.

"Tentu tidak," jawab Naruto yakin. "Ini adalah dojo pribadi milik kakek angkatku, jadi tidak akan masalah. Kita bisa menggunakannya setiap Sabtu pagi."

"Anak tangga itu menuju kemana?" tanya Shino menunjuk ke arah anak tangga tidak jauh dari mereka, pohon-pohon tinggi mengapit anak tangga itu.

"Kediaman kakek, berada di ujung anak tangga itu," sahut Naruto. "Dojo ini adalah bagian belakang kediaman kakek, sisi lain dari kediaman ini adalah bukit yang curam."

"Maksud sensei, bukit ini adalah milik pribadi?" tanya Lee takjub.

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto datar.

"Wah, aku tidak mengira jika sensei itu kaya. Aku kira, sensei miskin," tukas Shino dibalas anggukan dari Lee dan Choji.

"Aku memang tidak kaya," kata Naruto santai. "Semua ini milik kakek angkatku, bukan milikku."

"Lalu keluarga sensei dimana?" tanya Lee mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang sudah sampai di depan dojo.

"Kedua orang tuaku sudah lama meninggal dunia, sedangkan kakak laki-lakiku menetap di Amerika."

"Kami turut berduka cita," sahut Shino sementara Choji menyikut perut Lee hingga pemuda berbaju hijau itu meringis.

"Tidak apa-apa Shino," kata Naruto dengan mengibaskan kedua tangan di depan mukanya. "Kejadiannya sudah sangat lama," tambahnya tenang. "Ayo masuk, jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu, ganti pakaian kalian dengan judogi, kalian hanya memiliki waktu lima menit untuk berganti pakaian." Naruto menggeser pintu kayu itu dan masuk ke dalam dojo, meninggalkan ketiganya yang masih berdiri di halaman dojo.

.

Lee, Choji dan Shino menunggu Naruto dengan duduk bersimpuh di atas tatami. Mata mereka kembali membulat saat melihat Naruto berjalan ke arah mereka dengan mengenakan judogi, tapi, bukan itu yang membuat ketiganya kaget. Sabuk hitam yang dikenakan Naruto-lah yang membuat ketiganya menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Garis putih memanjang pada sabuk hitam itu yang membuat ketiganya takjub.

"Sensei sudah tingkat teratas?" tanya Choji setengah berbisik, dia tahu, para Judoka wanita dengan tingkatan tertinggi memiliki ciri tersendiri yaitu garis putih memanjang pada bagian tengah sabuk hitamnya.

"Begitulah, ada masalah?" tanya Naruto dengan nada suara monoton.

"Tidak," jawab ketiganya puas. Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, dan berbisik. "Kita tidak salah memilih guru," tukas ketiganya bangga.

Ketiga pemuda itu berdiri dan memberi hormat pada Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di atas tatami. Naruto membungkukkan kepalanya, membalas hormat ketiganya.

"Pertama-tama, aku akan mengajari kalian cara duduk, memberi hormat dan kuda-kuda yang benar. Posisi tubuh yang benar merupakan bagian yang penting di dalam judo, hal pertama adalah posisi duduk. Duduk bersila atau seiza, dari posisi berdiri, kaki kiri kalian tarik ke belakang, lutut kiri letakkan di lantai, tepat di mana jari kiri kalian berada tadinya. Lakukan hal yang sama dengan kaki kanan, setelahnya kedua kaki harus bersangga pada jari kaki dan lutut." Naruto meluruskan jari kaki sejajar dengan lantai dengan pantat diletakkan di atas pangkal kaki. "Setelah itu, letakkan kedua tangan di atas paha pada masing-masing sisi. Untuk berdiri, lakukan tahapan yang sama, namun dengan cara terbalik. Mengerti?" ketiganya hanya mengangguk dan Naruto memerintahkan ketiganya untuk melakukan hal yang sama, terus berulang hingga prosedurnya benar.

"Kalian sudah bisa duduk dan berdiri dengan benar, yang kedua adalah memberi hormat, atau disebut juga dengan zarei. Saat dalam posisi bersila seperti saat ini, yang kalian lakukan adalah membungkukkan badan ke depan hingga kedua telapak tangan menyentuh lantai, jangan lupa jari tangan kalian harus menghadap ke depan." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lain lagi jika kalian dalam posisi berdiri, dekatkan kedua pangkal kaki kalian, bungkukkan badan ke depan, kira-kira 30 derajat, setelah beberapa saat kembali ke posisi semula. Lalu yang paling penting adalah kuda-kuda. Yang pertama adalah shizen tai", Naruto membuka kakinya sekitar 30 cm dalam posisi natural, dan membagi berat badan di kedua kaki sama rata.

"Dan ini, adalah posisi bertahan atau jigo tai. Dari posisi sekarang, buka kaki kalian lebih lebar, dan tekuk lutut." Lee, Choji dan Shino lengsung mempraktekan apa yang diajarkan oleh Naruto, hingga wanita itu tersenyum karena ketiganya belajar dengan cepat. "Kalian benar-benar pandai," puji Naruto hingga ketiganya bersemu merah.

"Siapa diantara kalian yang mau menjadi teman berlatihku, aku akan mengajari kalian teknik bantingan."

Lee, Choji dan Shino hanya saling melirik satu sama lain, tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang bersedia untuk menjadi sukarelawan. "Tidak ada?" desis Naruto tidak sabar. Akhirnya, ketiga pemuda itu mengundi, menurut mereka cara itu lebih terasa lebih adil. Lee dan Shino menghela napas lega, karena keduanya menang pada saat hompipa.

Choji maju dengan langkah berat, berdiri berhadapan dengan Naruto yang sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. "Tenang saja Choji, dibalik tatami ini sudah dipasang lantai palsu dengan pegas di dalamnya. Jadi, tubuhmu tidak akan terlalu sakit saat aku banting nanti." Entah kenapa, ucapan Naruto ini sama sekali tidak menenangkan hati Choji, yang ada, dia malah bertambah khawatir akan keselamatan dirinya saat ini.

"Pasang kuda-kudamu," perintah Naruto pada Choji, sementara kedua temannya yang lain hanya bisa menelan ludah, berdoa dalam hati untuk keselamatan Choji. "Yang pertama adalah teknik sapuan lutut," Naruto menyapu kaki Choji dengan lutunya hingga dia terjungkal dan meringis. "Berdiri," kata Naruto tegas, Choji segera berdiri dengan patuh. "Ini jegal belakang, lalu jegal depan, sedangkan ini adalah sapuan samping." Naruto mempraktekannya dengan tempo lambat.

Lee dan Shino ikut meringis saat melihat Choji terjungkal untuk kedua kalinya. "Apa kalian mengerti?" tanya Naruto tegas, ketiganya mengangguk dengan cepat. "Bagus," sahut Naruto santai. Setelah itu, Naruto pun mempraktekan cara bantingan, dimulai dari bantingan paha, ada yang memutar, mengangkat atau hanya sapuan. "Kali ini, aku hanya akan mengajari kalian cara membanting, pertemuan selanjutnya, aku akan mengajari kalian cara lemparan. Sekarang berdiri. Lee, kamu berhadapan dengan Shino, dan Choji, kamu berhadapan denganku. Sekarang praktekkan apa yang baru saja aku ajarkan pada kalian."

Mereka terus berlatih, Naruto tidak menghiraukan keringat yang mengucur dengan deras dari ketiga muridnya itu. Naruto bersidekap, menatap ketiganya yang saat ini masih memasang kuda-kuda dan belajar untuk memukul titik-titik vital manusia. Masing-masing dari mereka berlatih dengan menggunakan sand bag yang tergantung sebagai sasaran mereka.

"Cukup," tukas Naruto, menghentikan gerakan ketiga muridnya, mereka segera berbalik dan memberi hormat pada Naruto. "Kalian bisa menggunakan kamar mandi pria dekat ruang ganti, sebelum kembali ke asrama aku akan mentraktir kalian ramen, mau?" ketiganya langsung mengangguk dengan semangat, beranjak menuju ruang ganti untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

.

Selang satu jam kemudian, ketiganya sudah duduk di kursi paling pojok di kedai Ichiraku. "Enak?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab tidak jelas ketiganya karena mulut yang penuh oleh makanan. "Makan yang banyak, kalian boleh tambah jika mau," sahut Naruto baik hati. Mata ketiganya seketika berbinar bahagia setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto, mereka menyeruput kuah ramen di dalam mangkuk hingga tidak bersisa, dan memanggil waiters untuk memesan kembali satu mangkok ramen ukuran besar dengan rasa yang sama untuk masing-masingnya.

"Arigatou sensei," ucap ketiganya seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang terlihat sedikit membuncit. "Kenyang sekali," tukas Choji riang.

"Ayo, kita kembali ke asrama. Sudah hampir jam dua siang," sahut Naruto seraya berdiri dari bangkunya dan beranjak menuju kasir untuk membayar semua pesanan yang mereka makan.

"Sensei?" panggil Lee saat keempatnya sudah berdiri di depan pintu masuk kedai.

"Ada apa?"

"Bolehkah kami kembali dengan menggunakan bis?" tanya Lee penuh harap.

Sejenak Naruto terlihat berpikir, membenarkan jika mereka tidak mungkin berlari ke asrama dengan keadaan perut yang penuh. "Baiklah, kita kembali dengan menggunakan bis," jawab Naruto yang disambut sorak sorai ketiga muridnya dengan gembira.

Ketiga murid Naruto berjalan dengan riang di depan Naruto. Mereka terus berbicara, bercanda, membahas semua hal yang tidak saling menyambung satu sama lain, namun Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Dia ikut senang bisa melihat kegembiraan yang terpancar dari ketiga muridnya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat dengan tidak sengaja pandangannya menangkap sosok Kimimaro yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan arah berlawanan. Kimimaro yang merupakan salah satu mantan kekasih Tayuya menjadi incaran Naruto. Dia sudah memikirkan beberapa cara untuk mendekati remaja itu, dan sekarang mungkin saat yang tepat bagi Naruto untuk bertindak. "Kalian pulang duluan," kata Naruto tegas.

"Sensei mau kemana?" tanya Lee mengernyit penuh tanya.

"Aku masih ada urusan," jawab Naruto pendek. "Cepat kembali ke asrama. Jika aku mengetahui kalian pergi ke tempat lain, aku tidak akan segan menghukum kalian 10 kali lipat," desis Naruto penuh ancaman.

"Wakatta sensei," jawab ketiganya bersamaan. Tanpa banyak bicara, ketiganya berbalik dan berjalan menuju halte. Sementara Naruto mulai berlari untuk mengejar jejak Kimimaro.

Kimimaro terus berjalan hingga pinggiran kota yang sepi, berjalan turun menuju sebuah gudang tua yang terletak di dekat pelabuhan. Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Ada urusan apa dia kesini?" gumam Naruto setengah berbisik.

Dari pengamatan Naruto, sekilas gudang tua itu tidak mencurigakan, tidak banyak aktifitas di luarnya, hanya kawat-kawat berduri menjadi pagar pelindungnya. Namun, jika melihat lebih dekat, nampak beberapa pria berjas hitam rapih berdiri seakan menjaga sesuatu yang berharga di dalam gudang tersebut.

Mata Naruto memicing saat Kimimaro menghampiri salah satu penjaga, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gudang. Naruto terus berjalan mengendap-endap, berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari perhatian penjaga. Naruto mengintip melalui jendela yang dengan sengaja dicat hitam pada bagian luarnya, beruntung ada sedikit bulatan kecil yang catnya memudar, sehingga memudahkan Naruto untuk mengintip ke dalam.

Naruto begitu terkejut saat melihat keadaan di dalam gudang. Gudang itu ternyata sebuah bar kecil, beberapa anak muda menghentak-hentakkan kaki, seperti mengikuti alunan musik, Naruto tidak yakin, karena dia sama sekali tidak bisa mendengar apapun dari luar. Di sebuah sofa ada seorang pria, yang Naruto yakin masih berusia sekitar 17 atau 18 tahun menyuntikkan sesuatu pada lengan kirinya, beberapa remaja bahkan tergeletak tidak sadarkan diri, dan di sudut paling kanan, nampak beberapa remaja sedang menghisap mariyuana. "Mereka pesta narkoba?" tukas Naruto tidak percaya.

Sikap Naruto berubah semakin waspada saat telinganya menangkap gerakan tidak jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi saat ini. Untuk menyelamatkan diri, Naruto masuk ke dalam sebuah tong kosong yang terletak di depan jendela. Benar, ternyata beberapa pria berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan berhenti tepat di depan tong tempat Naruto bersembunyi.

"Bos meraup untung besar akhir-akhir ini, lihat bocah-bocah itu, dengan mudah mereka masuk perangkap dan terjerat tanpa bisa melarikan diri," tukas salah satu pria dengan aksen aneh.

"Bos besar pasti sangat bangga pada bos kita, jika tiap hari penghasilan kita seperti sekarang, kita bisa meluaskan wilayah, dan merekrut anggota lebih banyak," jawab satu pria lagi dengan logat Kansai yang kental.

"Bos kita benar-benar hebat," puji pria kesatu. "Ngomong-ngomong, apakah kamu pernah bertemu dengan bos besar?"

"Tidak," jawab pria kedua lalu menghisap mariyuana di tangannya dalam. "Tidak ada yang tahu wajah asli bos besar, dia bekerja seperti bayangan."

"Lebih baik kita segera berkeliling, akhir-akhir ini banyak polisi patroli tidak jauh dari tempat ini."

"Ha'i," jawab pria pertama datar. Setelah beberapa saat Naruto bisa mendengar langkah keduanya yang berjalan semakin jauh. Naruto menghela napas lega, memutar otak untuk pergi dari tempat itu dengan aman.

Naruto menarik risleting jaketnya hingga dagu, mengintip keadaan sekitar di luar tong dengan waspada. Setelah merasa aman, Naruto pun keluar dari tong, berjalan mengendap-endap hingga akhirnya berhasil keluar dari area gudang dengan cara yang sama seperti saat dia masuk pertama kali, memanjat pagar kawat berduri. Naruto meringis, saat kulit punggung tangan kanannya terluka, tergores duri kawat, meninggalkan luka vertical sepanjang lima cm disana.

.

Satu jam kemudian, Naruto sudah berada di depan gerbang asrama. Dengan langkah cepat dia berjalan masuk, luka pada punggung tangan kanannya semakin parah. Darah segar terus mengalir tanpa bisa dia redam dengan telapak tangan kirinya. Naruto bahkan sudah mengikat luka itu dengan sapu tangan miliknya, namun darah masih saja merembes keluar.

"Kenapa tanganmu?" Naruto terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Sasuke yang saat ini berjalan mengekor di belakangnya. "Kenapa dengan tanganmu Dobe?" tanya Sasuke lagi dengan kasar. Tangan Sasuke meraih tangan kiri Naruto hingga gadis itu berhenti berjalan dan berbalik ke arahnya. "Jawab Dobe, kenapa dengan tanganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu Teme!" sahut Naruto dingin dengan kasar dia menepis genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangan kirinya, namun Sasuke kembali menggenggam tangan kiri Naruto dengan kasar, dan menyeretnya menuju rumah sakit sekolah.

"Mau apa kamu membawaku kemari?" tanya Naruto tidak suka.

"Kita harus mengobati lukamu!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri," desis Naruto meluncur tajam, sementara Sasuke terus menyeretnya ke rumah sakit sekolah, tidak peduli pada bisikan para murid yang merasa aneh akan sikapnya.

"Shizune-san, tolong obati lukanya," pinta Sasuke pada dokter jaga.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Shizune meraih tangan kanan Naruto dan membuka balutan sapu tangan yang sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. "Lukamu cukup dalam," tukas Shizune tenang. "Kita harus menjahitnya, siapa namamu?"

"Namikaze Naruto," jawabnya setengah berbisik.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan hingga terluka seperti ini, Namikaze-san?"

"Tergores kawat," jawab Naruto pendek sementara Shizune hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mulai membersihkan luka pada tangan Naruto. "Uchiha-san, tolong tunggu diluar!" Sasuke hanya mengangguk dan beranjak keluar dengan menutup pintu di belakangnya pelan.

"Arigatou, Shizune-san," kata Naruto saat Shizune selesai menjahit dan menutup luka Naruto dengan perban.

"Aku akan memberimu obat, minum jika badanmu demam, mengerti?" tanya Shizune sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Naruto pun beranjak keluar dari ruang praktek Shizune setelah membungkuk untuk memberi hormat.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serius.

"Menurutmu?" jawab Naruto ketus.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" Naruto balik bertanya.

"Sikapmu berbeda padaku."

"Aku memang tidak pernah bersikap baik padamu."

"Katakan, apa salahku?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Naruto datar, sementara kakinya terus melangkah di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang cukup panjang.

"Kamu masih marah karena aku tidak menciummu?" tanya Sasuke yang sukses menghentikan laju langkah Naruto. Naruto mendesis dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke hingga keduanya saling berhadapan saat ini. "Aku sudah katakan padamu, mataku kelilipan saat itu. Jangan besar kepala Teme, aku juga tidak sudi dicium olehmu," kata Naruto meluncur cepat dan tajam. Sasuke menatap Naruto tanpa ekspresi dan membalasnya dengan dingin. "Kalau begitu, berhenti merajuk seperti anak kecil."

"Aku tidak merajuk," protes Naruto dengan geram.

"Jangan terus terluka seperti ini Dobe," tukas Sasuke berbisik di telinga kiri Naruto. "Pantas saja tidak ada pria yang mau denganmu, siapa juga yang mau memiliki kekasih dengan banyak bekas luka?" tambahnya lagi, lalu melangkah meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri kaku di belakangnya.

"Dasar Teme sialan!" teriak Naruto menggema sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Namun, Sasuke tidak peduli, telinganya seakan tuli. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, menyesali akan apa yang baru saja dia katakan pada Naruto. Bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan, sebenarnya dia ingin katakan jika dia sangat cemas, namun, sikap Naruto yang terasa dingin juga ucapannya yang ketus membakar emosi Sasuke hingga akhirnya Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu yang bertentangan dengan hatinya. "Dasar bodoh!" tukas Sasuke lirih entah ditujukan pada dirinya atau pada Naruto, hanya Sasuke yang tahu.

.

"Kamu dari mana Sas?" tanya Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar TV flat 41 inch milik Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menjawab, dia malah menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan keras di sofa. "Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Shikamaru yang duduk di samping Sasuke merasa terganggu.

"Aku punya gosip baru!" seru Kiba yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke berteriak. "Sas, bukannya kamu bersama Naruto?" Kiba menghentikan langkahnya, heran saat melihat Sasuke duduk di sofa.

"Hn."

Kiba melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum lebar. "Sahabat kita ini, membawa Naruto ke rumah sakit sekolah, menunggunya hingga dia selesai mendapat perawatan. Bukankah itu sangat manis?" ejek Kiba.

"Benarkah?" tanya Neji menatap langsung pada Sasuke.

"Sepertinya sahabat kita ini menaruh hati pada Naruto," potong Shikamaru menepuk bahu kiri Sasuke.

"Aku masih menyukai wanita yang lebih tua," sahut Sasuke mengelak.

"Benarkah?" Gaara kembali bertanya dengan menyeringai kecil.

"Hn."

"Yakin?" sahut Kiba.

"Hn."

"Buktikan!"

"Caranya?" tanya Sasuke menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Kita ke pub malam ini, kamu harus menghabiskan malam dengan seorang wanita yang sudah kami pilih."

"Tidak masalah," sahut Sasuke datar.

Dan disinilah mereka berempat berada, di sebuah pub malam yang sangat terkenal di Konoha. Suara musik menghentak-hentak memekakan telinga, gelak tawa wanita-wanita cantik terus terdengar, mereka bahkan tidak segan untuk mengumbar kemesraan di hadapan pengunjung lain. Mereka merasa sangat bangga bisa menggaet perhatian Sasuke cs malam ini, membuat para wanita lainnya menggigit jari karena cemburu.

Di sudut lain, Naruto hanya bisa memicingkan mata dan mengatupkan bibirnya erat, saat matanya melihat Sasuke mencium mesra seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang. Naruto kembali menyesap minumannya, sex on the beach, yang merupakan wiski koktail dengan komposisi vodka, buah persik, jus jeruk dan jus cranberry. "Dasar bocah," desis Naruto yang entah kenapa hatinya menjadi panas melihat tiap adegan mesra yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. "Kalau begini, lebih baik aku mendekati Kimimaro dan mengorek informasi darinya, aishh... dasar brengsek!" katanya lagi meletakkan gelas minuman miliknya ke atas meja bar dengan keras.

Naruto berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Sasuke saat melihat pria itu dengan mesra menggandeng tangan wanita di sampingnya dan beranjak naik ke lantai dua. Naruto mengepalkan tangan ketika Sasuke dan wanita itu masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang memang sengaja disewakan khusus untuk pengunjung VIP. Naruto bersembunyi di balik pilar saat melihat Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji dan Kiba mengendap-endap dan menempelkan telinga pada daun pintu kamar sewa Sasuke.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Sasuke melepaskan diri dari pelukan wanita yang menggelayut mesra padanya. "Ada apa?" tanya wanita itu heran saat melihat perubahan mood Sasuke yang memburuk.

"Berapa mereka membayarmu?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya wanita itu pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Berapa mereka membayarmu agar kamu mau melayaniku?"

Wanita itu mengikir kuku-kunya yang terawat sempurna, tersenyum manis dan melirik genit ke arah Sasuke. "250 ribu yen," katanya datar.

"Aku akan membayarmu tiga kali lipat, asal kamu mau mengikuti perintahku."

"Bagaimana yah," sahut wanita itu pura-pura tidak peduli.

"Kamu hanya perlu keluarkan desahan erotis agar mereka yang menguping di daun pintu itu menganggap kita sedang bercinta."

"Aku tidak keberatan melakukannya denganmu," tukas wanita itu dengan pose menantang.

"Aku yang keberatan," sahut Sasuke dingin. Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alis dan bertanya datar. "Kamu punya kekasih?"

"Hn."

"Kamu mencintainya?"

"Hn."

"Oh, manis sekali," sahut wanita itu terkikik. "Aku suka pria setia, baiklah, aku akan membantumu."

Diluar pintu, Shikamaru cs semakin menempelkan daun telinga mereka. "Kenapa sunyi sekali?" tanya Gaara tidak sabar. "Tunggu! Dengar itu," sahut Neji menyeringai kecil.

"Wow, desahannya benar-benar sexy," kata Kiba dengan muka memerah.

"Dia benar-benar melakukannya," tukas Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Lebih baik kita tunggu di bawah saja, aku takut tergoda jika terus berada disini," usul Neji beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri. Shikamaru, Gaara dan Kiba mengangguk setuju dan keempatnya beranjak turun menuju lantai bawah.

Naruto hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan luapan emosi yang tiba-tiba menyerang dirinya. Dia juga sedikit aneh dengan apa yang dirasakannya saat ini, hatinya sakit saat telinganya menangkap desahan erotis yang tidak terputus dari dalam kamar Sasuke. Ingin sekali dia mendobrak masuk dan menghajar Sasuke, tapi, dia kembali berpikir, siapa dia? Dia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk melakukannya. Naruto akhirnya menyerah, dia menelepone Kakashi untuk menggantikannya menjaga Sasuke malam ini.

Dia tidak yakin, berapa lama dia bisa bertahan dengan kondisi saat ini. Setelah kedatangan Kakashi tiga puluh menit kemudian, Naruto pun beranjak pergi, keluar dari pub untuk menghirup udara segar. Naruto baru berjalan selama lima belas menit, saat telinganya mendengar erangan kesakitan dan suara pukulan dan tendangan tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Mata Naruto membulat saat melihat jika Kimimaro-lah yang sedang dipukuli oleh beberapa pria dewasa dengan membabi buta. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan menangkap tangan salah satu penyerang Kimimaro.

"Jangan ikut campur, dasar pelacur!" desis pria itu marah, Naruto bergeming menatap keempat pria yang berdiri di hadapannya tenang.

"Pergi! Atau kamu akan rasakan sakit yang teramat sangat," ancam pria lain pada Naruto.

Naruto melirik ke arah Kimimaro yang tergeletak tidak berdaya, dan menatap tajam keempat pria di hadapannya. "Kalian menyukai rasa sakit rupanya," balas Naruto tenang. "Kalau begitu, aku sendiri yang akan memberikan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya pada kalian."

Keempat pria itu menggeram marah dan mulai menyerang Naruto dengan brutal, salah satu diantaranya bahkan mengeluarkan pisau lipat mencoba untuk menusuk perut Naruto. Beruntung, Naruto bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat, menepis tangan pria itu dan mematahkan jari-jari tangan kanannya hingga dia berteriak kesakitan.

Naruto kembali menangkis tendangan pria kedua, mengangkat kaki kanan pria itu tinggi dan mematahkan lututnya dengan menggunakan siku tangan kanannya hingga menimbulkan suara krak yang mengerikan. Dua pria yang tersisa menatap horor kedua temannya yang tergeletak dan meringis kesakitan. Wajah mereka semakin memerah karena marah, pukulan, tendangan dan sapuan terus dilayangkan ke arah Naruto. Wanita itu terus bergerak, menangkis dan menghindar, dan beberapa saat kemudian, pukulan kerasnya berhasil mendarat sempurna di wajah pria ketiga, merontokkan beberapa gigi depannya dan dengan tendangan tepat pada ulu hati, pria itu pun pingsan.

Pria keempat berusaha melarikan diri saat melihat ketiga temannya terkapar bersimbah darah. Namun, Naruto menarik tangan kanannya, membantingnya keras ke atas tanah dan memberikan pukulan terakhir pada tengkuk pria itu hingga pingsan. Naruto mengambil napas dalam saat keempatnya sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, dia mengenali wajah salah satu pria ini yang merupakan penjaga gudang yang tadi siang diamatinya. Naruto berjongkok dan memeriksa pakaian dari keempat pria tersebut, salah satu diantara mereka membawa beberapa butir ekstasi dan ketiga lainnya membawa beberapa linting mariyuana.

Naruto merogoh ke dalam saku jaketnya, mengambil telpon genggam dan melakukan panggilan ke kantor polisi terdekat. Setelah memberikan laporan lewat telpon, Naruto pun menyeret tubuh Kimimaro menjauh dari tempat kejadian, menghentikan sebuah taxi, dan saat keduanya sudah berada di dalamnya, Naruto bisa mendengar suara sirine mobil polisi yang mendekat menuju tempat perkara.

"Ouch," ringis Naruto saat merasakan punggung tangannya yang terluka berdenyut nyeri. Naruto melihat darah segar merembes keluar dari kain kasa yang menutupinya. "Terbuka lagi," keluh Naruto yang yakin jika jahitan pada punggung tangannya itu kembali terbuka.

Taxi yang ditumpangi Naruto berhenti di sebuah klinik kecil di pinggiran kota. Dengan tidak sabar Naruto menekan bel pintu, dan beberapa saat kemudian pintu itu terbuka. "Kamu tahu jam berapa sekarang?" hardik pria itu kasar. "Naruto?" kata pria itu kaget saat mengetahui jika Naruto-lah yang berdiri di depan pintunya malam ini.

"Maaf mengganggu, senpai, tapi, aku memerlukan bantuan Konan-san," tukas Naruto merasa bersalah.

"Masuklah!" kata Nagato membantu Naruto membawa Kimimaro yang masih pingsan masuk ke dalam klinik. "Dia kenapa?"

"Beberapa preman menghajarnya," jelas Naruto.

"Sepertinya lukanya cukup parah," sahut seorang wanita yang sekarang sudah berada diantara mereka.

"Tolong obati dia," pinta Naruto memohon.

"Tentu saja," jawan Konan tersenyum. "Dan kamu juga harus mendapat pertolongan nona manis," lanjutnya seraya menunjuk punggung tangan Naruto.

Naruto dan Nagato meninggalkan Konan, Nagato mempersilahkan Naruto duduk dan menuangkan secangkir kopi hitam untuk masing-masing. "Kenapa kamu bisa terluka seperti itu Naru?"

"Tugas," jawab Naruto pendek.

Nagato mengernyit heran dan membalas. "Bukankah Jendral Sarutobi memindahkanmu ke bagian administrasi?"

"Benar," sahut Naruto datar. "Tapi, beliau kembali memberiku tugas beberapa minggu yang lalu." Jawabnya tidak spesifik.

"Souka," kata Nagato menghela napas lelah.

"Bukankah senpai dipindah tugaskan?"

"Ya, aku menjadi instruktur latih sekarang," sahut Nagato tersenyum kecil.

"Apa senpai tidak menyesal?"

"Tidak," jawab Nagato yakin. "Posisi instruktur memang tidak menegangkan seperti saat bekerja di lapangan. Namun, setidaknya, istriku tenang tiap kali aku berangkat kerja, tanpa harus was-was jika aku kembali tanpa nyawa," jelasnya tersenyum lembut, Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru, aku tidak mau kehilangan kohai favorite-ku."

Naruto terkekeh kecil dan menyesap kopi hitamnya lagi. "Ha'i, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Arigatou senpai."

"Hm," jawab Nagato ringan.

Setelah selesai mengobati Kimimaro, Konan pun segera mengobati luka Naruto, dan menjahit ulang lukanya yang kembali terbuka. "Hati-hati Naru, jangan sampai terbuka lagi. Lukanya bisa membekas jika kamu tidak hati-hati merawatnya."

"Ha'i, wakatta. Arigatou Konan-san."

"Sebaiknya Nagato mengantar kalian pulang," seru Konan.

"Tidak perlu," tukas Naruto. "Sebentar lagi paman Kakashi akan menjemput kami berdua. Maaf, aku merepotkan kalian lagi."

"Tidak apa-apa, untuk kohai favorite, kami selalu siap membantu," sahut Konan tulus dan disetujui dengan anggukan kepala Nagato.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, Kakashi datang untuk menjemput keduanya. Dengan dibantu oleh Nagato, dia memasukkan Kikimaro yang masih pingsan ke dalam mobil Jeep berwarna hitam miliknya. Setelah berpamitan, Kakashi pun menancap gas untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Bukankah dia salah satu mantan pacar Tayuya?" tanya Kakashi datar saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Benar."

"Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu?"

"Aku menemukannya di jalan, saat beberapa pria tengah memukulinya."

"Begitu?" sahut Kakashi datar. "Yamato sedang mengawasi gudang di pelabuhan, sepertinya kita harus bersiap, mungkin akan ada perintah penyergapan."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya tidak percaya. "Bukankah aku tidak boleh ikut campur?"

"Kepala kepolisian yang meminta bantuanmu secara pribadi pada Jendral Sarutobi, membuat jendral tidak bisa untuk menolak."

"Begitu," sahut Naruto suka cita.

"Tapi, kamu tetap berada di bawah perintahku Naru, jadi, jangan mengambil tindakan sendiri yang bisa membahayakan keselamatanmu."

"Ha'i, wakatta paman."

"Aku memiliki satu tugas lagi untuk-mu."

"Apa?"

"Korek keterangan dari pemuda ini sekecil apapun, itu bisa menjadi sesuatu yang penting untuk penyelidikan kita."

"Ok," jawab Naruto singkat. "Paman juga harus menginformasikan pada kepolisian, jika salah satu preman yang aku lumpuhkan malam ini adalah penjaga gudang itu."

"Itu akan menjadi tugas Yamato untuk mengorek informasi darinya, ah, kita sudah sampai," seru Kakashi saat mereka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah.

Gerbang sekolah pun terbuka beberapa saat kemudian, karena sebelumnya Kakashi sudah meminta bantuan pada Asuma yang bertugas menjadi pengawas asrama malam ini untuk membukakan pintu gerbang untuk dirinya. Bagaimanapun akan sulit jika mereka harus masuk lewat jalan saluran air atau memanjat benteng dengan beban Kimimaro yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.

Naruto membantu Kakashi membawa Kimimaro ke asrama siswa dan menidurkannya di tempat tidur. Naruto menatap sekeliling kamar, kamar ini begitu sederhana, tidak banyak perabotan di dalamnya, dindingnya pun dicat putih, yang menarik adalah sebuah lemari besar yang penuh oleh buku tebal. Naruto dan Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggeledah kamar Kimimaro. Mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mungkin berkaitan dengan kematian Tayuya, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka tidak menemukan apapun di dalam sana.

"Tayuya..." Kimimaro mengigau, Naruto duduk di tepian tempat tidur Kimimaro dan terlonjak kaget saat kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka dan menatap lurus ke arahnya. "Si-siapa?" tanya Kimimaro, namun, pengaruh obat yang diberikan oleh Konan nampaknya masih berpengaruh kuat pada tubuh pemuda itu, hingga akhirnya pemuda itu pun jatuh tertidur kembali.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini," usul Kakashi. Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan di belakang Kakashi, serta menutup pintu kamar Kimimaro pelan.

.

.

.

Hari Senin tiba dengan cepat, tidak seperti biasanya, saat jam makan siang Naruto memilih untuk duduk di dalam kantin ditemani oleh Karin, Hinata dan Ino. Sedari tadi, Naruto sebenarnya sudah menyadari jika Kimimaro yang duduk di kursi paling ujung kanan kantin mencuri-curi pandang ke arahnya.

Dan ternyata bukan hanya Naruto yang menyadari hal itu, Sasuke cs juga menyadari hal yang sama. "Kenapa Kimimaro melihat Naruto seperti itu?" desis Kiba tidak suka. Neji, Gaara menatap tajam ke arah Kimimaro, sementara Shikamaru hanya menguap dan kembali tertidur dengan menyanggah kepala menggunakan tangan kanan. Lain lagi dengan Sasuke, dia hanya menatap datar ke arah Kimimaro.

"Aku mau ke perpustakaan, ada yang mau ikut?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab oleh gelengan kepala Karin, Hinata dan Ino. Setelah itu, Naruto pun segera beranjak keluar dari kantin. Dia harus memastikan satu hal, dan benar saja, Kimimaro mengikutinya, berbelok dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan.

Naruto menyambar sembarang buku dan duduk di bangku sebelah jendela Prancis besar, dan berpura-pura membaca buku itu penuh minat. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Naruto mendongakan kepala, dalam hati bersuka cita, karena Kimimaro yang datang menghampirinya sendiri.

"Tentu," jawab Naruto datar, tangannya membalikkan halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya asal.

"Terima kasih," ucap Kimimaro setengah berbisik.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kamu sudah menolongku tadi malam, kamu membawaku ke kamar, aku ingat wajahmu secara samar."

Naruto menghela napas dalam dan menutup buku di hadapannya. "Aku tidak sengaja menolongmu."

"Tetap saja kamu menolongku." Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali membuka bukunya. "Tapi, apa yang kamu lakukan disana, bukankah berbahaya jika seorang wanita berkeliaran seorang diri?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahut Naruto dingin.

"Maaf," tukas Kimimaro disambut keheningan panjang setelahnya.

"Dan kamu, apa yang kamu lakukan hingga berurusan dengan preman-preman itu?"

"Kamu tahu?" tanya Kimimaro syok.

"Aku melihat mereka berlari saat polisi datang, meninggalkanmu tergeletak disana," jawab Naruto berbohong.

"Aku mencuri dari mereka," sahut Kimimaro setengah berbisik.

Naruto memasang wajah datar, berpura-pura tidak tertarik. "Apa yang kamu curi?"

"Barang milik mereka," jawab Kimimaro dengan kepala tertunduk. "Aku ini pemakai, kau tahu?" Naruto hanya menggeleng, Kimimaro tersenyum. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan tanpa barang terkutuk itu, dan aku menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya."

"Termasuk mencuri?" Kimimaro mengangguk. "Kamu bisa mati," desis Naruto.

"Aku tahu," kata Kimimaro santai, seolah tidak ada beban. "Tapi, aku membutuhkannya."

"Kamu tidak mau sembuh?"

"Kadang, ya, kadang aku ingin sembuh. Tapi, aku sadar, aku sudah terperosok sangat dalam."

"Kamu menyerah sebelum berperang?"

Kimimaro kembali tersenyum. "Aku tahu, kamu pasti menganggapku pengecut." Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu. "Mantan kekasihku yang pertama kali mengenalkan barang itu padaku." Naruto masih terdiam tidak menanggapi. "Aku sangat mencintainya, hingga menuruti semua keinginannya."

"Termasuk mengkonsumsi barang itu?"

"Benar," sahut Kimimaro renyah. "Dan saat aku putus dari Tayuya, aku sama sekali tidak bisa putus dengan barang terkutuk itu."

"Tayuya?"

"Ya, dia meninggal beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Apa penyebabnya?" korek Naruto dalam.

"Entahlah, ada yang mengatakan jika dia bunuh diri, ada juga rumor yang beredar jika dia dibunuh. Aku tidak tahu," kata Kimimaro.

"Untuk apa dia dibunuh?"

Kimimaro mengangkat bahu. "Tayuya sama denganku, dia menghalalkan banyak cara untuk mendapatkan barang terkutuk itu."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku sudah bicara terlalu banyak, aku juga tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa berbicara banyak denganmu. Padahal kita belum mengenal nama satu sama lain. Namaku Kimimaro, namamu?" katanya seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Naruto membalas jabatan tangan itu, dan menjawab. "Naruto," jawabnya dengan senyum kecil. Mereka terus berbincang, tanpa sadar ada lima pasang mata yang menatap ke arah mereka tidak suka.

"Apa yang mereka bicarakan?" desis Gaara.

"Kita hampiri saja, aku tidak suka jika Naruto dekat dengan Kimimaro. Dia bukan pria baik!"

"Benar, aku setuju dengan Neji, kita hampiri mereka saja, bagaimana Sas? Eh, mana Sasuke?" tanya Kiba saat menyadari jika Sasuke sudah tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini Naru?" tanya Sasuke dengan mengecup puncak kepala Naruto lembut dan duduk dengan merangkul bahu Naruto, mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Kimimaro hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah laku pangeran es, tidak menyangka jika pria tanpa emosi itu bisa bersikap begitu protektif.

"Lepaskan tanganmu," desis Naruto menepis kasar tangan Sasuke yang masih memeluk bahunya kencang.

"Lebih baik aku pergi, jaa ne Naru," tukas Kimimaro sopan, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke berdua.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengannya Naru, dia bukan anak baik." Tukas Shikamaru tiba-tiba, sementara Gaara, Kiba dan Neji duduk di bangku depan Naruto.

"Kalian tidak berhak mengaturku," sahut Naruto dingin.

"Kamu bisa terluka jika dekat dengannya," ucap Gaara serius.

"Dan aku bisa gila jika terus berada dekat kalian," balas Naruto, menatap tajam satu persatu wajah lima pemuda itu dan beranjak pergi.

"Apa mungkin Naruto jatuh cinta pada Kimimaro?"

"Entahlah Neji, bukankah hanya cinta baru yang bisa menyembuhkan luka karena patah hati?" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Kita harus menjauhkan Naruto dari Kimimaro," usul Kiba. "Aku setuju," ucap Gaara sependapat.

"Kita harus terus menempel pada Naruto, jangan biarkan ada celah bagi Kimimaro untuk masuk."

"Setuju," sahut Kiba, Gaara dan Shikamaru. Sementara Sasuke masih saja diam, hatinya masih terasa panas, cemburu? Entahlah, Sasuke terlalu angkuh untuk mengakui.

.

.

Matahari semakin condong ke arah timur, semburat jingga mulai menghiasi langit, sore ini. Seperti biasa, Sasuke cs berjalan kembali ke asrama diiringi oleh teriakan dari para fans girl yang memekakan telinga. Mereka terus berjalan tanpa mengidahkan teriakan-teriakan itu, bahkan Sasuke hanya mendengus tidak suka ke arah Sakura yang secara terang-terangan menggodanya dengan genit.

"Sas, sepertinya Juugo sedang dalam masalah, mereka meminta bantuan kita." Shikamaru menyerahkan telpon genggam miliknya pada Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke membaca email pribadinya.

"Kita pergi," tukas Sasuke dingin. "Aku perlu olah raga." Dan kelimanya pun kembali menyusup keluar asrama sore itu.

Di tempat lain, Naruto hanya bisa berdecak sebal saat tahu jika Sasuke kembali keluar asrama sore ini. Dengan terburu-buru dia berganti pakaian dan ikut menyelinap keluar asrama, mengikuti alat pelacak miliknya untuk menemukan Sasuke.

"Brengsek," umpat Naruto keras saat melihat Sasuke berdiri saling berhadapan dengan sekelompok siswa yang membawa tongkat bisbol di tangan mereka. Naruto juga melihat Juugo cs terkapar dengan luka memar di wajah mereka, bahkan tidak sedikit diantaranya yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan beberapa saat kemudian pertarungan diantara kelompok Sasuke vs Suzuran pun dimulai.

Naruto hanya mengamati pertarungan itu, dia berdecak kagum saat melihat kemampuan bertarung Sasuke. Sasuke terus menghajar musuh tanpa ampun, begitu pun dengan Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba dan Gaara seperti tidak ada lelah, mereka memukul dan menendang setiap lawan di hadapan mereka. Tanpa Naruto sadari, dia menuruni bukit kecil itu dan duduk di pinggir lapangan rumput. Berteriak untuk memberi semangat pada kelimanya.

Salah satu musuh menyadari keberadaan Naruto, berusaha untuk mengalahkan Sasuke dengan cara menyandera Naruto. "Berhenti, atau aku akan mematahkan leher gadis cantik ini," teriaknya lantang, Sasuke cs menatap horor pada pemuda itu, bukan karena takut jika Naruto terluka namun, mereka berbela sungkawa atas apa yang mungkin akan terjadi pada pemuda itu.

Benar saja, tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun, Naruto membanting tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras. Menepuk kedua tangannya dan menatap pemuda yang kini tergeletak dan meringis kesakitan itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Maaf, tapi kamu salah mencari mangsa," tukas Naruto dingin dengan seringaian menakutkan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi saat semua lawannya sudah lari tunggang langgang. "Ini bukan tempat untuk bermain," lanjutnya dingin.

Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya, mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu salah satu anak buah Juugo yang tercebur ke dalam sungai dangkai di sisi lapangan rumput itu. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, sementara pemuda yang ditolong oleh Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil.

"Aku bertanya padamu," tukas Sasuke tajam, meraih tangan kanan Naruto kasar hingga gadis itu berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Mencari angin segar," jawab Naruto dengan tatapan menantang.

"Kamu mengikutiku?" tanya Sasuke tepat sasaran.

"Bagaimana caraku melacak keberadaanmu? Kamu terlalu banyak menonton film detektif, Teme." Sanggah Naruto datar. "Kamu baik-baik saja Juugo?" tanya Naruto menghapus noda darah pada pelipis pemuda itu, dan sukses membuatnya merona malu. "A-aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya tersipu. Naruto tersenyum tipis tanpa menyadari tatapan sinis Sasuke padanya.

"Terima kasih, sudah mau membantu kami Sas."

"Hn."

"Siapa mereka?" tanya Shikamaru pada Juugo.

"Mereka kelompok dari sekolah putra Suzuran, mereka menantang untuk memperluas wilayah," jelas Juugo.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika mereka akan datang dengan senjata," aku Hidan menggeleng pelan. "Mereka belum tahu peraturan bermain, aku rasa mereka tidak akan kembali," sahut Neji.

"Entahlah Neji, aku tidak terlalu yakin," kata Juugo. "Menurut rumor, ketua kelompok mereka memiliki kakak seorang yakuza yang menguasai wilayah kota sebelah."

"Bagaimana jika mereka kembali membawa bala bantuan dan balas dendam?"

"Kuharap tidak Gaara, aku masih sayang pada semua nyawa anak buahku," sahut Juugo kelam.

.

"Kalian pikir kalian bisa melarikan diri?" teriak seorang pria bertubuh besar dari atas bukit kecil dengan tangan penuh tato bercorak naga. "Mereka yang memukulmu?" tanyanya pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Benar," jawab pemuda itu angkuh.

"Pergi!" kata Naruto lirih, Juugo dan Sasuke cs menatapnya heran. "Bawa pergi semua yang terluka, mereka bukan lawan kalian." Katanya lagi, dia yakin jika kelima pria di hadapannya ini sangat berbahaya. Naruto takut, Sasuke dan yang lainnya terluka jika tetap tinggal di tempat ini.

"Kami bukan pengecut," sahut Hidan tajam.

"Kita tetap harus bersama Dobe."

"Aku tahu," tukas Naruto menatap lurus pada Sasuke. "Tapi, kita juga harus bisa memilah lawan," katanya bijak. "Pihak kita banyak yang terluka Suke, bagaimana jika mereka membawa senjata?" tanya Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada kelima pria bertato itu.

"Biarkan yang terluka pergi," tukas Naruto lantang.

"Aku tidak mau bicara dengan pelacur," sahut pria itu kasar dan tertawa keras setelahnya.

"Kuso!" umpat Sasuke marah.

"Tenang Suke," kata Naruto menggenggam erat tangan kiri Sasuke untuk menenangkannya. "Mereka sengaja membuat kita emosi," tambahnya lagi. Sasuke yang merasakan kehangatan tangan Naruto akhirnya tenang. "Hidan, bawa semua yang terluka pergi!" tukas Sasuke tegas, sementara Juugo mengangguk setuju.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hidan dan beberapa yang tidak terluka parah bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka tahu, yang terluka hanya akan menjadi beban dalam pertarungan.

"Jangan lari!" teriak pria itu keras dan berlari ke arah Naruto cs, berusaha untuk menangkap anggota Juugo yang lari menyelamatkan diri. Naruto bergerak maju, menghadang dan memperlambat pergerakan preman-preman itu. Perkelahian pun kembali terjadi, tujuh melawan lima. Naruto cs berhasil memukul mundur preman-preman itu, bahkan satu diantara preman itu mendapat luka robek pada bagian wajahnya karena terkena pukulan dan tergores cincin yang dikenakan oleh Naruto. Dan apa yang ditakutkan oleh Naruto pun terjadi, ketua preman itu menodongkan pistol semi otomatis tepat di pelipis kanannya.

Pria itu terkekeh jahat menatap Naruto, mengokang pistolnya dan berdesis. "Selamat tinggal, pelacur!"

**TBC**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Aloha minnaaaaaaaaaaa, nggak kerasa yah, waktu sebulan lewat sudah. Selamat hari raya Idul Fitri untuk semua yang merayakan. Maaf yah, kalau author banyak salah, lambat update misalnya #Nyengir**

**Yosh, nggak akan banyak kata... **

**Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M (For language and blood untuk update chapter yang akan datang)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, and etc**

**Genre : Silahkan diisi oleh para readers, author mah bingung**

**Note : Semoga, chap ini bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dari para viewers tercinta #Hugs**

**Under Cover**

**Chapter 6 : After School Detention**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Untuk seperkian detik, tubuh Sasuke cs membeku, mata mereka membulat sempurna, saat melihat pistol semi otomatis itu berada tepat di kening Naruto. Udara hangat di sekitar mereka seakan-akan hilang tak berbekas, hingga paru-paru para pemuda itu terasa sesak.

Dalam hati, Naruto bertanya, apakah disini tempatnya untuk pergi? Pergi selamanya untuk menyusul orang-orang yang sangat dicintainya ke alam baka. Dia pasrah, jika memang dia harus meregang nyawa disini. Namun, kesadaran kembali membuatnya kuat dan tidak menyerah. Matanya kembali terfokus pada penjahat itu. Ada yang lebih dia takutkan saat ini. Dia takut, yah, dia memang takut jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kelima pemuda bandel itu.

Naruto bersyukur dalam hati, saat penjahat itu memberikan jeda setelah mengokang pistolnya, memberikannya waktu seperkian detik untuk berpikir dan bertindak. Pria itu terkekeh, tersenyum jahat, dan berkata penuh dengki. "Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada du-." Ucapan pria itu terpotong, karena Naruto berhasil menikung tangan dan melepaskan pistol dari genggaman pria itu. Mengikuti naluri, Naruto menendang jauh pistol yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, menjauhkannya dari jangkauan penjahat itu.

"Bitch!" teriak penjahat itu murka. "Kamu pasti mati ditanganku!" katanya lagi terhuyung-huyung. Dengan cepat dia kembali berdiri, menerjang dan melayangkan serangan yang membabi buta ke arah Naruto. Seakan terhipnotis, Sasuke cs hanya mampu berdiri, bergeming, sementara mata mereka terfokus pada Naruto. Demi Tuhan, mereka kira, mereka akan kehilangan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Arghhhh!" raung penjahat itu lagi keras saat Naruto berputar dan berhasil mendaratkan tendangan keras kaki kanannya tepat pada dagunya. Sasuke terhenyak, tersadar oleh teriakan penjahat itu, melihat Naruto yang terus maju tanpa rasa takut, membuat semangat bertarung pemuda itu kembali bangkit.

"Show time!" ucap Sasuke lirih, namun terasa dingin dan menakutkan, menantang tiga penjahat lain yang tersisa, karena siswa Suzuran yang menjadi lawan Juugo sudah melarikan diri sedari tadi. Seakan mendengar komando, kelima teman Sasuke yang lain pun ikut beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, dalam detik yang sama mereka berlari, menerjang jauh ke depan dan perkelahian pun dimulai kembali.

.

"Cukup!" teriak Naruto, menghentikan tiap gerakan dari kelima pemuda itu. Tubuh keempat penjahat itu sudah terkapar tidak berdaya, terus merintih kesakitan, dengan darah mengucur di beberapa tempat, bahkan, penjahat yang dikalahkan oleh Naruto sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat ini.

"Kita pergi," katanya tegas, Sasuke cs mengangguk setuju dan mengekori Naruto, beranjak pergi dari tempat itu. Lama mereka berjalan, namun hanya ada kesunyian diantaranya. Mereka terlalu lelah untuk bicara, sementara angin terus bertiup lembut menerpa wajah keenamnya.

"Dimana kamu belajar berkelahi seperti itu?" tanya Juugo beberapa saat kemudian pada Naruto. Pertanyaannya mewakili pikiran keempat pemuda lain yang saat ini berjalan di belakangnya, hanya Sasuke yang tidak berpikiran sama, saat ini dia masih kesal, karena lagi-lagi, dia tidak bisa bersikap keren dihadapan Naruto. Menyebalkan, runtuknya dalam hati.

Naruto menyimpan kembali telpon genggamnya ke dalam saku jaket, setelah beberapa saat lalu mengirim pesan pada Yamato, untuk datang dan membereskan sisa perkelahiannya tadi. Keempat pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar jawaban dari Naruto. Kelimanya mendadak mengerem langkah kaki mereka, saat Naruto tiba-tiba berhenti dan berdiri menghadap kelimanya.

"Aku sering menonton film Bruce Lee, aku, mempelajarinya dari sana," jawab Naruto dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan barisan gigi putihnya, namun sayang, jawabannya itu gagal meyakinkan kelima pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Gaara, Neji, Kiba dan Juugo mendengus, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di tempat.

Shikamaru meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya dan kembali berjalan seraya berkata. "Merepotkan," ejeknya lirih namun masih bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh telinga Naruto.

Naruto kembali membalikkan tubuhnya dan berteriak. "Terserah jika kalian tidak mau percaya," serunya dengan decakan sebal dan melangkah pergi, menyusul langkah keempat pemuda itu. Hanya Sasuke yang masih terdiam untuk beberapa saat, menghela napas dalam dan akhirnya menyusul cepat tiap langkah Naruto hingga mereka berjalan saling berdampingan kini.

"Aku kira, kamu akan mati," kata Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar. Naruto tersenyum tipis dan melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya. "Aku kira juga begitu," sahut Naruto jujur. "Aku beruntung, karena pria itu memberikan jeda sesaat setelah dia mengokang pistolnya, jika tidak-," ucapan Naruto menggantung, kedua bahunya terangkat, dengan lirih dia menambahkan. "Jika tidak, mungkin tubuhku-lah yang sekarang terkapar tanpa nyawa disana."

Sasuke terdiam, meresapi setiap perkataan Naruto. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja merasakan sakit, saat pikirannya membayangkan jika tubuh Naruto-lah yang terkapar ditanah dengan genangan darah. "Arigatou," ujar Sasuke lemah namun begitu tulus. Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengarnya, sama sekali tidak menyangka jika seorang Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal itu dengan nada lembut.

"Welcome," ujar Naruto singkat. "Kita harus mengobati luka-luka kalian, sepertinya luka Juugo paling parah, wajahnya pasti bengkak besok."

"Hn," sahut Sasuke singkat.

Naruto membawa keenam pemuda itu ke klinik Konan. Seperti biasa, Konan hanya bisa menghela napas berat saat melihat Naruto berdiri di ruang prakteknya dengan membawa beberapa pemuda yang juga sama terluka sepertinya.

"Berhenti bermain-main!" desis Konan seraya mengobati luka Naruto yang terdapat di beberapa tempat di tubuhnya, sementara Sasuke cs yang sudah ditangani Konan, menunggu di ruang tunggu saat ini. "Lebam ini pasti akan berubah menjadi hijau besok," tukasnya seraya menunjuk pada bagian pinggang Naruto. "Siapa mereka, kenapa kamu bisa bersama mereka Naru?"

"Tugas," jawab Naruto tanpa menjelaskan panjang lebar. Konan kembali menghela napas panjang dan menatap lurus ke arah Naruto. "Sampai kapan kamu akan bekerja seperti ini? Aku benar-benar cemas, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adik kandungku sendiri," katanya dengah wajah sedih.

"Arigatou, Konan-san. Tapi, ini adalah pekerjaanku, hidupku. Aku pasti berhenti, tapi nanti. Saat ini, aku masih mencintai pekerjaanku, melebihi nyawaku sendiri," kata Naruto dengan sungguh-sungguh, dan Konan bisa melihat keteguhan terpancar dikedua bola mata shappire itu.

Konan menyentil ringan hidung Naruto dan tersenyum lembut. "Kalian sama saja, baik suamiku, juga kamu, Naru. Kalian begitu mencintai pekerjaan kalian. Aku beruntung, karena akhirnya suamiku memilih untuk menjadi instruktur pelatih."

Naruto berdiri dan mengecup pipi kanan Konan. "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu," katanya sopan seraya membenahi pakaiannya.

"Lain kali, kamu harus kembali kesini tanpa luka. Jangan hanya datang karena terluka, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk dan membuka pintu ruang praktek Konan, keenam pemuda yang masih duduk di ruang tunggu, secara refleks berdiri saat melihat Naruto keluar dari ruang praktek dengan ditemani Konan.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto kembali mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Terima kasih sudah mau membantu kami, dokter," kata Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Konan.

"Teman Naruto, berarti temanku juga," sahut Konan santai. "Senang bisa membantu kalian," katanya lagi. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, Gaara dan Juugo bergantian menyalami Konan, dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar klinik.

"Sampai jumpa Konan-san," ujar Naruto seraya memeluk hangat Konan.

"Sampai jumpa Naru, hati-hati di jalan," katanya, membalas pelukan itu singkat dan menatap Naruto penuh sayang.

.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan dokter tadi?" tanya Kiba penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Dia kenalanku," sahut Naruto pendek.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hn," sahut Naruto meminjam ucapan yang menjadi ciri khas Sasuke.

Seakan mengerti akan batas yang tidak boleh dilewati, akhirnya Kiba kembali menutup mulut. Mengurungkan setiap pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sudah ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini.

"Jadi, kita mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Juugo begitu semangat saat mereka semua sudah berada di sebuah halte bis.

"Tentu saja pulang," sahut Naruto cepat. "Aku lelah, aku ingin istirahat, dan kamu Juugo," Naruto memberi jeda dan melirik tajam ke arah Juugo. "Sebaiknya kamu juga pulang, agar luka-lukamu itu cepat sembuh!"

Juugo sama sekali tidak menghiraukan tatapan tajam Naruto, malah merasa tersentuh karena diperhatikan oleh gadis itu. Secara tidak sadar dia memeluk Naruto dan berkata dengan riang. "Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan-ku, Naru-chan," katanya begitu senang.

Sikap Juugo ini, kontan membuat ke-empat teman Sasuke yang lain mendesis tidak suka, dan dengan cepat mereka memaksa Juugo untuk melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Jangan dekat-dekat!" ujar Kiba, berdiri di depan Naruto sebagai penghalang.

"Memangnya kenapa?" sungut Juugo sebal, dan dijawab oleh tatapan tajam dari keempat teman Sasuke. Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, melihat sikap antik keempat teman Sasuke ini. Mereka selalu menghalangi seseorang untuk dekat dengannya, seolah-olah hanya merekalah yang berhak memonopoli gadis itu. Juugo akhirnya mengalah, dengan cepat dia berpamitan, dan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan menggunakan taxi.

Setelah kepergian Juugo, Naruto dan yang lain kembali duduk di sebuah bangku, yang memang disediakan di halte itu. Menunggu dengan sabarbkedatangan bis yang akan mengantar mereka kembali ke asrama. Setelah lima belas menit menunggu, bis itu pun datang, dan kelimanya dengan cepat naik ke dalamnya.

Naruto tidak menolak saat Sasuke memilih untuk duduk disampingnya. Dia semakin rikuh, saat mendapati semua pandangan penumpang bus yang lain tertuju kepada mereka. Yah, mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan, terarah pada kelima pemuda yang saat ini duduk di samping kirinya yaitu Sasuke, pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya, yaitu Gaara dan Kiba, serta pemuda yang duduk di bangku depannya, yaitu Shikamaru dan Neji.

Naruto hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya dan kembali menatap keluar jendela, saat telinganya menangkap samar bisik-bisik genit penumpang wanita yang terjerat oleh pheromone kelima pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana lukamu?" ucap Sasuke memutus keheningan yang menggantung diantara mereka.

"Aku baik-baik saja," sahut Naruto kaku hingga Sasuke mengernyit heran karenanya. "Ada apa?"

"Apa?" Naruto balik bertanya, sementara matanya melirik malas ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap datar ke arah Naruto dan mendengus kesal. "Kamu marah?"

"Untuk apa aku marah, tidak ada alasan juga," cibirnya dingin, nyaris membuat Sasuke emosi, namun ditahannya. "Maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan napas tertahan.

"Berhenti bermain-main, Teme. Aku harap, kejadian tadi bisa memberimu pelajaran, semua yang kalian perbuat, pasti ada akibatnya. Bagaimana, jika salah satu diantara kalian meregang nyawa disana?"

Ekspresi Sasuke saat ini menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak pernah membayangkan jika dia akan kehilangan salah satu sahabat terbaiknya, dia selalu yakin, jika dia pasti mampu menghancurkan setiap musuh-musuhnya, dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang, bukan? Hanya saja, ucapan Naruto membuatnya berpikir saat ini, perlahan, otaknya mulai memutar kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Dia kembali teringat bagaimana jantungnya seakan berhenti saat penjahat itu menodongkan senjata di kepala Naruto. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu takut selama hidupnya, tapi, saat dia mengira akan kehilangan Naruto untuk selamanya, dia merasa takut, begitu takut.

Begitu juga dengan keempat teman Sasuke yang lain, dalam hening mereka turut mencuri dengar pembicaraan diantara Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka hanya ingin bersenang-senang, menikmati hidup, sebelum datang masa mereka dewasa, saat itu, hidup mereka tidak akan pernah sama, karena tanggung jawab keluarga yang akan dibebankan di pundak mereka masing-masing.

Mereka tidak pernah berpikir akibat dari perilaku mereka selama ini, mereka terlalu asik dengan dunia yang mereka bangun, hingga tidak peduli sekitar mereka. Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba kembali tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Kali ini, mereka sangat beruntung karena Naruto mampu menghindari bahaya yang siap merengut nyawanya. Mereka terlalu ngeri untuk membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Naruto jika dia tidak bisa melawan dan membalik keadaan. Mungkin, bukan hanya Naruto yang saat ini tidak bernyawa, tapi, mereka berlima juga pasti bernasib sama.

.

Perlu waktu hampir satu jam untuk mereka sampai kembali ke asrama, bukan karena perjalanan yang panjang, tapi, lebih karena situasi jalan yang begitu macet malam ini. Naruto bahkan menghela napas lega, karena akhirnya dia bisa meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang kaku karena pegal.

"Kita masuk lewat mana Sas?" tanya Neji melirik ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berjalan dengan tenang dan menjawab. "Lewat tembok belakang," ujarnya ringan.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku Kiba," sahut Naruto tanpa ekspresi. "Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya," katanya santai.

"Tembok itu terlalu tinggi Naru," kata Neji mengingatkan.

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan menjawab dengan nada datar yang sama. "Aku tahu."

"Sudahlah, dari pada bertengkar, lebih baik kita cepat masuk ke asrama, sebentar lagi waktu pengawas berkeliling," ujar Gaara sebal sementara Shikamaru hanya bergumam. "Merepotkan!"

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai memanjat naik, dan melompat turun, keempat pemuda itu menatap takjub, saat Naruto dengan mulus mendarat di tanah, sementara Sasuke menatapnya tak tertarik. "Kamu benar-benar menarik Naruto, sepertinya aku tidak akan terkejut jika mendapati kamu itu seorang lelaki, bukan perempuan," ujar Kiba dengan senyum meledek.

"Benar," sahut Gaara menimpali. "Mana ada wanita yang pandai berkelahi dan meloncat tembok seperti monyet," katanya menyeringai kecil, sementara Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan, terlalu malas untuk membalas ejekan mereka, yang juga sudah sering kali dia dengar.

Naruto memilih untuk meninggalkan kelimanya di belakang, terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan ejekan yang terus keluar dari mulut Kiba dan Gaara, sementara Sasuke dan Neji menyeringai puas, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya menguap malas.

"Ya Tuhan," pekik Naruto seraya berlari, mengagetkan kelima pemuda yang berjalan tidak jauh di belakangnya. Sasuke melihat Naruto berjongkok, memeriksa seorang pemuda yang terkapar dengan tingkat kesadaran minim.

Tubuh pemuda yang ditemukan oleh Naruto itu menggigil layaknya seseorang yang terkena hipotermia, wajahnya begitu pucat, dan nampak begitu tidak berdaya. "Bantu aku!" tukas Naruto pada kelimanya, namun, kelima pemuda itu hanya menatap sosok pemuda yang terkapar itu acuh.

"Dia seperti itu karena ulahnya sendiri, sudahlah Naru, biarkan saja," kata Gaara tanpa merasa kasihan pada Kimimaro.

"Kumohon, tolong bantu aku," pinta Naruto dengan nada memohon. "Anggap saja, ini sebagai balasan, karena aku telah membantu kalian tadi."

Sasuke hanya mendengus, namun dia menjadi orang pertama yang membantu Naruto untuk menolong Kimimaro, sementara keempat pemuda lainnya nampak berpikir, dan setelah beberapa saat, mereka pun bergerak membantu Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Mau dibawa kemana?" tanya Neji menatap lurus ke arah Naruto.

"Ke kamarku saja," sahut Naruto. "Aku akan merawatnya disana," katanya lagi.

"Tidak!" tukas Sasuke cepat. "Bawa dia ke kamarku, kamu boleh rawat dia disana," katanya dengan nada monoton seperti biasa. Shikamaru dan Neji menatap horor ke arah Sasuke, menganggapnya gila karena mau menjadikan kamarnya untuk merawat Kimimaro. Bagaimana pun, jika pihak sekolah mengetahui Kimimaro _sakau _di ruangannya, maka, Sasuke juga bisa terkena masalah.

"Bagaimana jika dia mati?" seru Kiba menyuarakan isi hati Shikamaru dan Neji. Namun Naruto bergeming, seolah menulikan ucapan Kiba, yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini adalah cara menyelamatkan Kimimaro. Dengan susah payah mereka membawa tubuh Kimimaro, mengendap-endap masuk asrama putra, menuju kamar Sasuke, dan meletakkannya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke setelah mereka sampai.

"Tolong penuhi bathub dengan air hangat," perintah Naruto tegas sementara dirinya mulai memeriksa detak jantung dan denyut nadi Kimimaro. Tanpa harus diperintah dua kali, Gaara langsung melaksanakan permintaan Naruto. Dengan cepat Gaara memutar keran dan terus menunggu di dalam kamar mandi hingga bathub terisi penuh.

"Lalu, apa lagi yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Neji sedikit cemas saat mendengar Kimimaro terus mengerang kesakitan.

"Aku memerlukan beberapa lembar baju hangat, sweater atau apapun yang kalian miliki untuk aku pakaikan padanya, dan tolong siapkan susu steril, apa kalian punya?"

"Sepertinya, aku punya susu steril, sebentar aku ambil," tukas Kiba bergegas pergi ke kamarnya sendiri untuk mengambil susu yang diminta oleh Naruto, sementara Sasuke mengeluarkan beberapa pakaian hangat dari lemari pakaiannya dan memberikannya pada Naruto. "Ini cukup?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Cukup," balasnya lirih.

"Naruto, air hangatnya sudah siap," teriak Gaara dari dalam kamar mandi. "Tolong bawa Kimimaro ke kamar mandi," kata Naruto. Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji mengangkat tubuh Kimimaro, menggotongnya dan memindahkannya ke dalam kamar mandi. "Masukkan dia ke dalam bathub," tukas Naruto lagi.

"Kenapa harus dimasukkan ke dalam air hangat?" tanya Gaara dengan dahi berkerut saat melihat Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Neji memasukkan tubuh Kimimaro yang masih berbalut pakaian ke dalam bathub.

"Kita harus meredam tubuhnya di dalam air hangat, untuk mencegah aliran darah yang membeku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Lalu, apa fungsi susu steril," sahut Kiba dari pintu masuk kamar mandi seraya menyodorkan susu steril itu ke Naruto.

"Fungsi susu untuk melawan racun," sahut Naruto sementara kelima pemuda itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Berapa lama kita merendam tubuh Kimimaro disini?" tanya Neji. "Hingga tubuhnya berhenti menggigil," sahut Naruto. "Suke, aku pinjam baju ganti untuknya yah."

Sasuke kembali mendengus dan mengangguk kecil, sebenarnya dia sedikit tidak rela melihat Naruto begitu perhatian pada Kimimaro. "Arigatou," ucap Naruto saat Sasuke memberikan satu pasang pakaian padanya. "Sepertinya sudah cukup," kata Naruto saat mendapati tubuh Kimimaro sudah berhenti menggigil. "Tolong bantu aku untuk mengganti pakaiannya," ujar Naruto meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru untuk mengganti pakaian Kimimaro.

Naruto duduk di sofa bersama Gaara, Kiba dan Neji, menunggu Sasuke dan Shikamaru selesai mengganti pakaian Kimimaro. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang bicara saat ini, mereka sibuk pada pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Suara klik pelan terdengar, saat Sasuke dan Shikamaru keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan membopong Kimimaro. Setelah Kimimaro kembali dibaringkan di tempat tidur Sasuke, Naruto segera memakaikan baju hangat hingga berlapis-lapis pada tubuh Kimimaro, dan memaksa pemuda itu untuk meminum susu steril yang sudah disiapkan.

Naruto akhirnya bisa menghela napas lega saat melihat Kimimaro yang mulai tenang, dan jatuh tertidur. "Kenapa tubuhnya berkeringat seperti itu, apa itu normal?" tanya Gaara serius dengan wajah ditekuk dalam. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dada Kimimaro. "Ini normal, malah sangat baik," jawab Naruto penuh syukur. "Keringat sangat membantu untuk mengeluarkan infeksi racun narkoba di peredaran darah, hal ini bisa mempercepat penyembuhannya."

"Apa dia bisa sembuh dari ketergantungannya?" tanya Kiba merinding ngeri.

"Bisa," jawab Naruto yakin. "Dengan usaha keras dan dorongan dari lingkungan sekitar, dia bisa sembuh. Tapi, mungkin hal itu akan memakan waktu yang lama," lanjutnya tenang.

"Darimana kamu belajar tentang semua ini, Dobe?"

"Berdasarkan pengalaman, Teme." Naruto mendelik ke arah Sasuke, saat mendengar panggilan tidak sopan itu.

"Kamu pernah mengalami sakau?" tanya Kiba cepat, sementara Naruto menghela napas pendek dan menatap Kiba lurus. "Dulu aku ikut kegiatan sosial, membantu di pusat rehabilitasi narkoba, disana aku belajar banyak," jelas Naruto, tanpa menjawab lebih lanjut, karena tidak mungkin jika dia mengatakan seluruh ceritanya.

"Murah hati sekali, Dobe?" seru Sasuke dengan nada mengejek, sementara Kiba dan Gaara terlihat kaget, karena mereka kira, Naruto anti sosial. Sedangkan Neji dan Shikamaru nampaknya sudah tidak tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dalam pembicaraan itu, mereka lebih memilih untuk berbaring, dan berusaha tidur di atas karpet yang tergelar di depan lemari TV.

"Itu caraku menghabiskan waktu, Teme. Saling berbagi dengan yang membutuhkan, bukankah bermanfaat?" cibir Naruto, secara tidak langsung menyindir gaya hidup Sasuke yang menurut Naruto hanya untuk berfoya-foya dan menimbulkan masalah.

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap tajam ke arah Kimimaro, kedua tangannya diletakkan di depan dada dengan angkuh. "Apa kita harus menungguinya semalam suntuk?"

"Kalian tidur saja, biar aku yang menjaganya. Aku harus memastikan dia baik-baik saja."

"Kenapa kamu sangat perhatian pada Kimimaro, apa kamu menyukainya?" tanya Gaara dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, namun ada keingintahuan dalam nada bicaranya.

"Dia membutuhkan bantuan kita Gaara, sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk saling membantu."

"Tapi, kamu tidak mengenalnya dengan baik," protes Kiba kencang.

"Aku tidak peduli, bagiku, dia adalah teman, dia membutuhkan pertolongan, karena itu, aku campur tangan."

"Jika kamu terus seperti itu, suatu hari, kamu akan terkena masalah, Dobe."

"Yah, sepertinya aku memang harus lebih selektif jika ingin membantu orang lain. Hampir saja aku kehilangan nyawa karena membantu kalian," balasnya dingin, seolah mengingatkan Sasuke akan jasanya sore tadi pada kelima pemuda itu.

Gaara dan Kiba akhirnya memilih mundur, kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing, setelah merasakan aura gelap yang mengelilingi Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak ada satu pun diantara mereka yang berbicara, mereka hanya saling membalas tatapan dalam diam, menciptakan udara yang semakin berat di sekelilingnya. Dengan perlahan, Gaara dan Kiba beranjak keluar kamar, menutup pintu dengan debaman kecil, meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih bersitatap sengit.

"Bisa kalian hentikan sikap kekanakan kalian?" seru Shikamaru, menguap lebar merasa terganggu akan aura keduanya.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" protes Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi. Mendengar nada suara Naruto, Shikamaru hanya mengerling dan kembali mengistirahatkan kedua matanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamu," tukas Naruto dengan nada menuduh pada Sasuke, sementara pria itu hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda tidak mengerti. "Sikap kekanakanmu membuatku bersikap sama," katanya mendengus sebal.

"Apa tidak terbalik?" sindir Sasuke tajam. "Justru aku yang harus bersabar menghadapi sifat kekanakanmu itu."

"Aku tidak kekanakan!" protes Naruto lagi.

"Hn."

"Itu dia, lihat cara bicaramu," tunjuk Naruto tepat di depan hidung Sasuke. "Kamu itu selalu bersikap sok keren, padahal sangat kekanakan," semburnya cepat.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke cuek.

"Berhenti bergumam seperti itu, kamu membuatku kesal."

"Hn."

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

"Menyebalkan!"

"Hn."

"Aku malas bertengkar denganmu!"

"Hn."

Naruto akhirnya mengambil napas dalam, mengeluarkannya perlahan untuk mengendalikan emosinya yang sering kali naik turun jika dirinya berada dekat dengan Sasuke. Naruto memeriksa Kimimaro untuk terakhir kali, dan beringsut duduk di atas sofa. Tubuhnya sangat lelah saat ini, matanya terasa sangat berat, Naruto akhirnya tertidur di sana, di atas sofa dengan posisi duduk yang tidak nyaman. Sasuke pun sama, dia sangat lelah malam ini. Dia hanya ingin tidur, mengistirahatkan mata dan tubuhnya. Perlahan dia duduk di samping Naruto, memejamkan mata hingga akhirnya jatuh tertidur disana.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, dan mengernyit dalam saat mendapati ruangan yang kurang familier. Ruangan yang dicat putih dengan furniture serba hitam sebagai property-nya. Naruto menghela napas panjang saat dia ingat dimana dirinya saat ini, kamar Sasuke, ya... dia ada disana.

Gadis itu bangkit dengan perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak membangunkan Sasuke yang tertidur di sampingnya. Naruto berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dimana Kimimaro berbaring, mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda itu, dengan menempelkan telapak tangannya di atas kening Kimimaro.

Naruto tersenyum saat melihat Kimimaro mulai membuka matanya. "Kamu sudah bangun?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik. Kimimaro mengerutkan kening dan melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. "Aku dimana?" tanyanya.

Dengan sigap, Naruto memberikan Kimimaro segelas air putih. Pemuda itu menghabiskan isi gelas dengan cepat, dan meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Aku ada dimana?" tanyanya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Kamar Sasuke," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Bagaimana aku bisa ada disini?" tanya Kimimaro tidak mengerti dan kembali mengernyit saat sadar jika dia mengenakan pakaian hangat yang berlapis-lapis.

"Kami menemukanmu, tergeletak dalam keadaan sakau di taman belakang."

Kimimaro menatap Naruto. "Ah," katanya seraya mengangguk kecil. "Terima kasih, kalian sudah mau menolongku," katanya lirih.

Naruto mengangguk kecil dan bertanya dengan nada serius. "Pernahkah kamu berniat untuk mencoba melepaskan diri?"

Pandangan Kimimaro menatap keluar jendela, memberikan sedikit jeda sebelum dia menjawab. "Aku tidak yakin, jika aku bisa sembuh, Naru," katanya dengan nada putus asa. "Semua hanya akan berakhir sia-sia, aku sudah jatuh terlalu dalam," katanya lagi, menatap Naruto dan tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu belum mencobanya," sanggah Naruto. "Bagaimana bisa kamu mengatakan jika semua hanya akan jadi sia-sia?" tambahnya dengan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara. "Jangan menyerah sebelum bertanding, aku yakin, kamu bisa sembuh." Ujar Naruto mantap.

"Kenapa kamu tertawa?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Kimimaro tertawa pelan.

"Karena lucu," jawab Kimimaro. "Baru kamu saja yang menaruh kepercayaan padaku, bahkan orang tuaku saja, sudah lama menyerah akan masa depanku." Katanya kembali terkekeh kecil, namun Naruto bisa melihat segurat luka dikedua mata Kimimaro.

"Kalau begitu, berjuanglah untuk kesembuhanmu. Bukan untuk orang lain, tapi, tunjukan pada dirimu sendiri, jika kamu bisa lepas dari jeratan narkoba." Kimimaro tampak memikirkan perkataan Naruto dengan menutup kedua matanya, sementara Naruto kembali melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku memiliki kenalan di pusat rehabilitasi narkoba, jika kamu mau, aku bisa mengatur janji temu antara kamu dan dia. Semua data pasien bersifat rahasia, jadi kamu bisa tenang selama masa penyembuhan disana. Pikirkanlah dulu dan bicarakan dengan kedua orang tuamu."

Kimimaro mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah, aku akan memikirkannya. Terima kasih Naruto."

"Welcome," sahut Naruto pendek.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku mengenakan pakaian hangat begitu banyak?"

"Agar kamu berkeringat, keringat yang keluar bisa membantu untuk mengeluarkan racun dari dalam tubuh," jelas Naruto.

"Apa, pakaian ini juga milik Sasuke?"

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto pendek.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengembalikannya setelah dicuci nanti."

"Tidak perlu," sahut Naruto. "Lepas saja, biar aku yang mencucinya."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula besok aku memang mau ke pantry untuk mencuci. Sudah banyak pakaian kotor yang belum sempat aku cuci," ujar Naruto.

"Lagi-lagi, aku berhutang padamu."

"Tidak perlu sungkan, kita kan teman."

Kimimaro memberikan pakaian hangat yang sudah dilepasnya pada Naruto. "Ini juga pasti milik Sasuke," kata Kimimaro menatap ke pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ini..

"Pakaian yang kamu kenakan basah, jadi, Sasuke dan Shikamaru menggantinya dengan pakaian milik Sasuke," jelas Naruto sementara Kimimaro hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Pakaian ini biar aku yang cuci, sekalian aku akan berterima kasih pada Sasuke dan yang lainnya saat aku mengembalikan pakaian ini."

"Hm...baiklah, terserah..." Sahut Naruto.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi siang ini, seperti biasa, Naruto berjalan dengan cepat menuju kantin sekolah, membeli dua buah roti melon beserta satu kotak kecil susu coklat. Setelah mengantri cukup lama, akhirnya dia mendapatkan semua pesanannya, segera membayar dan membelokkan langkah kakinya menuju perpustakaan.

Tadi pagi, Kakashi memberi kabar, jika dia harus menyelidiki sesuatu diluar sekolah, yang berarti, Naruto harus mengawasi Sasuke seorang diri untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Acap kali, Kakashi memperingatkan Naruto untuk lebih berhati-hati dalam bertindak, karena hingga saat ini, mereka masih belum mengetahui siapa yang memasang kamera pengintai di kamar Naruto dan apa motif dibalik pemasangan kamera itu.

"Tidak usah khawatir," ucap Naruto untuk kesekian kali pada Kakashi. "Aku tidak bodoh paman, aku sudah mencari blind spot dari kamera pengintai itu, dan memastikan semua yang kulakukan aman dari intaiannya."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin penyamaran kita terbongkar sebelum waktunya Naru."

"Hai, wakatta. Paman tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti berhati-hati dalam tindakanku."

"Souka... Aku akan pergi keluar untuk mengintai, jika kamu sulit menghubungiku, kamu bisa menghubungi Yamato sebagai penghubung."

"Hai..."

"Aku pergi!" ucap Kakashi kemudian, sementara Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil menimpalinya.

Naruto kembali mengambil napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan keras. Masalah kematian Tayuya masih belum ada titik terang. Penyusup yang masuk ke dalam kamar Tayuya pun hilang tanpa jejak. Bahkan Kimamaro sudah dua hari ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kedua buah roti Naruto sudah habis beberapa saat lalu, dia terlalu hanyut dalam lamunannya hingga tidak sadar jika susu coklatnya pun sudah habis hingga tetes terakhir.

"Sampai kapan kamu mau memasang tampang jelekmu itu Naru, bahkan wajah Lee terlihat lebih baik daripada wajahmu saat ini," sindir Gaara yang mendudukkan diri tepat di depan bangku Naruto, disusul oleh Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji dan Sasuke setelahnya.

Naruto melirik dengan malas ke arah mereka, sebelum kembali menenggelamkan diri ke buku bacaan yang ada di tangannya saat ini. "Wajahmu bertambah jelek, Dobe."

"Aku tidak mengundang kalian untuk duduk disini, pergi saja jika kalian tidak mau melihat wajahku," sembur Naruto.

"Hei... ini tempat umum, kami bebas untuk duduk dimana-pun kami mau," timpal Neji mengingatkan, sementara Shikamaru sudah melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan tertidur.

Lagi-lagi Naruto menghela napas dalam dan menjawab datar. "Terserah, yang penting jangan menggangguku, aku terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan kalian."

"Tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengan Kimimaro, sepertinya dia sudah lebih baik sekarang," tukas Neji yang dengan sukses menyedot perhatian kelima sosok lain padanya.

"Kamu berpapasan dengan dia dimana?" tanya Naruto tanpa mampu menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menatap Naruto dengan intens. "Apa?" tanya Naruto yang merasa terganggu akan tatapan Gaara.

"Kenapa kamu begitu tertarik akan kondisi Kimimaro?" ucap Kiba, menyuarakan isi hati keempat temannya yang lain.

Naruto menutup buku dan menyandarkan punggungya pada punggung kursi. "Sudah berapa kali aku katakan, dia teman kita, dan sudah menjadi kewajiban kita untuk menolongnya. Aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi padanya lagi."

"Jika kamu khawatir, kenapa tidak memasang kamera pengintai saja di kamarnya, seperti yang Sasuke pasang di kamarmu," sahut Kiba disambut jitakan keras Shikamaru pada kepalanya hingga pemuda itu meringis kesakitan, sementara Naruto menoleh dan menyipitkan mata dengan tajam. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Naruto dingin, sementara raut wajah Sasuke masih datar seperti biasa.

Satu persatu, keempat teman Sasuke mulai meninggalkan meja itu, keempatnya memilih untuk menyelamatkan diri dan menghindari pertengkaran suami istri yang sebentar lagi akan berlangsung. Udara dingin seakan menggantung diantara keduanya, Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang, wajahnya masih tidak menampakkan ekspresi, sementara Naruto mengatupkan giginya begitu erat, emosi yang meletup di dadanya dia tekan sekeras mungkin, bagaimana pun, dia tidak ingin ada pertumpahan darah diantara mereka saat ini.

"Jadi..."

"Hn."

"Aku bertanya padamu, Teme!" gumam Naruto lagi dengan penekanan pada setiap ucapannya.

"Kamu musuhku," jawab Sasuke tenang. "Aku harus mengawasi setiap gerakan lawanku," lanjutnya tanpa emosi.

"Tapi, bukan berarti kamu boleh memasang kamera di kamarku, Teme."

"Hn."

"Apa saja yang sudah kamu lihat, dasar mesum!"

Sasuke menyeringai kecil, dan menurunkan pandangannya ke arah dada Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari arah tatapan Sasuke segera menyilangkan kedua tangannya di atas dada. "Siapa yang mau melihat papan setrika, kamu terlalu percaya diri, Dobe."

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Teme. Siang ini, kamera itu harus sudah tidak ada di kamarku."

"Hn."

"Aku serius, Teme."

"Hn."

"Baka!"

"Dobe!"

"Mesum!"

"Jelek!"

"Pantat ayam!"

"Papan rata!"

"Yaaaaaaaa!" teriak Naruto tepat di wajah Sasuke begitu keras, sementara Sasuke hanya menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangan, bagaimana pun dia tidak mau terkena gangguan telinga setelahnya. Naruto hampir saja melayangkan sebuah buku tebal ke muka Sasuke, jika saja sang petugas perpustakaan tidak menginterupsi-nya dan mengusir keduanya dari perpustakaan karena mengganggu murid yang lain.

"Semua ini gara-gara kamu, Teme."

"Bukan aku yang berteriak disana," elak Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku tidak akan teriak jika kamu tidak melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu."

"Apa yang aku lakukan itu pintar."

"Kamu menaruh kamera pengintai disetiap kamar musuhmu?"

"Musuhku hanya satu, Dobe. Dan itu, adalah kamu," jawab Sasuke santai tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Teme. Sore ini, kamarku harus bersih dari semua alat pengintai yang kamu pasang."

"Hn, mana kunci kamarmu."

"Kamu bisa masuk tanpa kunci, kenapa sekarang harus meminta kunci padaku?" sindir Naruto tajam. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya malas dan beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri di lorong depan pintu perpustakaan dengan emosi yang masih meluap-luap.

Naruto mengambil napas berkali-kali dan menghembuskannya perlahan, hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk meredam emosinya saat ini. Namun matanya masih melihat punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dengan tatapan tajam, bibirnya dia katup rapat, menghalau setiap kata yang siap dilontarkannya pada Sasuke.

.

.

"Kamarmu sudah bersih," itu bunyi email yang diterima Naruto dari Sasuke sore ini. Naruto mengerti betul akan arti dari email yang dikirim Sasuke padanya. Naruto mendengus dan membalas email itu dengan cepat. "Bagus," itu katanya. Dengan kasar, Naruto memasukkan telpon genggamnya ke dalam tas, dan beranjak menuju kamarnya di asrama.

Di satu sisi, Naruto merasa lega karena Sasuke-lah yang memangang kamera di kamarnya. Itu berarti belum ada yang mencium penyamarannya di asrama. Tapi, disisi lain, Naruto tidak bisa memungkiri jika dia sangat kesal pada Sasuke. Tindakannya itu, diluar perkiraan Naruto. "Dasar anak jaman sekarang," keluh Naruto lirih dan membaringkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur nyaman miliknya.

Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, dia sangat bersyukur karena sudah dua hari ini, Sasuke tidak menyelinap keluar asrama. Hal itu, memberikan waktu pada Naruto untuk beristirahat dan melepaskan sejenak beban tugasnya yang terasa semakin melelahkan belakangan ini.

Di kamar lain, Shikamaru cs berkumpul di kamar Sasuke. Gaara dan yang lain terus mengomeli kebodohan Kiba yang tidak sengaja membocorkan rahasia Sasuke pada Naruto. Kiba yang merasa terpojok hanya bisa diam dan menerima semua omelan teman-temannya saat ini. Sementara Sasuke masih duduk dengan tenang di sudut sofa, sesekali menyesap minuman bersoda yang dituang di dalam gelas tinggi yang kini berada di genggamannya.

"Sas, bisakah kamu mengatakan sesuatu. Sikap diam-mu itu malah membuat rasa bersalahku semakin buruk," tukas Kiba salah tingkah.

"Hn."

"Ayolah, katakan sesuatu," pinta Kiba memelas.

"Apa lagi yang harus aku katakan Kiba?" sahut Sasuke datar. "Yang terjadi sudah terjadi," katanya lagi.

"Kamu boleh marah padaku, jika itu bisa membuatmu lebih baik," tukas Kiba frustasi sementara ketiga temannya yang lain terdiam menunggu reaksi Sasuke, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak bereaksi, seperti biasa, wajahnya masih tetap datar dan sekali lagi menyesap minumannya dengan santai.

"Aku malah berterima kasih padamu Kiba," kata Sasuke membuat keempat temannya menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Kiba.

"Wajah Naruto sangat sexy saat marah," seringai kecil muncul di sudut kiri mulut Sasuke setelah mengucapkannya.

"Dia gila," tukas Neji menepuk dahinya dengan keras.

"Dia gila karena cinta," timpal Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya.

"Dia jatuh cinta pada siluman rubah," desis Gaara dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Dan semua itu salahku," jerit Kiba frustasi dan membenamkan kepalanya pada kedua tangannya.

"Aku tidak mengatakan jika aku menyukai wanita bodoh itu," sanggah Sasuke cepat.

"Yeahhhhh..." Balas keempatnya kompak dengan mendelik kasar ke arah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Tepat dihari keempat setelah peristiwa Kimimaro yang ditemukan sakau, akhirnya pemuda itu mendatangi Naruto, mengatakan dengan gugup jika dia ingin sembuh dan mau melakukan apapun agar dia bisa terbebas dari jerat narkoba.

Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar sore itu, dengan keras dan berulang-ulang dia menepuk bahu Kimimaro, layaknya seorang kakak yang bangga akan keberhasilan adiknya. "Aku akan menghubungi kenalanku disana, aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya."

Kimimaro mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto, lalu bergumam pelan dan melemparkan pandangannya jauh ke langit senja yang mulai dihiasi semburat orange. "Entah kenapa, walaupun kita seusia, tapi, terkadang aku merasa jika dirimu jauh lebih bijaksana daripada usiamu, Naru," katanya halus sementara Naruto pun mengikuti arah tatapan Kimimaro, menikmati langit senja sore ini. "Andai saja, aku dan Tayuya mengenalmu sejak dulu, mungkin saja Tayuya masih bernapas dan sehat saat ini."

"Kamu mencintainya?"

"Sangat," jawab Kimimaro tanpa keraguan.

"Tapi, kamu melepaskannya."

"Karena dia tidak bahagia bersamaku," sahut Kimimaro getir. "Narkoba merengut binar bahagia di matanya, untuknya, aku hanyalah alat untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya akan narkoba. Aku benar-benar menyedihkan," desis Kimimaro. "Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan, dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku pun sudah masuk ke dalam lembah hitam itu dan terjebak di dalamnya begitu lama. Sementara Tayuya, dia terus mencari cara agar bisa mendapatkan pasokan narkoba secara gratis."

"Kudengar dia sering berganti kekasih."

"Begitulah," jawab Kimimaro pendek.

"Apa Tayuya menggunakan mereka juga untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya?" tanya Naruto lagi. "Ah, maaf jika aku terlalu ingin tahu, kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya Kimimaro."

"Tidak apa," sahut Kimimaro sekilas melirik ke arah Naruto. "Dia memang melakukan semua itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya, hingga akhirnya dia menjatuhkan diri pada pilihan yang salah dan akhirnya pilihannya merengut nyawanya."

"Maksudmu, Tayuya dibunuh?"

"Entahlah, yang pasti, pilihannya itu membuatnya meregang nyawa. Entah dia memang bunuh diri ataupun dibunuh, aku pun tidak tahu."

"Kamu tahu siapa kekasih Tayuya yang terakhir?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung, namun anak buahnya selalu memanggilnya 'Bos'." Sepertinya orang yang menjadi kekasih Tayuya memiliki posisi penting di dunia hitam, pikir Naruto. "Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu Naru."

"Eh... aku sudah katakan padamu Kimimaro, kita kan teman. Sudah sewajarnya jika kita saling membantu, bukan begitu?"

"Arigatou," ucap Kimimaro lirih. "Aku juga sudah menemui Sasuke, mengembalikan pakaiannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih untuk bantuannya tempo hari."

"Souka?"

"Hm, dia juga mengatakan jika aku tidak boleh membuatmu cemas lagi."

"Dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada tidak percaya. Padahal dialah yang selalu membuatku cemas dan repot, omel Naruto dalam hati.

"Begitulah, sepertinya dia tidak suka jika kekasihnya sakit karena banyak pikiran."

"Chotto matte, apa maksudmu kekasih? Dia bukan kekasihku," protes Naruto keras.

"Saat ini memang bukan, tapi akan," goda Kimimaro membuat Naruto mendesis tidak suka.

"Siapa yang mau berpacaran dengan anak manja, angkuh, egois, keras kepala, dan playboy seperti dia."

"Apa maksudmu itu aku?"

Suara baritone itu membuat Naruto dan Kimimaro menoleh mencari asal suara. Perlahan Kimimaro tersenyum menatap Sasuke dan Naruto, lalu berdiri dan akhirnya meninggalkan keduanya yang masih saling melempar tatapan dingin. Dengan santai Sasuke mendudukan diri di tempat Kimimaro duduk tadi, tepat disebelah kanan Naruto, disebuah kursi taman dengan pohon willow yang bertengger begitu gagah di samping kanan kursi taman itu.

"Untuk apa kamu duduk disitu?"

"Hn."

"Bisakah untuk sekali saja kamu menjawab dengan benar?"

"Bisakah untuk sekali saja kamu diam, dan berhenti mengomel?" Sasuke balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Kenapa kamu begitu senang menggangguku?"

"Kenapa kamu begitu senang mengurusi orang lain?"

"Kenapa kamu senang membuatku marah?"

"Kapan kamu bisa memahamiku?"

"Jawab pertanyaanku dan berhenti membalikkan pertanyaan, Teme," teriak Naruto keras.

"Berhenti berteriak, Dobe. Kamu bisa melukai gendang telingaku."

Naruto menghela napas kecil dan berkata lirih. "Kapan kamu bisa bersikap dewasa, Teme?"

"Aku tidak bisa bersikap dewasa jika berada di dekatmu, Dobe."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Pikirkan, dan jadikan PR. Jika kamu sudah tahu jawabannya, katakan padaku," ucap Sasuke serius lalu beranjak meninggalkan Naruto yang masih duduk dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa membaca pikiran anak remaja jaman sekarang?" keluh Naruto lirih. "Ah... mungkin aku terlalu tua untuk mengerti."

.

.

"Kamu kemana saja Naruto?" teriak Kakashi dari sebrang sambungan telpon. Naruto hanya bisa menjauhkan telpon genggamnya itu dari telinganya untuk menyelamatkan pendengarannya.

"Maaf paman, aku baru saja kembali ke asrama. Telpon genggamku tertinggal di kamar," aku Naruto merasa bersalah saat melihat ada lebih dari sepuluh panggilan masuk dari Kakashi yang tidak terjawab olehnya.

"Benar-benar ceroboh," tegur Kakashi. "Ada hal penting yang ingin ku katakan. Kamu ingat penjahat yang memukuli Kimimaro tempo hari?"

"Tentu, memangnya dia kenapa?"

"Kisame mati saat akan dipindahkan ke penjara federal."

"Maksud paman, dia bunuh diri?"

"Tidak, mobil yang membawanya mengalami kecelakaan dan masuk ke dalam jurang."

"Kalau begitu, itu kecelakaan biasa?"

"Bisa jadi sabotase Naru, karena Kisame adalah salah satu kunci yang bisa memudahkan kita untuk menemukan 'Bos Besar'."

"Satu lagi, Kakuzu, yakuza yang kamu hadapi empat hari yang lalu, dia juga mati di dalam sel."

"Bagaimana mungkin paman?"

"Sepertinya dia juga dibunuh, menurut penyelidikan terakhir, Kakuzu merupakan anggota dari sang Professor."

"Bukankah Professor adalah julukan anak buah kepercayaan Bos Besar?"

"Begitulah," sahut Kakashi pendek. "Sebelum dia mati, Yamato berhasil mengorek keterangan darinya, tentang jalur penjualan narkoba Professor. Dan kamu tahu, mereka memusatkan penjualan pada murid-murid SMA. Pria itu juga menyinggung nama Tayuya."

"Paman, hari ini aku berbicara dengan Kimimaro. Menurutnya, kekasih Tayuya sebelum dia mati selalu dipanggil 'Bos', menurut paman, apa mungkin hal ini ada hubungannya?"

"Aku akan mencari tahu tentang hal itu, sebaiknya kamu juga bersiap-siap Naru, mungkin kami akan segera memerlukan bantuanmu untuk melacak persembunyian sang Profesor, dan jika beruntung, mungkin kita bisa menemukan Bos Besar."

"Hai, wakatta paman."

"Ingat Naru, ini bukan ajang balas dendam," ucap Kakashi dengan nada serius.

"Aku mengerti, paman tidak usah khawatir," tukas Naruto sebelum akhirnya memutuskan hubungan telpon mereka.

Naruto memijit pelipisnya perlahan, kasus ini terasa semakin rumit. Sepertinya kejadian-kejadian kecil seputar kematian Tayuya memang sengaja dibuat untuk membuyarkan dan mengecoh penyelidikan pihak berwajib. Membuatnya semakin samar, hingga sulit untuk mendapatkan kebenaran dari hasil penemuan mereka.

Sebelum membersihkan diri dan mengerjakan PR, Naruto menghubungi Mei, salah satu kenalannya di pusat rehabilitasi narkoba. Setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar, akhirnya Mei memutuskan untuk menjemput Kimimaro secepat mungkin, agar proses penyembuhan pemuda itu bisa cepat dimulai.

Setelah mendapat kepastian dari Mei, Naruto segera memberikan kabar pada Kimimaro, agar kedua orang tua pemuda itu bisa dengan cepat memproses pengunduran diri Kimimaro dengan alasan sekolah di luar negeri.

Merasa yakin semua berjalan sesuai dengan harapan, Naruto pun akhirnya bisa bernapas lega. Setidaknya, Kimimaro besar kemungkinannya sembuh dari ketergantungannya, dan bisa menatap masa depan, yang mungkin akan lebih baik dan cerah.

.

Sementara itu di Washington DC, sang rektor dengan rambut yang sudah memutih dengan sempurna dan kacamata dari tempurung kura-kura bertengger di atas hidungnya, masih mencoba untuk kesekian kali meyakinkan Namikaze Kurama agar tetap bertahan mengajar disana.

"Maaf prof, tapi, saya sudah memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahiran saya dan mengabdi disana," jelas Kurama sopan.

"Tolong pikirkan kembali, kami sangat memerlukan anda disini," mohon rektor itu lagi.

"Terima kasih untuk kepercayaan anda, tapi, saat ini saya benar-benar ingin mengabdi untuk negara saya, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat."

"Itu berarti ada kemungkinan anda akan kembali mengajar disini?" tanya rektor itu penuh harap.

"Benar, jika diijinkan, suatu hari nanti saya mungkin akan kembali mengajar disini."

"Tentu saja Prof Kurama, kami akan selalu menyambut anda dengan tangan terbuka," sahut rektor itu tersenyum lebar, sejenak senyum itu menghapus kerutan-kerutan yang nampak di wajahnya karena faktor usia. "Kapan anda berangkat?"

"Dua minggu lagi prof, ada beberapa hal yang harus saya bereskan, serah terima jabatan, serta hal lainnya sebelum saya pergi," jelas Kurama panjang lebar sementara rektor itu mengangguk-anggukan kepala tanda mengerti.

"Kembalilah kapan pun anda mau, kami akan menunggu anda."

"Terima kasih untuk kepercayaannya prof," Kurama bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya dan menjabat tangan rektor itu mantap. Setelah menundukkan kepala untuk memberi hormat, dia pun melenggang pergi, keluar dari ruang kerja sang rektor untuk bersiap kembali mengajar.

Dengan kembali ke Jepang, aku bisa menjaga Naruto dan kembali menjalankan peranku sebagai seorang kakak. Sudah terlalu lama, aku mengabaikan kewajibanku untuk menjaga Naruto. Rasanya aku bukan seorang kakak yang baik untuknya. Aku tahu, jika Naruto bisa hidup mandiri dan menjaga diri dengan baik. Tapi, aku juga tidak tenang dengan meninggalkannya bersama paman mesum juga kakek Sarutobi. Apalagi, Naruto menolak tinggal dengan kakek dan memilih tinggal di apartemen, gumam Kurama dalam hati. Dia pasti mengira jika aku pulang untuk peringatan kematian tou-san dan kaa-san. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat mimik wajahnya saat tahu jika aku akan menetap lama disana.

Kurama terus bersenandung di dalam hati, tidak menghiraukan tatapan-tatapan aneh para muridnya saat melihat senyum kecil yang nampak asing di wajah tampannya. Ya, Kurama memang bukan tipe yang mudah tersenyum, senyumnya berkesan mahal, dan hanya segelintir orang saja yang mampu membuatnya tersenyum, dan salah satunya adalah Naruto.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setiap Sabtu jam delapan pagi, Naruto membawa ketiga muridnya untuk berlatih di dojo milik Sarutobi. Setelah menguras semua energi ketiga muridnya hingga tengah hari, Naruto membawa mereka makan di Ichiraku ramen sebelum kembali ke asrama. Setelah kembali ke asrama, sisa harinya dia habiskan untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Dia bahkan menolak dengan halus saat Karin, Hinata dan Ino mengajaknya keluar untuk belanja dan menonton film ke bioskop. Awalnya Naruto sedikit gelisah saat malam datang, karena dia takut jika Sasuke kembali keluar asrama dan bersenang-senang di sebuah klub hingga dini hari. Namun, ternyata yang ditakutkannya itu tidak terjadi, sepanjang malam, Sasuke terus berada di dalam kamar, menghabiskan waktu bersama keempat temannya yang lain untuk sekedar bermain PS, setelah bosan mereka menonton film hingga lelah dan tertidur kemudian.

.

Hari Minggu pagi, Naruto mengantarkan kepergian Kimimaro hingga pemuda itu masuk ke dalam mobil BMW hitam. Kedua orang tua Kimimaro nampak tersentuh dengan kesungguhan putranya untuk berubah, dan mendukung sepenuhnya agar putranya itu bisa sembuh. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto, kedua orang tua Kimimaro segera masuk ke dalam mobil pribadi mereka dan mengikuti mobil BMW hitam milik Mei dari belakang.

"Jadi, dia memutuskan berjuang untuk sembuh?"

"Begitulah," sahut Naruto tanpa menoleh pada asal suara, karena dia sudah tahu betul siapa pemilik suara baritone itu. "Tidak keluar untuk bersenang-senang, Teme?" sindir Naruto, pelan namun tajam.

"Ada seorang Dobe yang mengatakan agar aku mulai menata hidup dan berhenti bermain-main."

"Begitu, dan kamu mengikuti sarannya?"

"Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti saran yang benar, bukan begitu, Dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Syukurlah, jika kamu mulai berpikir untuk berubah, Suke."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil saat mendengar Naruto menyebut namanya dengan akrab, ada secuil kegembiraan yang membucah di hatinya setelah mendengarnya. "Kamu sudah tahu jawaban dari PR yang kuberikan?"

"Apa aku harus memberi jawaban?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Kenapa kamu tidak memberitahuku saja, Suke? Terlalu banyak yang harus aku pikirkan, tanpa harus mencari jawaban untuk memuaskan egomu."

"Cari tahu jawabannya sendiri, Dobe. Buktikan jika kamu memang pintar," balas Sasuke dengan santainya meninggalkan Naruto disana seorang diri, dan kembali masuk ke dalam asrama putra.

"Baka no Teme!" gerutu Naruto pelan sebelum beranjak untuk kembali ke asrama putri.

.

Sementara itu, di kediaman Uchiha. Uchiha Fugaku sang kepala keluarga menatap putri sulungnya, Uchiha Itachi dengan tatapan serius. Sementara putrinya itu dengan santai menyantap sarapan paginya hingga habis tak bersisa.

"Kamu sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu itu Itachi?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada dalam dan tegas seperti biasanya, sementara Mikoto meletakkan secangkir kopi hitam yang masih mengepul tepat di meja di hadapannya.

"Aku yakin, tou-san."

"Kenapa kamu malah memilih untuk mengajar di KHS?" tanya Mikoto tidak mengerti. "Pekerjaanmu di Konoha University benar-benar bagus Tachi, orang lain saling berebut untuk bisa diposisi-mu saat ini."

"Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Sasuke, dengan mengajar disana, aku bisa mengawasinya dari dekat, bukan begitu?"

"Tou-san sudah menugaskan beberapa orang untuk mengawasi adikmu, kamu tidak perlu berkorban sejauh itu, jika hanya untuk mengawasi adikmu," kata Fugaku lagi.

"Justru itu tou-san, aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya Jendral Sarutobi meyakinkan anak buahnya untuk tinggal di KHS dan mengawasi Sasuke, bukankah lebih baik jika aku saja yang mengawasi Sasuke dan biarkan anak buah Jendral Sarutobi untuk melaksanakan tugas yang pantas untuk mereka?"

"Kamu tidak mengerti Tachi, Jendral Sarutobi pasti memiliki pandangan sendiri sebelum dia menyetujui permintaanku untuk menjaga Sasuke. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang dijadikan alasannya, yang jelas, akhir-akhir ini, aku mendapat kabar jika Sasuke sudah tidak pernah keluar dari asrama lagi. Bukankah itu berita baik?"

"Benar tou-san, itu memang berita baik. Apa tou-san tahu, siapa yang diperintahkan jendral untuk menjaga Sasuke?"

"Tidak, tou-san tidak tahu."

"Begitu," sahut Itachi lirih. "Jadi, tou-san memberikanku ijin untuk mengajar disana?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan kaa-san?"

"Jika kamu memang berkeras untuk mengajar disana, kaa-san hanya bisa memberikan dukungan untukmu."

"Arigatou, kaa-san," ucap Itachi lembut.

"Jadi, kapan kamu akan mulai mengajar disana Tachi?" tanya Mikoto lembut.

"Rabu besok kaa-san, aku akan menjadi guru pengganti untuk pelajaran bahasa Inggris."

"Guru pengganti?"

"Benar tou-san, aku dengar guru yang seharusnya mengajar sakit parah saat ini, hingga harus digantikan untuk sementara waktu," jelas Itachi panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Kepala sekolah sudah berjanji untuk mencarikan posisi yang tepat untukku disana, bahkan, beliau menawariku posisi sebagai wakil kepala sekolah."

"Begitu?"

"Aku masih memikirkannya, karena, posisi itu terlalu berat menurutku. Aku lebih suka menjadi pengajar biasa," jelas Itachi lagi menjawab pertanyaan Fugaku yang mengangguk kecil saat ini. Tujuan utama Itachi yang sebenarnya memang untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Dia tidak terlalu mempercayai kemampuan anak buah Sarutobi dalam menangani kenakalan remaja seusia Sasuke. Usia Sasuke saat ini memang usia yang rentan akan pengaruh luar, usia yang sering kali berusaha memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari setiap belenggu yang bernama disiplin. Itachi merasa jika dia harus turun tangan, apalagi setelah mendengar ada seorang siswi yang bunuh diri disana.

Sebenarnya, Sarutobi memang berbohong pada Naruto dan Kakashi saat dia mengatakan jika ada beberapa ancaman yang diterima Sasuke. Dia mengatakan hal itu, agar Naruto dan Kakashi mau menjaga Sasuke tanpa banyak protes. Sarutobi tahu, keduanya akan menolak dengan tegas jika tahu mereka hanya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi seorang remaja.

Dan alasan lain Sarutobi menerima tugas dari Fugaku, tidak lain untuk memudahkan jalan baginya untuk menyusupkan orang kepercayaannya ke dalam KHS untuk menguak kematian Tayuya. Karena Sarutobi menyetujui permintaan petinggi kepolisian untuk membantunya menyelidiki kematian itu yang disinyalir ada hubungannya dengan kartel perdagangan narkoba terbesar di negara itu, namun hingga saat ini, analisis pihak kepolisian masih samar dan bercabang.

.

Hari Senin datang dengan cepat, pagi ini seharusnya diisi oleh Kakashi sebagai guru mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Namun, karena alasan kesehatan, Asuma menggantikannya untuk sementara hingga guru pengganti Kakashi datang. Naruto tentu saja tahu, alasan dibalik absennya Kakashi, hanya saja, dia agak kaget saat mendengar akan ada guru pengganti yang akan menggantikan Kakashi untuk sementara waktu. Sepertinya tugas paman agak sulit di luar sana, sementara aku terjebak bersama si Teme disini seorang diri, pikir Naruto miris. Andai saja aku bisa bergabung dengan paman Kakashi, pasti akan lebih menyenangkan daripada disini, keluhnya lagi dalam hati.

"Berhenti menghela napas seperti itu, Dobe. Kamu benar-benar mengganggu!" tegur Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto.

"Berhenti mengurusi urusanku, Teme!" balas Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"Hn."

"Baka no Teme!"

"Baka no Dobe!"

"Jangan menjiplak kata-kataku, dasar tidak kreatif."

"Hn."

"Pantat ayam!"

"Ugly!"

"Muka mayat!"

"Muka monyet!"

"Te-"

"Naruto, Sasuke, after school detention!" Teriak Asuma keras dari depan kelas, berhasil mengembalikan perhatian keduanya ke pelajaran yang sedang dibawakan oleh Asuma pagi ini. Hingga bel pelajaran kedua berbunyi beberapa saat kemudian. "Setelah bel makan siang, kalian berdua menghadap kepadaku. Aku akan memberikan list hukuman untuk kalian kerjakan sepulang sekolah nanti," katanya sebelum melenggang pergi keluar kelas. Beberapa siswi berdecak dan menatap sinis ke arah Naruto, terutama Sakura yang berpikir jika Naruto sengaja melakukan hal itu agar bisa berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Hai, sensei." Sahut Naruto tidak bersemangat, sementara Sasuke hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Kiba bertepuk tangan dan bersiul riang. "Wow, romantisnya pasangan kita ini, kalian sengaja yah supaya bisa berduaan sepulang sekolah tanpa harus kena tegur?"

"Hentikan ocehanmu itu bocah, siapa juga yang mau berduaan dengan manusia tanpa emosi seperti dia," sembur Naruto menatap tajam Kiba. "Membuang-buang waktu," katanya yang dengan kasar memasukkan buku pelajaran bahasa Inggrisnya ke dalam tas dan mulai mengeluarkan buku untuk bahan pelajaran selanjutnya.

"Jangan sia-siakan waktu Sas, gunakan waktu dengan baik, kamu mengerti?" tukas Neji sok bijak, menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menyia-nyiakan waktu hah?" serang Naruto kepada Neji dengan sengit. "Ah, aku tahu, kalian berniat menyiksaku kan sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Wanita ini benar-benar lemah jika menyangkut perasaan, aku turut berduka cita untukmu Sas," ucap Kiba prihatin.

"Bahkan Kiba saja mampu membaca isi hati Sasuke," Gaara melirik ke arah Naruto dan menatapnya datar. "Kamu benar-benar tidak mengerti rubah?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus ku mengerti?"

"Haaaah," keluh keempat teman Sasuke secara bersamaan dan kembali duduk ke mejanya masing-masing.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan Teme? Ada apa dengan-mu, lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Hn," sahut Sasuke ambigu, dan kembali melemparkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Sepertinya hubungannya dengan Naruto akan berjalan lambat jika menyangkut masalah perasaan dan hati. Senyum kecil kembali menghiasi wajah Sasuke, dia tidak akan menyerah, karena seorang Uchiha, selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

**TBC**

**Note author : untuk yang mau copas dan publish di page lain boleh-boleh aja sih, tapi, tolong ijin dulu yah... Tq...**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aloha, masih ada yang ingat fict ini? Special thank's untuk para angels yang sudah bersedia review, maaf tidak dibalas satu persatu. Diantara kalian ternyata sudah ada yg bisa menebak siapa penjahatnya, sugoiiii... Btw, author nggak punya fb, sudah lama author tutup akun (:**

**Ok deh, Here We Go...**

**Disclaimers : Naruto belong Kishimoto sensei**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : M (but sorry no lemon)**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, alur kecepetan, typo(s), gender bender, alur cerita monoton, mudah ditebak, membosankan, and etc. **

**Genre : Romance, Crime, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Etc **

**Under Cover**

**Chapter 7 : Kurama**

**By : Fuyutsuki Hikari**

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran Asuma berbunyi sudah. Neji, sang ketua kelas berdiri dan memberi salam, yang segera diikuti oleh siswa lainnya. Asuma memberikan tatapan akhir pada Naruto dan Sasuke, yang dapat di artikan jika kedua murid itu harus mengikutinya ke ruang guru.

Naruto dan Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang guru tanpa berkata sepatah kata-pun. Keduanya memilih diam, dan menghitung setiap langkah yang mereka ambil selama perjalanan itu. Asuma menutup buku literatur miliknya saat kedua murid itu berdiri tepat di depan meja kerjanya.

"Mulai hari ini, seusai jam sekolah, bersihkan toilet yang ada di lantai tiga, rapihkan setiap buku yang ada di rak perpustakaan, dan pel lapangan basket hingga mengkilap selama satu minggu," ucap Asuma tegas.

"Itu bisa memakan waktu lama setiap harinya, sensei. Dapatkah anda meringankan hukuman untuk kami?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah memelas.

Asuma tersenyum kecil dan menjawab santai. "Baiklah, hukuman yang lain, membantu pekerjaan ibu kantin sekolah selama jam istirahat, juga ikut membantu pekerjaan di green house."

"Chotto-"

"Diam Dobe! Semakin banyak kamu bicara, semakin banyak dia akan menambah hukuman kita," desis Sasuke dingin, sementara Naruto menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya untuk menahan diri agar tidak bicara.

"Pintar," ujar Asuma pada Sasuke. "Aku akan memberikan surat khusus pada penjaga asrama, agar kalian tidak mendapat masalah jika pulang terlambat." Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya menatap datar ke arah Asuma, sementara Naruto memicingkan mata tidak suka. Menyadari tatapan tajam Naruto, Asuma berdeham dan menopangkan dagu ke atas kedua tangannya. "Kembalilah ke kelas, dan kerjakan hukuman kalian dengan baik!"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk kecil tanpa menjawab, setelah membungkuk untuk memberi hormat, keduanya berbalik, sebelum keduanya memutar knop pintu, Asuma kembali berkata dengan nada agak keras. "Jika aku mengetahui, ada orang lain yang membantu kalian, aku tidak akan segan-segan menambah hukuman kalian."

"Hn," balas Sasuke sambil berlalu pergi, sementara Naruto memutar kedua bola mata dengan mimik bosan dan mengikuti Sasuke kembali ke kelas. 'Aku benar-benar sial!' rutuk Naruto dalam hati.

.

.

.

Naruto tidak tahu, mana yang lebih mengesalkan, menghabiskan waktu bersama Sasuke atau menggosok lantai toilet pria, mungkin keduanya. "Jangan diam saja, cepat kerjakan tugasmu. Pekerjaan kita masih banyak," tukas Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang saat ini hanya berdiri di depan pintu bilik toilet dengan santai menatap pekerjaan Naruto. "Kamu sudah mengerjakannya dengan baik, untuk apa aku campur tangan?"

"Agar pekerjaan kita cepat selesai," balas Naruto tajam. "Ayolah... untuk satu minggu ini saja, bisakah kita bekerja sama?" Akhirnya Sasuke hanya mendengus kecil, tanpa banyak bicara dia mulai mengerjakan bagiannya. Sementara Naruto menyikat setiap sudut lantai, Sasuke membereskan sisanya dengan mengepel.

Naruto tersenyum kecil saat melihat hasil kerjanya dan Sasuke. Keringat yang muncul di pelipis Sasuke, spontan membuat Naruto menghapusnya dengan jemarinya, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alis menatap Naruto heran. "Ini pertama kalinya untukmu?" tanya Naruto mendongakkan kepala dan menatap Sasuke lurus, sementara yang ditatap balas menatapnya bingung. "Maksudku mengerjakan ini," kata Naruto seraya mengangguk ke arah pel yang sudah tersimpan rapih di sudut pintu kanan toilet.

"Tugas kita masih banyak, jangan buang-buang waktu," ucap Sasuke tegas dan melangkah keluar toilet. Naruto menghela napas panjang, tanpa dijawab pun dia sudah tahu, jika ini kali pertama bagi Sasuke.

"Kamu mau kemana? Perpustakaan ada disebelah sana," Naruto berkata keras saat melihat Sasuke terus berjalan lurus, sementara perpustakaan ada di lorong sebelah kanan.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" seru Sasuke dingin, membuat Naruto menahan kesal dan mau tidak mau mengikuti setiap langkah Uchiha bungsu itu. Sasuke terus berjalan menuju rumah kaca yang terletak di belakang gedung utama. Tanpa bicara sepatah katapun dia melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah kaca, sementara matanya menyisir setiap sudut mencari sosok seseorang.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya," tukas seseorang tiba-tiba hingga membuat kedua murid itu terlonjak kaget. "Maaf... Apakah aku mengagetkan kalian?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dingin, sedangkan Naruto tidak menjawab dan melangkah maju hingga berdiri disamping Sasuke. "Apa yang anda lakukan disini Umino sensei?" tanya Naruto heran melihat Iruka berada di dalam green house.

Iruka tersenyum dan menjawab sopan. "Aku adalah penanggung jawab green house, Sarutobi sensei sudah bicara padaku siang tadi, jika akan ada dua orang murid yang akan membantu pekerjaanku selama satu minggu." Iruka memberi syarat agar keduanya berjalan mengikutinya dan mulai menjelaskan pekerjaan yang akan dikerjakan oleh Sasuke dan Naruto.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, rumah kaca yang kita miliki hanya berisikan tanaman hias, dan harus kita jaga dengan baik. Rumah kaca pada prinsipnya adalah bangunan yang terbuat dari kaca atau plastik pada bagian atap maupun dinding kiri dan kanannya. Kebetulan, bangunan kita terbuat dari acrylic, dilengkapi dengan pengatur temperatur dan kelembaban udara serta distribusi air dan pupuk."

"Jika semuanya sudah diatur, lalu tugas kami apa?" Naruto bertanya bingung.

Iruka berhenti berjalan dan menunjuk ke suatu sudut. "Kalian lihat sudut kosong itu?" Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke menatapnya datar. "Tugas kalian adalah mengisi sudut itu dengan tanaman hias, aku sudah membeli bibitnya. Kalian hanya perlu menanam bibit-bibit itu dan menjaganya agar bisa tumbuh subur."

"Tapi sensei," potong Naruto. "Aku tidak tahu cara bercocok tanam," katanya jujur sedangkan Sasuke masih diam membisu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan memantau kerja kalian." Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah.

"Jadi, hanya itu tugas kami?"

Iruka menggelengkan kepala menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Kalian lihat, tempat akar anggrek tumbuh yang tergantung itu?" Naruto dan Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling ruangan dan mengangguk. "Tugas kalian yang lain adalah menyiram setiap anggrek yang ada di rumah kaca ini."

"Bukankah sistem pengairannya sudah diatur?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Benar, hal itu berlaku untuk tanaman hias yang lain. Sementara untuk anggrek, harus dilakukan secara manual. Karena kita hanya boleh menyiram anggrek jika tempat tumbuh akar anggrek sudah kering."

"Itu berarti kita harus memilahnya?" Naruto sudah membayangkan repotnya mengurus anggrek-anggrek ini nanti.

"Benar," jawab Iruka. "Dan kalian hanya boleh menyiram anggrek pada pagi hari, kalian juga harus membersihkan akar anggrek yang telah mati. Serta mengganti medium anggrek yang mungkin sudah habis vitaminnya. Dan juga, anggrek yang sudah terlalu besar, harus dipindahkan ke pot baru."

"Rumitnya," keluh Naruto.

"Anggrek memang tanaman yang cukup sulit perawatannya, tapi, hasilnya seimbang, bahkan lebih. Kalian pasti senang saat melihat anggrek yang kalian jaga berbunga dengan indah," tukas Iruka tersenyum lembut. "Lebih baik kalian mulai bekerja, sekarang kalian hanya perlu memindahkan bibit, menanamnya, beri pupuk dan siram. Bibitnya ada di gerobak sebelah sana," tunjuk Iruka pada gerobak kayu yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. "Peralatan yang kalian perlukan ada di dalam box perkakas sebelah sana, aku akan melihat hasil kerja kalian nanti. Sekarang aku akan memilah akar anggrek yang sudah mati. Baiklah, kalau begitu selamat bekerja!"

.

.

"Cepat kerja, Dobe. Kita masih harus merapihkan perpustakaan dan mengepel lapangan basket," tukas Sasuke menarik gerobak kayu ke arah Naruto yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Mulailah dengan mengambil perkakas di dalam box itu," kata Sasuke tenang. Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan mulai mengambil beberapa perkakas. "Apa ada sarung tangan disana?" tanya Sasuke. "Ada, kenapa?" Naruto memberikan beberapa perkakas pada Sasuke. "Ambil dua pasang, kita memerlukannya." Lagi-lagi, Naruto hanya mengangguk dan mengambil sesuai perintah Sasuke.

"Tanaman apa ini? Bentuknya lucu." Naruto terkekeh geli, mengangkat pot tanaman kecil itu di depan hidungnya.

Sasuke mengambil pot yang ada ditangan Naruto, mengambil tanaman dari dalam pot dan menanamnya di lubang yang sudah dia gali. "Telinga domba," jawab Sasuke datar.

"Hah?"

"Tanaman ini namanya telinga domba," jelas Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Lalu yang ini apa?" Naruto mengangkat sebuah pot lagi, Sasuke terdiam menatap tanaman yang berada di dalam pot itu dan menjawab mantap. "Dahlia lampion."

"Ini apa?"

"Adiantum atau suplir."

"Yang ini?"

"Berhenti bertanya dan bantu aku!"

"Teme, ini apa?" tanya Naruto lagi tidak mengidahkan tatapan tajam Sasuke.

"Dieffenbachia," jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Kamu tahu banyak tentang tanaman rupanya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka."

"Ibuku sangat suka bercocok tanam," jelas Sasuke yang saat ini sudah selesai memindahkan hampir setengah dari bibit tanaman yang ada. "Dieffenbachia dikenal sebagai daun atau bunga bahagia. Mampu menyerap racun di udara."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menatap daun tanaman itu takjub. "Hati-hati dengan getahnya," Sasuke mengambil tanaman itu dari tangan Naruto. "Bisa menyebabkan gatal-gatal pada bibir, lidah dan kerongkongan jika mengenainya. Bahkan bisa menyebabkan kematian jika mengganggu saluran pernafasan."

"Sugoi, pengetahuanmu tentang tanaman benar-benar hebat, Teme." Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke keras. "Jangan banyak bicara dan bantu aku!" ujar Sasuke datar. "Jangan keluarkan dari pot!" kata Sasuke dengan nada tidak sabaran hingga Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeluarkan tanaman suplir dari pot tersebut.

"Bukankah ini juga perlu ditanam dalam tanah?" Naruto menatap suplir yang ada didalam pot.

"Suplir harus ditanam di dalam pot, mereka memerlukan tempat lembab, tapi tidak basah." Naruto mengangguk mengerti dan memberikan pot suplir pada Sasuke. "Ternyata kamu hanya tahu cara berkelahi saja, sementara otakmu benar-benar kosong," ejek Sasuke.

"Terserah," balas Naruto ringan terlalu malas untuk berdebat saat ini. "Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Keluarkan bibit tanaman yang lain, selain suplir." Naruto segera mengeluarkan tanaman-tanaman itu, memberikannya pada Sasuke yang dengan cekatan menanamnya. "Ambilkan pupuk," perintah Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bibit tanaman yang dia tanam. "Ini," Naruto segera memberikan pupuk pada Sasuke. Dengan cermat, Sasuke memberikan pupuk pada setiap bibit yang sudah dia tanam, mengambil selang dan menyiram tanaman itu dengan cermat. "Selesai," ujar Sasuke menyimpan kembali selang air pada tempatnya.

"Wow, pekerjaan kalian benar-benar rapih," puji Iruka yang sudah berdiri tepat disamping Naruto. "Bukankah kamu bilang tidak bisa bercocok tanam?" Iruka melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, ini hasil kerja Sasuke. Aku hanya sedikit membantu." Ujarnya tersipu malu.

"Benarkah?" Iruka menatap penuh minat pada Sasuke. "Sepertinya aku beruntung mendapat bantuan dari kalian," ujar Iruka. "Baiklah, besok pukul tujuh pagi, aku membutuhkan bantuan kembali disini. Sekarang kalian masih harus menyelesaikan hukuman yang lain kan?"

"Kalau begitu kami pamit, sensei," kata Naruto membungkuk sopan.

"Ha'i, jaa matta ashita," balas Iruka menatap kepergian kedua muridnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Kita ke perpustakaan atau ke lapangan basket?" tanya Naruto memutus kehengingan diantara keduanya. "Perpustakaan," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ok." Perjalanan mereka hanya memakan waktu sepuluh menit. Perpustakaan Konoha gakuen berada di gedung utara dan berada di lantai dua bangunan. Keadaan perpustakaan sudah sangat sepi, karena memang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore saat ini. Keduanya segera menghampiri Mei yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-buku yang sudah dikembalikan pada rak-nya semula.

"Terumi sensei, kami datang untuk membantu."

Mei segera membalikkan tubuhnya mencari asal suara Naruto, dan tersenyum cerah saat melihat kedua murid itu berdiri tidak jauh di belakangnya. "Sepertinya ini akan menjadi minggu keberuntunganku, karena bisa mendapat bantuan dari kalian, bukan begitu?"

"Entahlah," kata Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Memang wajar jika sepasang kekasih bertengkar, tapi tidak baik jika bertengkar di dalam kelas. Itu bisa mengganggu kenyamanan murid yang lain," tegur Mei.

"Tapi sensei," protes Naruto namun Mei memotong cepat. "Tidak apa-apa Naru-chan, aku juga pernah muda. Sarutobi sensei sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, masa remaja memang sangat indah," Mei menghela napas panjang sementara pandangan matanya menerawang jauh.

"Apa yang dikatakan paman Asuma padanya?" gumam Naruto lirih sementara Sasuke masih bersikap cool seperti biasa. "Darimana kami harus mulai, sensei?" ucap Sasuke menyadarkan Mei dari lamunannya, dan menghentikan gerutuan tidak jelas Naruto.

"Gomen, aku malah melamun," Mei tersipu malu. "Kalian bisa mulai dengan merapihkan meja baca dan mengembalikan tumpukan buku yang ada di meja kerjaku ke rak sesuai dengan jenis dan abjad awal buku, apa kalian mengerti?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang langsung mulai bekerja. Sedangkan untuk Naruto, dia masih diam ditempat karena Mei menggenggam tangannya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal. "Ada apa sensei?" tanya Naruto.

"Ano..." Mei berkata ragu.

"Ya?"

"Naru-chan, apa Kakashi sensei akan kembali mengajar?"

"Kakashi sensei?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya heran mendengar keakraban yang diperlihatkan Mei terhadap pamannya.

"Ah, gomen. Maksudku Hatake sensei," ralat Mei dengan pipi yang agak merona.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum membalas. "Kenapa sensei bertanya padaku?"

"Itu...karena aku tahu jika Hatake sensei sebenarnya adalah paman-mu."

"Hah?"

"Aku pernah tidak sengaja mendengar-mu memanggil Hatake-san, dengan panggilan paman, dan aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian merahasiakan hubungan kalian, karena tidak akan jadi masalah jika hubungan kalian diketahui oleh piha sekolah," aku Mei jujur. "Apa dia akan berhenti bekerja? Karena kudengar akan ada guru pengganti."

'Shit, aku benar-benar ceroboh!' umpat Naruto dalam hati, namun bersikap tenang saat menjawab pertanyaan Mei. "Kakashi sensei ada masalah keluarga, jadi tidak bisa mengajar untuk sementara waktu," jelas Naruto.

"Souka... Apa dia keluar negeri?"

"Begitulah," jawab Naruto berbohong. "Pantas, aku tidak bisa menghubunginya," kata Mei kecewa. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita segera membantu Uchiha-san. Terima kasih, sudah menjawab pertanyaanku. Dan Naru, kamu tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan memberitahu mengenai hubungan antara kamu dan Hatake sensei pada yang lain jika memang kamu tidak ingin orang lain tahu."

"Arigatou, sensei," ucap Naruto tulus. "Hm..." Balas Mei tersenyum lembut.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" desis Sasuke dingin saat Naruto mulai membantunya untuk merapihkan meja baca. "Biasa, pembicaraan antar wanita," jawab Naruto datar. "Kita harus membereskannya dengan cepat, aku ingin segera kembali ke asrama."

"Kalau begitu berhenti bicara, dan kerjakan dengan benat," balas Sasuke dingin. "Aku sudah bekerja sedari tadi, dan apa aku harus ingatkan, jika aku yang lebih banyak bekerja saat di rumah kaca tadi?"

"Aku memang tidak pandai bercocok tanam, puas?" kata Naruto dengan nada satu oktaf lebih tinggi, namun Sasuke memilih untuk diam dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

.

.

"Pekerjaan kalian benar-benar rapih," puji Mei pada keduanya. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kalian terus membantuku disini, walau hukuman kalian sudah berakhir nanti." Lanjut Mei penuh harap. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya hari ini, jaa matta ashita!"

"Jaa matta ashita, sensei," balas Naruto sopan sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangguk kecil sebelum berjalan mengikuti Naruto keluar dari perpustakaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke terus berjalan berdampingan, keluar dari gedung utara menuju gedung olahraga. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto berbelok ke arah berlawanan dari tempat tujuannya. "Teme, gedung olah raga ada di sebelah sana? Jangan katakan jika kamu amnesia," Naruto berbicara dengan nada keras saat Sasuke terus menarik tangannya ke arah lain.

"Diam dan ikuti aku!" desis Sasuke dingin.

"Kita hanya tinggal mengepel lapangan basket, dan hukuman kita selesai untuk hari ini. Ayolah, lebih baik kita selesaikan dengan cepat!"

"Hari ini, jadwal latihan tim basket putra. Lebih baik kita tunggu mereka selesai berlatih," jelas Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tapi lepaskan tanganku. Dan kita mau kemana? Hei, bukankah ini gedung planetarium, untuk apa kita kesini?"

"Kita akan menunggu disini, mereka akan selesai pada pukul delapan nanti," kata Sasuke sekilas melirik ke jam tangannya yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, dan mulai membuka ruang planetarium dengan sebuah kunci yang ada di genggamannya. "Kamu takut jika kutinggal sendiri disini?" tanya Sasuke saat berhasil membuka kunci pintu.

"Tidak, kenapa?" Naruto menggelengkan kepala dan balik bertanya.

"Tunggulah di dalam, saklar lampu ada di sebelah kanan pintu masuk, aku akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Tapi, kamu mau kemana?"

"Jangan banyak bertanya dan lakukan saja perintahku!" dengus Sasuke sebelum akhirnya membalikkan badan, dan berjalan cepat sepanjang koridor.

"Ck, terserah," kata Naruto dengan bahu terangkat, melangkah masuk ke dalam planetarium mini, Naruto menutup pintu dan meraba dinding untuk mencari saklar lampu yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke. Keadaan ruangan yang gelap berubah saat Naruto berhasil menemukan saklar lampu, segera dia mencari tempat duduk nyaman dan meneliti seluruh ruangan sebelum akhirnya mata Naruto menatap lama bagian atas ruangan itu yang berbentuk kubah. "Apa sih yang tidak ada di sekolah ini?" ujar Naruto penuh rasa kagum. Naruto memeriksa telpon genggamnya, dan mendesah kecewa saat mendapati tidak ada email masuk dari Kakashi. Naruto mencoba untuk menghubungi pamannya itu, namun hasilnya masih sama, hanya suara mesin penjawab yang membalas panggilannya. "Paman benar-benar membuatku cemas," Naruto menghela napas panjang dan memasukkan kembali telpon genggamnya ke dalam tas sekolah miliknya.

"Ini!"

Naruto terlonjak kaget dari tempat duduknya saat tanpa suara Sasuke menyodorkan satu cup ramen yang masih mengepul dan sekotak susu coklat tepat di depan wajah Naruto. "Kamu mengagetkanku!" raung Naruto masih mencoba untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya yang tidak teratur.

"Cepat makan!" tukas Sasuke santai. "Kamu pergi untuk membeli ini?" tanya Naruto hampir tak percaya. "Hn."

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu bisa bersikap manis, Teme!" puji Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sementara Sasuke malah mendelik membalas pujian Naruto yang menurutnya lebih terasa seperti ejekan. "Terima kasih, aku memang sangat lapar," tukas Naruto sebelum menandaskan ramen itu hingga tak bersisa. "Kamu tidak makan?" Sasuke hanya memperlihatkan sepotong roti melon sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto. "Besok aku akan membuatkanmu makan siang sebagai ucapan terima kasih," lanjut Naruto sedangkan Sasuke masih menatapnya datar seolah tidak peduli.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Aku akan mematikan lampu."

"Untuk apa?" Naruto mulai waswas, dan entah untuk keberapa kali Sasuke menatapnya dengan wajah bosan. "Kita tidak bisa menikmati planetarium dalam keadaan terang," jelas Sasuke datar dan mematikan lampu, hingga keadaan ruangan menjadi gelap gulita. Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat proyektor berada dengan bantuan cahaya dari sebuah senter yang sengaja dia pinjam dari kantin sekolah saat membeli makanan tadi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, tempat yang gelap gulita itu menampilkan suguhan pemandangan yang menarik, kubahnya menampilkan citraan tebaran bintang yang begitu menakjubkan.

"Azayaka...demi Tuhan, ini benar-benar indah," tukas Naruto terpekik senang tanpa bisa mengalihkan tatapan mata dari pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan matanya. "Itu Andromeda," kata Naruto menunjuk sebuah rasi di langit sebelah utara yang bentuknya menyerupai huruf 'V'. "Hn," jawab Sasuke yang sudah duduk disamping Naruto, sementara pandangannya mengikuti arah telunjuk gadis itu.

"Itu, Canis Major. Lihat, Sirius bersinar paling terang disana." Naruto berkata begitu semangat. "Dulu tou-san sering mengajakku berkemah. Melihat bintang adalah hal yang paling kusukai saat berkemah, karena saat itu, tou-san akan menunjuk langit dan memberitahu setiap rasi dan bintang yang terlihat malam itu." Tanpa Naruto sadari air mata menetes jatuh dari sudut-sudut matanya.

"Apa?" suara Naruto terdengar lirih, saat matanya menatap Sasuke yang menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipi wanita itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Kamu pasti berpikir jika aku cengeng, iya kan?" Naruto berkata lirih.

"Hn."

"Aku hanya manusia dan wanita biasa, Teme. Aku juga bisa menangis jika hatiku sakit atau tersentuh. Kamu kira hatiku terbuat dari baja?"

"Kupikir begitu," jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Menyebalkan," desis Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana bisa kamu memiliki kunci untuk masuk ke sini?"

"Rahasia," jawab Sasuke datar. "Sudah kuduga kamu akan menjawab seperti itu," Naruto mendengus kecil. "Kamu sering kesini, Suke?"

"Jika sedang bosan."

"Berapa banyak wanita yang pernah kamu bawa kesini?" tanya Naruto penuh selidik.

"Hn," Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dasar playboy," cibir Naruto tajam. "Itu, Canis Minor, cocok untukmu," ucap Sasuke menyeringai kecil.

"Kamu pikir aku anjing kecil?" protes Naruto keras. "Corvus, kurasa sangat cocok denganmu. Gagak hitam, sangat pas dengan kepribadianmu yang gelap," Naruto terkekeh geli membalas ejekan Sasuke. "Yang itu bintang Vega, yang itu Canopus dan yang itu Polaris, bintang paling terang di rasi Ursa Minor. Jika kamu tersesat, lihatlah langit bagian utara dan carilah bintang yang paling terang, Polaris." Naruto tersenyum lembut menatap bintang utara itu.

"Sepertinya kamu sangat menyukai Polaris?"

"Ya, aku sangat menyukai Polaris. Dulu, aku pernah terpisah dari tou-san dan tersesat di dalam hutan. Beruntung aku ingat akan apa yang diajarkan tou-san, aku mencari Polaris dan menjadikannya penunjuk jalan," jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Jam setengah sembilan," jawab Sasuke.

"Kita harus cepat menyelesaikan hukuman kita, tapi, bisakah lain kali kita kesini lagi?" tanya Naruto penuh harap.

"Apa itu ajakan kencan?"

"Terserah, selama aku bisa kesini lagi, aku tidak peduli jika dihitung sebagai kencan denganmu," jawab Naruto acuh.

"Akan kupikirkan," kata Sasuke dingin.

Sasuke kembali bersikap dingin saat mereka mengerjakan hukuman terakhir. Membuat Naruto berpikir, apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu tersinggung. "Sasuke kamu marah? Mood-mu cepat sekali berubah, apa aku menyinggungmu?" Naruto mengatupkan bibirnya erat, menahan emosi yang kembali tersulut saat melihat Sasuke memilih untuk pura-pura tidak mendengar dan mengacuhkannya saat ini. "Sasuke, aku bicara padamu!" ujar Naruto dengan nada datar dipaksakan.

"Itu untuk kamu cari tahu, Dobe!" Sasuke membalas tajam ucapan Naruto dan melemparkan tatapan dingin pada gadis itu yang terlihat bingung. "Cepat kembali ke asrama, ini sudah malam!"

"Ha'i, jaa matta ashita. Ingat, jam tujuh pagi di green house."

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terlihat bingung. "Remaja jaman sekarang cepat sekali berubah mood," Naruto bergumam lirih. "Padahal untuk sesaat aku berpikir jika dia tidak terlalu menyebalkan, dan hariku ternyata tidak sesial seperti yang kupikirkan," ujarnya menghela napas lelah dan berjalan menuju asrama puteri.

Naruto terus berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju asrama, sesekali, dia menendang kerikil kecil yang menghalangi jalannya. Malam ini terasa lebih gelap, karena sang rembulan tertutup awan hitam. 'Mungkin akan turun hujan,' kata Naruto di dalam hati. Angin malam meniup tubuhnya, menghantarkan rasa dingin pada diri Naruto hingga dia semakin merapatkan jas sekolah yang dia kenakan. "Aku perlu berendam air hangat, minum segelas susu coklat panas dan tidur," ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri, sementara tangannya menggeliat, guna mengusir rasa lelah yang menumpuk.

Langkah kaki Naruto yang hampir memasuki perkarangan asrama puteri terhenti, saat telinganya menangkap suara debaman yang cukup keras dari arah samping gedung asrama. Naruto berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju sumber suara.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini, Inuzuka?" desis Naruto dengan mata nyalang, sementara kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya dan berdecak sebal, karena dari semua orang, kenapa justru Naruto yang memergokinya disini. "Kecilkan suara-mu, Namikaze. Kamu berniat membangunkan seisi asrama, huh?"

"Sebaiknya kamu memberikan alasan bagus, atau aku akan membangunkan seisi asrama dan menuduhmu sebagai tukang intip." Belum sempat Kiba menjawab, Naruto membekap mulut Kiba dan menariknya ke semak belukar. Kiba yang tidak mengerti, mencoba untuk membebaskan diri namun niatnya itu kembali diurungkan sesaat setelah mendapat tatapan serius dari Naruto.

Mengikuti arah pandangan Naruto, Kiba akhirnya mengerti jika saat ini ada orang lain selain mereka disini. Walaupun sepertinya, orang ketiga itu sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto dan Kiba. Naruto memicingkan mata, suasana gelap tidak banyak membantu untuk mengenali orang asing itu. Orang asing itu berjalan mengendap-endap, dengan topi ditarik ke bawah untuk menyembuntikan sebagian wajahnya.

"Diam disini!" bisik Naruto tepat di depan wajah Kiba. Pemuda itu mengangguk kecil, dan Naruto pun melepaskan bekapan tangannya pada mulut Kiba. "Kau mau kemana?" tanya Kiba lirih, menahan pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto.

"Jangan banyak bertanya, dan cepat kembali ke asrama!" perintah Naruto tegas. Sayangnya, bukan Kiba namanya jika dia mau patuh pada perintah seseorang. Dengan hati-hati, Kiba mengikuti langkah Naruto dari belakang hingga gadis itu menghilang di balik tembok asrama mengikuti sang penyusup yang memanjat keluar pagar asrama. "Sial, kenapa harus manjat tembok?" umpat Kiba, mengacak rambutnya kesal. "Lebih baik, aku beritahu Sasuke," katanya yang segera menghubungi no telpon genggam pemuda raven itu.

Diluar pagar asrama, Naruto masih menjaga jarak, berjalan dengan mengendap-endap di belakang sang penyusup. Sekarang, Naruto yakin jika penyusup ini adalah orang yang sama dengan penyusup yang masuk ke dalam kamar Tayuya tempo hari. Naruto mengeluarkan telpon genggam miliknya, dan mengambil beberapa foto dari sosok penyusup itu, juga mengambil foto kendaraan yang digunakannya. Naruto menyadari jika ternyata si penyusup itu tidak sendiri. Seseorang keluar dari dalam mobil dan terlihat berdebat dengan penyusup. Naruto menunggu beberapa saat disana hingga kendaraan itu menghilang pergi.

Dengan cepat, Naruto mengirim semua gambar pada Yamato, karena hingga saat ini dirinya masih belum bisa menghubungi Kakashi. "Semoga ini bisa menjadi titik terang," Naruto berkata lirih dan berjalan kembali untuk masuk ke dalam asrama. Naruto baru saja hendak memanjat naik tembok pagar asrama, saat ada seseorang meloncat turun dan mendarat mulus di hadapannya. Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depannya menatap dengan raut wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa Naruto baca.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu," balas Sasuke dingin. "Sebenarnya apa yang kamu inginkan? Berkali-kali menantang bahaya, untuk apa?" wajah Sasuke semakin mengeras saat mengatakannya. "Ingin membuktikan jika dirimu hebat, hah? Tidak bisakah kamu bertingkah seperti gadis SMA normal?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," balas Naruto pelan. Sasuke mengguncang bahu Naruto keras dan berbicara dengan nada sedatar mungkin. "Apa kamu tidak merasa takut, tidak pernah berpikir jika perbuatanmu bisa membahayakan dirimu? Sekuat apapun, kamu hanya seorang wanita. Jadi, berhenti bertindak bodoh dan cobalah untuk meminta bantuan saat kamu memerlukannya. Jangan melakukan segala sesuatunya seorang diri."

Dengan kasar Naruto melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke pada bahunya yang kini meninggalkan rasa sakit. Tahu apa dia tentang rasa takut, pikir Naruto miris. "Tentu saja aku selalu merasa takut, aku juga manusia normal. Tapi, aku sudah terbiasa menghadapi rasa takut itu," Naruto berkata lirih. "Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, sayangnya banyak hal yang tidak kamu ketahui tentang aku. Dan aku tidak bisa menceritakannya padamu, maaf membuatmu cemas. Jika semuanya sudah berakhir, aku akan menjelaskannya padamu." Dan mungkin kamu akan membenciku untuk sisa hidupmu, lanjut Naruto dalam hati.

"Apa maksudmu? Apa yang tidak aku ketahui, katakan padaku!"

Naruto menggeleng lemah dan menjawab. "Belum saatnya, jika nanti saatnya tiba, kamu pasti tahu dengan sendirinya, bersabarlah. Jika kamu tetap memaksa, aku akan menghilang dari hidupmu untuk selamanya." Sasuke hanya terdiam, tidak menanggapi perkataan Naruto, matanya hanya menatap sendu sosok Naruto yang kini memanjat naik dan meloncat turun pagar tembok asrama. "Setidaknya untuk satu kali saja, panggil namaku saat kamu merasa takut," ucap Sasuke lirih yang hanya dijawab oleh desau angin malam.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Kiba sesaat setelah Sasuke mendarat mulus beberapa meter darinya. "Naruto sudah kembali menuju asrama, sebenarnya apa yang dia kejar, Sas? Apa dia memberitahumu?" Kiba terus melancarkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang bahkan tidak sanggup dijawab oleh Sasuke, karena dia sendiri tidak tahu motif dibalik tindakan Naruto saat ini.

"Entahlah Kiba, aku tidak tahu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Kiba sungguh-sungguh, mengusap dahi selama beberapa saat. "Aku hanya takut jika dia terluka, karena itu aku memanggilmu kesini," jelas Kiba tanpa menunggu jawaban dari pertanyaan yang pertama.

"Tindakanmu sudah tepat," Sasuke tersenyum kecut. 'Walau pada akhirnya dia tetap tidak membutuhkan kehadiran atau bantuanku,' tambah Sasuke dalam hati.

"Lebih baik kita kembali ke asrama," ajak Kiba terlihat gelisah karena saat ini sudah jauh diatas jam malam asrama. "Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua apa menyelesaikan pekerjaan kalian dengan baik?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hukuman itu, maksudku."

"Hn."

"Ajaib," Kiba terkekeh kecil hingga Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. "Tentu saja ajaib, kalian berdua bersama untuk waktu yang lama di tempat yang sama, tanpa menghancurkan sesuatu, itu sangat ajaib." Jelas Kiba.

Ada keheningan yang begitu lama, hingga Kiba pada akhirnya memilih untuk melirik ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya. Dia ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda raven itu, namun seperti biasa, hanya raut wajah datar yang sudah biasa dijumpainya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, dimana kamu pagi ini?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto acuh, tanpa menghiraukan nada ketus yang keluar dari mulut wanita itu. "Aku mengerjakan semuanya sendiri pagi ini, dan itu memakan waktu yang lama. Tidak bisakah kamu bertanggung jawab pada kewajibanmu?"

"Bukankah kau biasa melakukannya sendiri, super women?" timpal Sasuke dingin.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksud Sasuke, dia tidak pantas mengerjakan pekerjaan kotor seperti itu," Gaara memotong tajam dan menopangkan tangan kanannya pada bahu Naruto. "Reputasinya bisa jatuh jika murid yang lain melihatnya melakukan pekerjaan kotor, bukan begitu Sas?" tambah Gaara sedangkan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu dan tersenyum sinis. Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan mereka dan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dia sudah memutuskan jika pertikaian di pagi hari tidak bagus untuk kesehatan mentalnya, apalagi jika menyangkut dengan Sasuke yang memiliki pengikut setia yang selalu mendukung dan tidak bisa diabaikan keberadaannya.

Adakah yang lebih buruk dari saat ini, saat Naruto menjadi bahan cemoohan sebagian besar siswi yang menjadi fans dari Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto berdiri di belakang counter kantin, demi menyelesaikan hukuman yang diberikan Asuma kepadanya. Dan dimana Sasuke? Oh, entahlah. Pemuda itu sudah tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya selepas bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Naruto memasang wajah datar saat melayani kebutuhan perut setiap murid yang mengantri siang ini di kantin sekolah. Mengacuhkan bisikan bahkan ejekan yang dilontarkan secara terang-terangan kepadanya.

"Naruto-san, apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ino setengah berbisik. Naruto tersenyum lemah dan mengangkat bahu kecil. "Menjalani hukumanku, apa lagi?" jawabnya tidak bersemangat.

"Seorang diri?"

"Seharusnya tidak, Karin. Hanya saja partnerku memilih untuk bersembunyi dan lari dari tanggung jawab," ujar Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"Dasar menyebalkan," karin mendecih sebal. "Siapa partnermu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto pendek. Mulut Karin dan Ino menutup kembali saat mendengar nama partner yang seharusnya menemani Naruto saat ini. Kalau Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi partner Naruto, maka mereka tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantunya. "Kita tidak mungkin menyeret Uchiha-san untuk membantumu disini," keluh Karin menyesal.

"Uchiha-san terlalu menakutkan," timpal Hinata yang pada akhirnya memilih untuk ikut dalam percakapan. "Benar," potong Ino. "Belum lagi, teman-temannya yang tidak kalah menyebalkan." Menyisakan keheningan panjang setelahnya.

"Bisakah kalian mencari tempat lain untuk bergosip?" sindir Neji mengagetkan keempat siswi yang tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya masing-masing. "Kalian mengganggu!" tambahnya lagi.

"Naruto, kapan kamu selesai?" tanya Ino mengacuhkan tatapan tajam Neji. "Aku memiliki waktu lima belas menit untuk makan siang," jawab Naruto cepat. "Bagus, kami akan menunggu disana, kita bisa mengobrol tanpa ada parasit yang mengganggu." Karin menimpali dengan senyum mengejek yang diarahkan ke Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku akan bergabung dengan kalian setelah ini selesai," ujar Naruto tersenyum lembut, mengabaikan empat orang pemuda yang geram karena merasa diabaikan keberadaannya. Hinata melambaikan tangan sebelum berjalan mengikuti Ino dan Karin yang telah duduk di kursi dekat jendela di pojok kanan ruangan itu.

"Berani sekali kalian mengabaikan kami!" desis Kiba tidak suka.

"Adik sepupuku terlalu banyak bergaul denganmu, hingga dia berani menentangku," timpal Neji begitu dingin. Shikamaru hanya menatap menu yang terpampang di atasnya dengan malas, sedangkan Gaara menatap Naruto tajam.

"Ah, para tuan muda rupanya," Naruto tersenyum ceria dengan nada riang dipaksakan. "Apa yang dapat saya bantu," katanya dengan sikap ramah yang dibuat-buat hingga keempat pemuda itu merinding jijik.

"Bersikaplah seperti biasa, Naruto. Kamu membuatku merinding." Gaara berdecak, mengusap bulu-bulu tangannya yang berdiri.

"Baiklah tuan muda, jadi menu apa yang kalian inginkan siang ini?" tanya Naruto masih dengan suara manis. "Saya akan dengan senang hati membantu anda semua."

"Tidak perlu," desih Shikamaru buka suara. "Lebih baik ibu kantin yang melayani kami. Sikapmu saat ini benar-benar menakutkan," katanya sambil berlalu pergi.

"Hah," Naruto membuang napas cepat. "Aku berusaha bersikap manis, mereka takut. Aku bersikap kasar, mereka terus mengganggu. Benar-benar remaja aneh." Bisik Naruto pelan, tidak menyadari jika di depannya saat ini sudah berdiri Lee, Chouji dan Shino yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. "Oh Tuhan, kalian mengejutkanku."

"Senpai..."

"Kenapa Lee, tatapanmu aneh," tukas Naruto dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Nanti sore, kita latihan kan?" tanyanya penuh harap.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Naruto menghela napas panjang. "Satu minggu ini aku harus menyelesaikan hukuman dari Asuma sensei," katanya setengah mengeluh. "Apa kalian bisa berlatih sendiri untuk hari ini? Sabtu nanti aku akan kembali melatih kalian di dojo."

"Tidak menyenangkan, berlatih tanpa senpai," jawab Chouji menunduk. "Senpai selesai jam berapa hari ini?"

"Entahlah," Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Mungkin memerlukan waktu lebih lama, jika si Teme brengsek itu memilih untuk berleha-leha di kamarnya," ucapnya geram.

"Teme?" tanya Shino merengutkan wajah tidak mengerti.

"Partnerku," ralat Naruto cepat. "Untuk hari ini, berlatihlah sendiri. Ulangi tiap gerakan yang kuajarkan minggu lalu, dan Sabtu nanti aku mengetes kemampuan kalian masing-masing, mengerti?" Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk cepat, membawa nampan makan siang mereka, membungkuk untuk memberi hormat sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi menuju meja makan.

Naruto menghela napas lega saat ibu kantin mengatakan jika tugasnya sudah selesai untuk hari ini. Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dan membawa bekal makan siang yang dibawanya pagi ini menuju meja Ino, dkk. Masih ada waktu lima belas menit untuknya menyantap makan siang.

"Sudah selesai?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan duduk tepat di samping gadis itu. "Apa itu?" tunjuk Karin pada dua buah kotak yang dibawa oleh Naruto. "Bekal makan siangku," jawab Naruto seraya membuka sebuah kotak bekal yang dibawanya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika selera makanmu begitu besar, sampai membawa dua kotak bekal makan siang," Ino menatap Naruto heran.

"Yang ini bukan untukku," kata Naruto. "Tadinya aku mau memberikannya pada orang itu, untuk ucapan terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya terlalu murah hati jika aku memberikannya untuk pria brengsek seperti dia," umpat Naruto keras. "Kalian mau?" tawar Naruto, menyodorkan kotak bekal makan siangnya yang lain.

.

.

.

Naruto beruntung, saat Lee, Chouji dan Shino membantunya untuk membersihkan toilet di lantai tiga. "Yang penting Sarutobi sensei tidak tahu kalau kami membantumu. Selama beliau tidak tahu, tidak akan jadi masalah kan," kata Lee dengan senyuman lebar.

Setelah selesai disana, Naruto beranjak ke perpustakaan. Saat sebelumnya melambaikan tangan pada ketiga pemuda itu yang akan berlatih sendiri tanpa Naruto. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Karin, Ino dan Hinata sudah berada disana dan membantu pekerjaan Mei. "Kami disini untuk membantu Terumi sensei, bukan membantumu," kilah Karin pandai. "Jadi, Sarutobi sensei tidak memiliki alasan untuk memberimu hukuman yang lain jika dia tahu mengenai hal ini." Naruto kembali tersenyum mendengar alasan Karin. Tepat pukul enam sore, Naruto beranjak ke green house, namun Iruka mengatakan jika Sasuke baru saja menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan yang ada. Jadi, sekarang Naruto hanya tinggal mengepel lapangan basket saja. Naruto terus berjalan menuju gedung olahraga. Pikirannya terus memikirkan Sasuke. "Kenapa dia mengerjakan pekerjaan di green house seorang diri? Hah, benar-benar pemuda yang rumit," Naruto berkata pelan, cukup pelan untuk tidak didengar oleh orang lain.

"Lama sekali!"

"Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung. "Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" langkahnya terhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk gedung olahraga, sedangkan Sasuke masih bekerja mengepel sebagian besar tempat tersebut.

"Menurutmu?" cibir Sasuke dingin.

"Kukira kamu melarikan diri," sungut Naruto pedas, diraihnya pel yang terdapat di sudut lapangan dan mulai mengerjakan bagiannya. Berlari kecil seraya mendorong pel dari sudut kanan lapangan menuju sudut kiri, begitu seterusnya hingga selesai setengah lapangan.

Naruto menyandarkan diri pada tiang ring basket, napasnya tersengal lelah. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih mengerjakan bagiannya dengan santai. "Jadi, kemana kamu pagi ini?" tanya Naruto memecah keheningan yang menggantung diantara mereka. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi alasanmu untuk marah padaku, tapi bisakah kita mengesampingkan hal itu dan bekerja sama hingga hukuman kita berakhir?"

"Berhenti bertanya, lagipula aku sudah menebusnya sore ini dengan mengerjakan pekerjaan di green house seorang diri."

"Aku tidak memintamu melakukannya seorang diri," protes Naruto. "Kita bisa mengerjakannya bersama-sama. Hari ini aku beruntung karena ada bala bantuan yang membantuku untuk membersihkan toilet dan merapihkan perpustakaan. Selama itu, kamu dimana?"

"Kalau begitu katakan pada mereka untuk tidak membantumu, aku tidak mau mengerjakan tugas itu selama ada orang lain, selain kamu disana."

Naruto terkekeh dan akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. "Kamu malu jika ada orang lain melihatmu melakukan tugas itu?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menyelidik, namun pemuda itu memilih untuk diam dan berjalan ke tempat penyimpanan alat-alat kebersihan. Memasukkan ember dan pel ke dalamnya serta menutup pintu penyimpanan dengan sedikit keras. "Baiklah aku mengerti, untuk pekerjaan di kantin biar aku yang mengerjakannya sendiri. Tapi, untuk pekerjaan yang lain kita akan melakukannya bersama. Kita akan mencari alasan yang tepat jika Asuma sensei bertanya tentang hal ini. Bagaimana?"

"Terserah," balas Sasuke datar dan mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman tepat di sebelah Naruto. "Dobe?"

"Ck, berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan itu!" protes Naruto keras.

"Mana bekal yang kamu janjikan kemarin?"

"Eh?"

"Sudah kukira, kamu pasti lupa," decih Sasuke.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak lupa, tapi karena kesal, aku memberikan bagianmu pada Ino, Hinata dan Karin tadi siang." Jelas Naruto panjang lebar. "Hei, jangan salahkan aku." Lanjut Naruto saat mendapat tatapan tajam Sasuke. "Kamu membuatku kesal, lagipula aku tidak melihatmu saat jam istirahat. Jadi aku memberikannya pada mereka, daripada kubuang, benar kan?" Naruto mendengus saat melihat Sasuke yang hanya diam tanpa menanggapi ucapannya. Naruto mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jarinya pada lantai dan akhirnya mengerang kalah. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu makan malam. Jadi, mau makan malam di tempatku?"

Naruto berdiri, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sasuke untuk membantunya berdiri. Sasuke terdiam, sesaat menimang-nimang hingga akhirnya dia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri tegak. "Hn," jawab Sasuke begitu pendek. Naruto hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan, mengambil satu langkah di depan Sasuke dan berlalu pergi dengan diikuti Sasuke di belakangnya.

.

.

Sasuke berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya dengan keadaan perut terisi penuh. Siapa kira jika wanita galak itu ternyata bisa masak. Mengejutkan, pikir Sasuke. Pemuda itu terus berjalan masuk, tanpa menyadari jika sedari tadi mulutnya bersiul-siul kecil.

"Senang sekali, darimana?"

Sasuke bersumpah, jika dia tidak mengingat jika dirinya seorang Uchiha, pasti saat ini dia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapah tepat di depan muka Shikamaru. Beraninya pemuda malas itu mengagetkannya, dan tanpa merasa berdosa dia bersandar di depan pintu kamar milik Sasuke, menatap malas pada Sasuke dan menggigit apel merah yang berada di tangannya dengan santai.

"Jadi?"

"Aku baru menyelesaikan hukumanku," jawab Sasuke, membuka pintu kamar dan melangkah masuk dengan Shikamaru yang mengikutinya kemudian.

"Kenapa tidak dijelaskan pada Naruto, jika pagi ini kamu harus pulang kerumah untuk menyerahkan beberapa berkas dari kepala sekolah untuk Itachi-san? Kakakmu akan mengajar disini kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Jadi, kamu menyukai Naruto?" tanya Shikamaru lebih pada penegasan daripada pertanyaan.

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Shikamaru yang balas menatapnya datar. "Apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Apa terlihat jelas?" tanya Sasuke yang sudah duduk nyaman di sebuah puff bulat berwarna putih.

"Begitulah," jawab Shikamaru jujur.

"Tapi, wanita bodoh itu masih belum sadar jika aku menyukainya," kata Sasuke muram.

"Atau pura-pura tidak sadar," ralat Shikamaru mengejutkan Sasuke.

"Entahlah Shika, sepertinya begitu. Tiap kali aku berusaha mendekat, dia seperti memasang tembok tinggi dan enggan untuk didekati," keluh Sasuke kesal.

"Wanita memang merepotkan," ujar Shikamaru. "Terlebih dia," katanya serius. "Lebih baik cari gadis lain saja, Sas. Naruto terlalu merepotkan untuk dijadikan kekasih. Dia tipe wanita galak seperti kakakmu, merepotkan."

"Kuharap semudah itu Shika. Lagipula, kukira kamu juga menyukainya." Jawab Sasuke terus terang.

Shikamaru menggeleng lemah dan menjawab. "Aku memang menyukainya, tapi dalam arti berbeda. Aku tidak suka memakai hati, merepotkan jika sudah berkaitan dengan hati. Suatu saat mungkin, tapi tidak untuk saat ini."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, dan kurasa, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba juga berpikiran sama. Mereka tertarik oleh pesona Naruto yang bersinar bagaikan matahari. Terasa hangat, dan nyaman, berbanding terbalik dengan dunia kita yang gelap. Lagipula, kami tahu jika kamu menyukainya, jadi kami menarik batas agar tidak terlalu jatuh pada pesona sang mentari."

"Hantu apa yang merasukimu Shika? Perkataanmu tidak seperti biasanya." Sasuke tergelak di atas kursinya, sedapat mungkin menahan tawa keras saat mendengar penuturan kawannya yang terdengar tak biasa.

"Hah..." Desah Shikamaru panjang. "Entahlah Sas, entahlah," katanya berulang.

Sasuke terdiam dalam lamunannya, dia juga tidak pernah berpikir untuk bisa jatuh begitu dalam. Perasaannya terhadap Naruto, dia kira hanya sebagai cinta yang akan segera berlalu dengan cepat pada awalnya. Cinta tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus hariannya, karena dia menganggap jika cinta yang mendalam itu berbahaya, merusak peraturan dan mengaburkan logika.

'Wanita itu benar-benar mengacaukan kehidupan damaiku,' pikir Sasuke miris. 'Tapi, jika dia menghilang dari hidupku, aku bisa hancur. Karena bumi tidak bisa bertahan tanpa matahari.' Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kesal karena acap kali dia berpikir dan bertindak diluar karakternya. Lalu, Sasuke tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat tingkah kawan-kawannya yang juga seringkali bersikap kekanakan jika berada di sekeliling Naruto. "Setidaknya, bukan hanya aku yang terpengaruh olehnya," katanya lirih merasa sedikit terhibur.

.

.

.

Tujuh hari berlalu dengan cepat, hukuman pun selesai sudah. Naruto sama sekali tidak menyangka jika pemuda paling dingin, ketus dan menyebalkan bisa berubah menjadi perhatian dan peduli. Sasuke masih bersikap dingin pada Naruto saat mereka bersama para murid lainnya. Bersikap tak acuh seperti biasa, namun berubah saat mereka berdua. Terkadang pemuda itu menarik diri, menjauh, namun datang mendekat kembali dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Menjengkelkan, pikir Naruto kesal. Sikap Sasuke yang seperti ini jelas mengganggu Naruto, karena secara tidak sadar, Sasuke mulai menggerogoti pikiran Naruto sedikit demi sedikit.

Suara ketukan pada pintu kelas menghentikan pelajaran Asuma siang ini, perlahan pintu itu terbuka menampakkan sosok Anko yang berdiri tegak di ambang pintu. "Sarutobi sensei, boleh saya meminjam Namikaze-san sebentar? Ada tamu untuknya," tanya Anko begitu sopan.

Asuma mengerjap dan mengangguk kecil. "Tentu, tidak masalah. Namikaze-san, silahkan keluar dan kembali setelah selesai."

Naruto berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, beberapa pasang mata yang tertarik melirik ke arahnya, mengikuti tiap langkah Naruto hingga sosoknya menghilang keluar kelas.

"Ano... sensei, kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mau bertemu dengan saya?"

"Kakek-mu," ujar Anko lembut.

"Jii-san?" tanya Naruto meyakinkan.

"Benar," ujar Anko tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi, untuk apa beliau datang kesini?"

"Itu, untuk kamu cari tahu."

Naruto menghela napas panjang sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan yang ditunjuk oleh Anko. Mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil, Anko pun melangkah pergi, memberi privasi pada keduanya untuk bicara.

"Jii-san?"

Sarutobi yang berdiri memunggungi Naruto, perlahan berbalik dan tersenyum kecil. "Naruto, duduklah ada sesuatu yang ingin jii-san sampaikan," ucap Sarutobi dengan nada serius. Tanpa banyak bicara, Naruto segera duduk dan menyiapkan diri untuk mendengar berita yang akan disampaikan oleh kakek sekaligus atasannya tersebut.

"Hari ini, jii-san sudah meminta ijin pada kepala sekolah agar memberimu ijin tidak masuk sekolah untuk satu minggu ke depan."

"Kenapa?"

"Kami kehilangan kontak dengan Kakashi, kami tidak bisa melacak keberadaannya. Karena itu, kami memerlukanmu untuk menyamar masuk dan mencari tahu kondisi Kakashi disana."

"Bagaimana dengan Yamato-san?" tanya Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan kegelisahannya saat mendengar berita mengenai hilangnya Kakashi.

"Yamato tidak bisa bergerak bebas, karena itu kami memerlukan bantuanmu. Kami merencanakan penyergapan di awal minggu ini, namun, dengan ketidak-jelasan berita mengenai Kakashi, membuat kami memundurkan rencana, hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan."

"Kapan aku mulai bergerak?"

"Malam ini juga," jawab Sarutobi. "Nagato akan mengantarmu masuk, setelahnya kamu harus berusaha sendiri. Seperti kubilang, Yamato sulit bergerak, dan kita harus bergerak cepat, atau semua usaha Kakashi selama ini akan sia-sia."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan menjalankannya dengan baik."

Sarutobi mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Maaf Naruto, lagi-lagi jii-san harus meminta bantuanmu."

"Jii-san bicara apa?" Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Aku memang cucu jii-san, tapi, aku juga seorang prajurit, ini sudah menjadi tugas dan tanggung jawabku. Dan aku harus menyelamatkan paman Kakashi, jadi... jii-san jangan khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji!" ucap Naruto sungguh-sungguh. Sarutobi hanya mampu untuk menghela napas panjang, dan menepuk kedua pundak Naruto, tersenyum miris, sebelum akhirnya merelakan Naruto untuk melakukan misi yang lagi-lagi berbahaya.

Karena hal itulah, Naruto berada disini. Di sebuah bar malam yang keberadaannya begitu tersembunyi. Menyamar dengan baju ketat pendek yang memeluk tubuhnya erat, dan rambut yang sengaja dia cat dengan warna pink pucat. Beberapa pengunjung sudah tergolek tak berdaya, entah karena mabuk, maupun karena pengaruh narkotika. Naruto duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi, matanya sesekali menyisir ruangan yang minim cahaya, telinganya sedikit sakit karena suara musik yang begitu keras. Asap rokok mengepul memenuhi ruangan, beberapa pasangan terlihat menari di lantai dansa, menikmati musik yang dimainkan sang DJ.

Naruto kembali menyesap segelas vodka perlahan, berpura-pura menikmati rasa dari minuman itu yang terasa membakar tenggorokannya. Naruto mengambil irisan buah lemon dan menggigitnya kecil, rasa asam menetralkan sisa rasa minuman itu di mulutnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuh Naruto terdorong hingga menabrak meja bar yang ada di depannya, ketika dua orang pria mabuk berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan menabrak kursi tempatnya duduk. Pria pertama berhenti dan menatap Naruto dengan pandangan nanar. Menilai penampilan Naruto dari atas kepala hingga ujung kaki, dan membelalakan mata kaget.

"Ta...tayuya," raungnya ketakutan.

Naruto terkejut mendengar nama Tayuya disebut, penampilan Naruto saat ini mungkin mengingatkan pria mabuk ini akan sosok Tayuya. "Jangan asal bicara!" potong pria mabuk yang ke dua. "Tayuya sudah mati," katanya dengan bau alkohol yang menguar kuat dari napasnya membuat Naruto mengernyit jijik karenanya. "Ketua sudah membunuh Tayuya," desis pria mabuk itu, memukul kecil tubuh pria yang pertama hingga terhuyung dan menabrak meja bar. Pria kedua dengan tangan bergetar menarik tubuh pria pertama dan keduanya berjalan terhuyung-huyung keluar dari club.

Naruto menenggak minumannya hingga tandas, menyimpan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar minumannya dan sedikit tips untuk bartender di atas meja bar. Dengan langkah mantap, Naruto mengikuti kedua pria itu keluar dari dalam club. Naruto melihat ke sekeliling, memberi sinyal pada rekannya yang bersembunyi untuk keluar dan membantunya. Tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama bagi Naruto dan Nagato untuk menggelandang kedua pria itu ke markas dan memasukkan keduanya ke dalam ruang interogasi.

"Andai saja penjahat yang harus kita tangkap selalu dalam keadaan mabuk seperti mereka. Mungkin tugas kita akan lebih ringan saat harus menangkap mereka," keluh Naruto panjang dan memijat tengkuknya lelah.

"Sisanya biar Yamato yang mengurus, kita masih harus mencari tahu kabar Kakashi," jawab Nagato dengan nada berat.

"Ya, paman Kakashi benar-benar membuatku cemas," aku Naruto lirih. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Konan-san tahu jika Nagato-san kembali turun menangani kasus?"

"Ya, dia tahu," Nagato menjawab cepat dan tersenyum kecil. "Dia bilang, dia tidak akan memaafkanku jika sesuatu terjadi padaku dan padamu. Karena itu, aku harus berjanji untuk menjaga diri dan menjagamu hingga kasus ini selesai. Karena itu Naruto, mohon bantuanmu."

.

.

.

Empat hari berlalu sejak penangkapan kedua penjahat itu. Dari hasil penyelidikan Yamato, dan perbandingan dari foto yang diberikan Naruto beberapa waktu yang lalu, memberikan titik terang jika salah satu diantara kedua penjahat itu adalah orang yang sama yang masuk ke dalam kamar Tayuya di asrama, pria itu bahkan mengenal wanita itu dengan baik. Dari penjahat itu juga diketahui, jika Tayuya yang dekat dengan bos mereka, menulis daftar orang-orang penting di organisasi mereka dan menjadikannya surat ancaman agar bisa mendapat narkotika secara gratis dari ketua mereka. Merasa terancam, ketua mereka akhirnya memerintahkan bawahannya untuk membunuh Tayuya dengan cara menyuntikkan narkotika kedalam tubuh wanita itu, agar kematian Tayuya terkesan sebagai kecelakaan dan murni over dosis.

Karena itulah setelah kematian Tayuya, pria itu beberapa kali masuk ke dalam kamar Tayuya untuk mencari catatan yang menjadi sumber ancaman bagi organisasi mereka. Tapi, hingga saat ini catatan itu tidak diketemukan. Entah memang catatan itu disembunyikan dengan baik oleh Tayuya, atau memang sebenarnya catatan itu tidak pernah ada, dan Tayuya hanya menggertak sambal saja.

Naruto dan Nagato mulai menangkap satu persatu tersangka lain yang disebutkan oleh kedua penjahat yang sudah ditangkap terlebih dahulu. Mereka ditangkap di tempat yang berbeda. Masing-masing penjahat dikawal oleh dua orang polisi, mereka digiring ke markas dalam keadaan tangan terbogol dan wajah ditutupi. Mereka bukan hanya didakwa atas kejahatan narkotika, juga terancam pidana karena jual beli gadis dibawah umur untuk tujuan pelacuran.

"Nagato-san, Naruto-san," Yamato memanggil keduanya dengan napas terengah. "Kakashi-san baru saja memberi kabar," katanya cepat. Ketiganya berjalan tergesa, dan segera mengumpulkan semua pihak yang akan terjun dalam operasi kali ini.

"Kakashi-san mendapat informasi jika nanti malam akan ada transaksi besar di pelabuhan X. Bos kecil akan menangani langsung transaksi ini," jelas Yamato dengan raut wajah serius. "Transaksi ini akan melibatkan organisasi hitam dua negara, Jepang dan Hongkong. Jika kita bisa meringkus mereka, aku harap kita bisa mengintoregasi mereka dan melancarkan usaha kita untuk meringkus bos besar," jelas Yamato lagi.

"Dimana Kakashi-san?" tanya Naruto datar, namun tersirat kekhawatiran yang nyata pada raut wajahnya saat ini.

"Kakashi-san berhasil menyusup ke dalam lingkungan bos besar. Dia harus sangat berhati-hati, karena sampai sekarang, bos besar belum pernah menampakkan diri. Salah sedikit, Kakashi-san bisa mati."

Kelompok Naruto mempersiapkan diri dengan cepat, membuat rencana cermat agar dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan baik. Beberapa sniper ditempatkan di beberapa titik tempat pertemuan. Beberapa polisi bersembunyi di balik kapal-kapal yang berlabuh dengan senjata lengkap dan boat yang siap sedia mengejar jika mereka melarikan diri lewat jalan laut.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari, namun masih belum ada tanda-tanda dari kedua pihak yang akan melakukan transaksi. Hingga akhirnya setengah jam kemudian, empat buah mobil sedan anti peluru berwarna hitam, masuk dengan diikuti empat buah mini van hitam di belakangnya. "Brengsek," umpat Nagato pelan. "Banyak sekali pengawalnya."

"Justru aneh jika mereka datang tanpa pengawalan," tukas Naruto setengah berbisik. "Kamu sudah siap paman tua?"

"Tidak lucu Naruto, aku belum tua." Desis Nagato. Naruto tersenyum lebar dan menepuk bahu Nagato pelan. "Pastikan saja jika paman bisa menjaga diri dengan baik, aku tidak mau Konan-san datang dan mengamuk jika sesuatu terjadi padamu," celotehnya cepat.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu," balas Nagato sengit. "Yosh, Naruto. Semoga dewi keberuntungan menaungi kita malam ini."

"Semoga Tuhan, menjaga kita semua malam ini," ralat Naruto bijak melantunkan doa tulus untuk keselamatan regunya malam ini, karena hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada detik selanjutnya.

Dan bunyi tembakan pun terdengar. "Kuso," maki Naruto saat menyadari jika tembakan itu berasal dari anak buahnya. Para penjahat itu membentuk pagar hidup dan mulai menembak ke segala arah dengan senjata model AK-47. "Mereka pandai memilih senjata," umpat Naruto yang saat ini bersembunyi, menghindari desingan peluru yang berdesing ke segala penjuru. Naruto memberi kode pada para sniper yang bersembunyi, untuk melumpuhkan pengawal yang memegang senjata tersebut.

Suara tembakan memecah malam, berdesing silih berganti. Ledakan besar terdengar saat salah satu penjahat yang memegang sebuah bazooka menembakan senjata itu ke arah boat milik polisi, beruntung beberapa polisi yang berada di atasnya berhasil meloncat ke dalam air sebelum boat itu meledak dan hancur berkeping-keping. Beberapa penjahat sudah masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengamankan koper berisi narkoba dan uang ke dalam mobil anti peluru milik mereka.

Bazooka itu siap ditembakkan untuk kedua kalinya, beruntung salah satu sniper Naruto berhasil menembak tepat di kening pemegang Bazooka tersebut, akhirnya Bazooka meledakkan tanah yang dipijak sang pemilik, hingga menghasilkan serpihan daging manusia yang hancur akibat dari ledakan dasyat senjata tersebut, menyisakan genangan berwarna merah pekat disana.

Naruto dan Nagato terus bergerak, menembak, melumpuhkan beberapa penjahat yang bertugas untuk melindungi tuannya yang berusaha untuk melarikan diri. Naruto menyerahkan sisa penjahat yang ada pada Nagato, sementara dia naik ke dalam mobil polisi dan mengejar penjahat yang melarikan diri. Beberapa mobil polisi mengejar dengan kecepatan penuh. Salah satu petugas berhasil menembak ban dari mobil van hitam, menyebabkan mobil itu tergelincir keluar jalur, terbalik dan meledak bersama beberapa penjahat di dalamnya.

Beberapa helikopter yang mengejar, berusaha menggiring mobil yang melarikan diri itu keluar ke jalan sepi, agar tidak membahayakan pengguna jalan lain. Namun, sepertinya usaha mereka tidak berhasil, karena penjahat itu membelokkan kendaraannya ke dalam jalan tol yang masih ramai kendaraan. Menyulitkan polisi saat akan menembak dan melumpuhkan kendaraan tersebut, beberapa tembakan dikeluarkan penjahat itu untuk melindungi diri, menyebabkan dua mobil patroli dan satu mobil sipil bertabrakan keras karenanya.

"Kitsune, kami kesulitan untuk melumpuhkan dua buah mobil tersangka. Terlalu banyak kendaraan sipil."

"Blokir jalan masuk tol, jangan biarkan kendaraan sipil masuk, aku minta usaha terbaik kalian untuk mengosongkan jalan, aku sendiri yang akan memburu kedua mobil sialan itu," balas Naruto melalui radio pemancar.

"Kami mengerti, serahkan tugas itu pada kami. Sisanya kami serahkan padamu, ganti!" Naruto melirik ke partnernya saat ini yang berkonsentrasi penuh membawa kendaraan mereka dengan kecepatan penuh. "Hei, siapa namamu?"

"Kidomaru," jawab polisi itu pendek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan.

"Kamu tahu, jika saat ini kita dihadapkan pada tiga pilihan."

"Hm?"

"Yang pertama, kita akan berakhir selamat. Kedua, kita akan terluka, dan kemungkinan terburuk dan yang ketiga, kita akan mati."

"Aku memilih kemungkinan pertama," jawab polisi itu penuh keyakinan.

"Aku juga begitu, karena itu mohon bantuanmu. Kejar mereka, dekatkan kendaraan ini pada mobil mereka, sedekat mungkin," pinta Naruto tegas. "Apa yang kamu lakukan?" teriak Kidomaru saat melihat Naruto membuka jendela mobil dan mengeluarkan setengah badannya. "Aku tidak bisa membidik dari dalam mobil," teriak Naruto kencang. Tangannya mengokang pistol di genggamannya, membidik ban mobil yang berjalan kencang beberapa meter di depannya. "Mereka punya AK-47," teriak Kidomaru tidak kalah keras. Namun Naruto tidak ambil pusing, saat ini dia berusaha untuk menstabilkan tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh karena guncangan mobil yang dinaikinya.

Usaha Naruto tidak berakhir dengan sia-sia, tembakannya tepat mengenai sasaran. Mobil sedan itu oleng dan akhirnya menabrak pagar pembatas jalan dengan keras, menyebabkan bagian depan kendaraan itu hancur sedemikian rupa. Dengan tegas Naruto memerintahkan dua mobil patroli yang berada di belakangnya untuk membereskan tangkapannya. "Ok Kidomaru, tinggal satu mobil lagi," ujar Naruto semangat mengabaikan rasa sakit karena luka baru pada tubuhnya.

"Kitsune, kita dalam masalah," tutur Kidomaru lirih.

"Masalah apa yang bisa lebih buruk?" Naruto terkekeh kecil, namun senyuman itu langsung menghilang saat Naruto melihat apa yang dimaksud oleh Kidomaru. "Shit, kenapa mereka memilih untuk mengeluarkan senjata sialan itu disaat hanya kita yang mengejar?"

"Mungkin isi senjata mereka terbatas," Kidomaru tersenyum miris.

"Damn, Kidomaru ini tidak lucu! Kita akan menjadi serpihan daging menjijikan jika terkena Bazooka sialan itu," umpat Naruto keras hingga Kidomaru menelan ludah keras. "Kau membuatku takut," kata pemuda itu lirih. "Kau kira, aku tidak?" Naruto mengambil napas panjang dan berkata keras. "Kita pasti selamat, ayo Kidomaru kita habisi mereka!"

"Mudah untukmu berkata seperti itu," balas Kidomaru frustasi. Dan benar saja, sekejap kemudian isi dari senjata itu melayang lurus menuju kendaraan Naruto. "Kidomaru, loncat!" teriak Naruto kencang, tanpa berpikir dua kali, keduanya segera membuka pintu mobil dan meloncat turun dari kendaraan yang melaju kencang. Beberapa detik kemudian, kendaraan mereka meledak dengan bunyi keras. Menimbuklan kepulan asap dan api yang berkobar-kobar, menembus pekat malam.

Naruto berguling-guling di tanah, kedua tangannya berusaha untuk melindungi kepala dari cedera serius. Beberapa luka menganga pada tubuhnya terasa menyakitkan. "Kidomaru, kamu baik-baik saja?" teriak Naruto keras, sementara Kidomaru yang tergeletak di jalan tidak menjawab karena pingsan. Dan pengejaran itu pun berakhir disana, mobil van hitam yang mengangkut bos kecil berhasil melarikan diri. Membuat Naruto berteriak kesal setengah mati karenanya. Namun, penyergapan ini tidak gagal sepenuhnya. Karena barang bukti berupa kokain kelas A dan uang sejumlah seratus juta yen berhasil diamankan dari mobil sedan hitam yang berhasil dilumpuhkan oleh Naruto.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kidomaru?"

Nagato mengangkat sebelah alisnya sebelum menjawab. "Ah, maksudmu polisi yang ikut mengejar bos kecil itu dengan-mu?" Naruto mengangguk meng-iyakan. "Dia baik-baik saja, tidak ada luka dalam. Hanya kekurangan darah akibat luka disekujur tubuhnya. Meloncat dari kendaraan yang melaju kencang, kalian benar-benar gila!"

"Lebih gila jika kami tetap diam disana, mungkin kami sudah berubah menjadi omlet," ujar Naruto ketus. "Penjahat itu melarikan diri, benar-benar membuatku kesal," katanya dengan gigi gemertak. "Berapa banyak korban jatuh di pihak kita?"

"Kita beruntung, personil kita tidak ada yang meregang nyawa. Empat orang luka serius, lima orang luka ringan, dan ada dua orang warga sipil yang dirawat akibat tabrakan yang tidak bisa kita hindari."

"Mengesalkan," raung Naruto. "Dan penjahat itu?"

"Empat orang tidak bisa dikenali karena menjadi serpihan daging, enam orang luka tembak serius, empat orang meninggal di tempat karena mobil yang dikendarainya meledak juga menabrak pagar pembatas jalan. Tiga orang bunuh diri saat digiring ke markas, dan tiga orang lainnya melarikan diri termasuk Kabuto atau bos kecil," jawab Nagato panjang lebar.

Naruto mengangguk tidak puas dan memperhatikan keadaan Nagato yang nampak menyedihkan. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Ini hanya luka kecil," ujar Nagato santai. "Peluru itu hanya mengenai bagian kulit luar tangan kananku. Aku akan baik-baik saja, lebih baik kamu istirahat. Lukamu jauh lebih serius daripada diriku. Jendral Sarutobi memberikan waktu bagi kita untuk menyerahkan laporan besok sore. Aku pulang dulu, istriku pasti cemas."

"Baiklah, sampaikan salamku pada Konan-san. Aku akan menginap disini hingga besok, dan mengerjakan laporan tertulis besok siang," balas Naruto dengan nada kering.

"Hm, oyasuminasai Kitsune."

"Oyasuminasai," balas Naruto serak.

.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan cepat setelahnya, Naruto diberikan cuti selama satu minggu untuk memulihkan diri. Naruto agak sedikit tenang, setelah Kakashi memberi kabar dan mengatakan jika dirinya baik-baik saja, namun dia harus sedikit bersabar agar tugas yang diemban oleh Kakashi saat ini berjalan mulus. Naruto sengaja mematikan telpon genggam yang biasa dia pakai di sekolah agar bisa beristirahat dengan nyaman.

Suara bel pintu apartemen Naruto mengusik ketenangan gadis itu siang ini. Naruto menyeret kakinya, yang dengan malas mengantarnya ke depan muka pintu dan membuka pintu itu dengan cepat. "Onii-san?" teriak Naruto saat melihat sosok bersurai jingga berdiri di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir.

"Naruto kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Kurama begitu khawatir, tanpa sadar dia mengguncang bahu Naruto agak keras, hingga gadis dihadapannya meringis kesakitan. "Gomen," ujar Kurama saat melihat adiknya merintih sakit.

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Naruto lembut. "Kapan nii-san datang? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?" tanyanya seraya mempersilahkan Kurama untuk masuk.

"Aku ingin memberimu kejutan, karena itu aku hanya memberitahu perihal kedatanganku pada jendral tua itu, karena aku tidak bisa menghubungi paman Kakashi. Kemana paman mesum itu? Benar-benar tidak bertanggung jawab, bagaimana bisa dia membiarkanmu sendirian saat kamu mengalami kecelakaan dan terluka?"

"Paman Kakashi sedang ada tugas, aku sudah hampir satu bulan tidak melihatnya, sejujurnya dia membuatku sangat cemas," kata Naruto menghempaskan diri di sebuah sofa dengan nyaman.

"Dia sudah pergi selama itu?" tanya Kurama yang dijawab anggukan Naruto. "Dia tahu jika kamu mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Dia tahu, tapi dia tidak bisa datang karena tugas."

Kurama mengambil napas lelah dan memijat keningnya pelan. "Aku seperti mendapat serangan jantung, saat jii-san memberitahu jika kamu mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Tadinya aku mau memberimu kejutan, tapi ternyata malah aku yang mendapat kejutan istimewa. Dan kenapa kamu tidak memberiku kabar tentang kecelakaan ini?"

"Ini kecelakaan kecil," kilah Naruto. "Aku tidak mau membuatmu cemas. Lagipula banyak orang yang merawatku disini, ini hanya luka kecil. Nii-san tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan."

Kurama menggelengkan kepala pasrah, saat mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan memutuskan menutup pembicaraan mengenai kecelakaan itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar dari jii-san jika saat ini kamu kembali menjadi murid SMA?"

"Jii-san mengatakan hal itu juga pada nii-san?" Naruto bertanya dengan suara tinggi. "Jii-san benar-benar bermulut besar," omelnya tajam.

"Memangnya kenapa jika jii-san memberitahuku mengenai hal itu, masalah?"

Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya erat sebelum akhirnya menjawab cepat. "Sebenarnya tidak masalah, tapi, jii-san bermulut besar."

"Sudahlah, aku tidak akan menertawakanmu untuk hal ini. Menurutku baik untukmu untuk merasakan bagaimana suasana masa-masa SMA. Agar kamu bisa bersikap layaknya gadis normal."

"Nii-san pikir aku tidak normal?" raung Naruto protes keras sedangkan Kurama hanya mengangkat bahu acuh. "Aku lelah, untuk sementara aku akan tinggal disini. Tapi, mulai minggu depan aku akan menetap di asrama sekolah tempatku mengajar," ujar Kurama menguap lebar.

"Eh, nii-san akan mengajar disini?"

"Begitulah."

"Dimana?" tanya Naruto ingin tahu.

"Konoha gakuen, atau KHS," jawab Kurama dengan senyum mengembang berbanding terbalik dengan wajah horor yang diperlihatkan Naruto saat ini. "Heeeeee, kenapa KHS?" lagi-lagi Naruto harus mengerang frustasi.

"Untuk menjaga adikku yang bandel," ujar Kurama berbisik tepat di telinga Naruto. "Anak SMA seharusnya belajar dengan rajin, bukan malah keluar asrama, kebut-kebutan hingga kecelakaan."

"Chotto matte, nii-san tidak boleh percaya seratus persen ucapan jii-san, kejadiannya tidak seperti itu," ujar Naruto membela diri.

"Jadi, bagaimana kejadiannya?" Kurama bersidekap dengan sebelah alis terangkat naik.

"Kejadiannya..." ucapan Naruto terputus, tidak mungkin dia menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Aish, benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Yup, tidak ada pembelaan diri lagi. Selama aku mengajar disana, aku pastikan untuk mengawasimu dua puluh empat jam. Karena itu Naruto, jangan harap kamu bisa melakukan kenakalan remaja untuk kedua kalinya. Satu hal lagi, ingat kamu sudah bukan remaja, jadi, bersikap dewasalah!"

Naruto meremas bantal sofa yang digenggamnya keras, mulutnya ingin sekali membalas ucapan Kurama, namun apa daya, dia tidak bisa. Membalas berarti menceritakan kebenaran, Naruto kembali menghela napas panjang dan mengerang lelah. 'Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini?' batinnya mengeluh kesal.

.

.

"Naruto kamu ada acara?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto singkat tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari layar TV.

"Temani aku ke suatu tempat!"

"Kemana?" tanya Naruto malas.

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya, ganti bajumu dengan warna hitam dan elegan."

"Hah?" Naruto bangkit dari sofa dan mendudukan diri menatap heran Kurama yang saat ini sudah memakai setelan jas hitamnya. "Tapi kita mau kemana?"

"Cepat ganti pakaianmu, kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu," ujar Kurama mendorong Naruto masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Naruto keras. "Pastikan hitam dan elegan," teriak Kurama dari depan pintu kamar. "Ha'i, wakatta," jawab Naruto dari dalam kamar.

.

"Jadi, nii-san menyeretku untuk menghadiri pemakaman orang tua teman nii-san?" tanya Naruto dengan raut wajah datar namun juga kesal.

"Hm... aku memerlukan seseorang untuk menemaniku kesini. Disini terlalu banyak orang yang mengenalku, aku akan malu jika datang seorang diri," jawab Kurama tenang.

"Tapi, kenapa harus aku?" desis Naruto geram masih dengan mempertahankan raut wajah datarnya yang biasa.

"Aku baru saja kembali, aku mau membawa siapa? Coba pikir," Kurama menatap Naruto dengan tersenyum manis, namun dengan nada bicara yang meremehkan, nyaris membuat Naruto hilang kendali dan melayangkan sepatu yang dikenakannya pada wajah kakaknya yang tampan. Oh, betapa Naruto lupa, jika kakaknya bisa bersikap sangat menyebalkan.

Kurama mengandeng tangan Naruto erat, memaksanya untuk ikut memberikan penghormatan terakhir di depan altar duka, dan mengucapkan bela sungkawa pada keluarga yang ditinggalkan. "Terus berjalan dan jangan melirik ke sebelah kanan, mengerti!" bisik Kurama tepat di telinga Naruto. "Kenapa?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti, dan tentu saja tanpa mengidahkan ucapan Kurama, Naruto melirik ke sebelah kanan dirinya dan mendapati seorang wanita cantik, berambut raven panjang menatap sosok kakaknya dengan tatapan mata yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

Untuk sesaat tatapan mata mereka bertemu, wanita itu terlihat sedikit kaget saat melihat Naruto melemparkan senyum kecil ke arahnya. Wanita itu mengangguk kecil dan membalas senyuman yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya. "Nii-san mengenal wanita cantik itu?" Naruto berkata lirih, sedangkan Kurama mengatupkan mulutnya erat. "Bisakah untuk sekali saja kamu mendengarkan perintahku?"

"Jadi, nii-san kenal?"

"Begitulah," jawab Kurama pendek.

"Siapa dia?"

Kurama menggeram kecil sebelum akhirnya menjawab. "Itachi, mantan kekasihku."

Naruto menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa keras. "Kenapa tertawa?" desis Kurama tidak suka. "Aku tidak menyangka jika nii-san bisa memiliki kekasih. Dengan sikap nii-san yang menyebalkan, aku rasa tidak akan ada wanita yang mau menjadi kekasih nii-san," katanya jujur.

Kurama berdecak sebal dan mengacak rambutnya. "Aku ini populer, Naruto. P-O-P-U-L-E-R, catat itu! Dia hanya bagian dari masa laluku," tambahnya tenang.

"Kenapa kalian putus?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Kenapa?" desak Naruto lagi.

"Dunia kami berbeda," jawab Kurama pada akhirnya dengan luka yang sekejap terlihat diraut wajahnya, namun bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Naruto.

"Gomen," kata Naruto lirih dan menepuk tangan Kurama, menenangkannya. "Masih mau berkeliling dan menyapa, atau kita keluar dan makan siang? Kali ini, aku yang akan mentraktir nii-san." Katanya dengan senyum lembut.

Kurama menyentil hidung Naruto dan balas tersenyum. "Aku mau makan, dan bersiaplah untuk merogoh dompet dalam, Naruto. Karena aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini."

"Siap," Naruto memberikan salute. "Kali ini saja, aku akan membiarkanmu untuk makan sepuasnya." Kurama dan Naruto meninggalkan rumah duka dengan tangan saling menggenggam, menulikan telinga akan bisikkan yang terdengar dari para pelayat yang sebagian besar penasaran akan jati diri Naruto yang nampak begitu mesra menggandeng tangan Kurama, sang profesor yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya.

"Itachi-san, bukankah itu Namikaze-san?" tanya Nanabi yang berdiri persis di sebelah kanan Itachi. "Ya, itu dia," jawab Itachi datar.

"Dia datang dengan siapa? Kukira dia masih di Amerika, kapan dia kembali? Gadis itu benar-benar cantik," pujinya tulus.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa gadis itu," jawab Itachi dengan senyum dipaksakan.

"Mereka nampak akrab, apa gadis itu kekasihnya?" Nanabi memasang pose berpikir, tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah Itachi saat ini. "Mungkin saja," jawab Itachi dingin.

"Ah... maaf Itachi-san, jika aku menyinggungmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, kisah kami hanya kenangan masa lalu. Kamu sama sekali tidak menyinggungku," balas Itachi dengan nada senormal mungkin. "Aku harus kembali ke sekolah, aku hanya ijin beberapa saat untuk kesini."

"Baiklah," jawab Nanabi sopan. "Lain kali, kita adakan reuni dan bersenang-senang, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Itachi cepat. "Aku permisi, jaa..."

"Jaa nee, Itachi-san," balas Nanabi dengan senyum lebar.

Itachi berjalan dengan cepat menuju tempat kendaraannya di parkir. Jantungnya seolah mau meloncat keluar saat dia melihat sosok Kurama tadi. Tidak bisa Itachi pungkiri, dirinya masih memiliki perasaan pada pria tersebut. "Kenapa hatiku begitu panas melihatnya menggenggam mesra tangan wanita lain?" Itachi menggeleng tak percaya. "Ingat Itachi, hubungan kalian sudah berakhir lama. Dan itu adalah keputusanmu, jadi terima saja jika dia memiliki wanita lain saat ini." Itachi memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak dan menyakitkan, tanpa dia sadari, air mata meluncur turun dengan deras setelahnya.

**TBC**

**Review?**


End file.
